Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Sith's Curse
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Jedi and Dathomiri Witches journey on a quest to save the goddess Dathomir after she tries to destroy a monster who holds the power to destroy Tython.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 14), prisoner**

**Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (age 19), Jedi demigod**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 21), Sith minion and captain of the _Anakin Solo_**

**Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (age 12), Witch of Dathomir**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 10), Jedi demigod**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Zoë Nightshade - Akanah Norand Goss (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war**

**Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 30), Corellian searcher**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), goddess of thieves**

**Demeter - Anima (immortal), goddess of fertility**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Tyson - Lowbacca (age 13), Wookiee**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - Seha Dorvald (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 42), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer**

**Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 14), clairvoyant**

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Atlas "The General" - Dooku "The Count" (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 42), teacher**

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Frederick Chase - (Talon) Karrde Jade (age 47), father of Mara Jade**

**Ophiotaurus - Ikrit (immortal), bane of Tython**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Manticore "Dr. Thorn" - Voxyn "Dr. Vong" (immortal), Sith minion**

**Ariadne - Nomi Sunrider (immortal), goddess of labyrinths**

**Nemean lion - Corellian sand panther (immortal), monster**

**Ladon - Terentatek (immortal), guardian of Korriban**

**Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Mrs. Chase - Jade (age 47), stepmother of Mara Jade**

**Talos - Durge (age unknown), malfunctioning cyborg**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Erymanthian boar - Endorian borra (immortal), gift from Yu'shaa**

**Matthew Chase - Ben (Skywalker) Jade (age 9), brother of Mara Jade**

**Robert Chase - Allana (Solo) Jade (age 9), sister of Mara Jade**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire**

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love**

**Hercules - (Anakin) Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes**

**Nereus - Jorj Car'das (immortal), sea god**

**Jason - Valin Horn (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Porkpie - Arnie (age unknown), aiwha**

**Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha**

**Gotschalk - Tamith Kai (age 50), teacher**

**Hank - PROXY (age unknown), droid**

**Chuck - I-5YQ "I-Five" (age unknown), droid**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Jason - Jacen (deceased), Republic hero (mention only)**

**Medea - Alema Rar (deceased), witch (mention only)**

**Lotus Eaters - Mind Walkers (immortal), legendary antagonists (mention only)**

**Helios - Satal Keto (deceased), stellar god (mention only)**

**Selene - Magda Keto (deceased), lunar goddess (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force (mention only)**

**Olympus - Tython (Hall of the Gods - Je'daii High Council Chamber)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Westover Hall - Shadow Academy**

**_Princess Andromeda _\- _Anakin Solo_**

**Othrys - Korriban**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**California - Outer Rim (San Francisco - Braxant)**

**Washington D.C. - New Republic City**

**New Mexico - Eriadu**

**Junkyard of the Gods - Raxus Prime**

**Hoover Dam - Bakur Complex**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Siren - Diathim**

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Naiad - Melodie**

**Hesperid - Mistryl Shadow Guard**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir**

**Spartus - Zombie**

**Automaton - Droid**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, and Shmi Skywalker, in the Lesser Plooriod Cluster._

_Shmi pilots her ship through space, with Luke, Mara, and Jaina in the back._

_The Skywalkers' ship approaches the Shadow Academy, a space station near the planet Ithor._

_Jaina glances at the Shadow Academy._

**Jaina. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, yes. This will be fun.

_Shmi docks at the Shadow Academy._

**Shmi. **_[to Luke] _Are you sure you don't want me to wait?

**Luke. **No, thank you, Mother. I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay.

**Shmi. **But how will you get back? I'm worried, Luke.

**Mara. **It's okay, Madam Skywalker. We'll keep him out of trouble.

**Shmi. **_[relaxes] _All right, dears. Do you have everything you need?

**Jaina. **Yes, Madam Skywalker. Thank you for the ride.

**Shmi. **Extra robes? You have my comlink code?

**Luke.** Mother . . .

**Shmi. **Your bota and bacta? And an aurodium ingot in case you need to contact the Praxeum?

**Luke. **Mother. We'll be fine. Come on, guys.

_Luke, Mara, and Jaina deboard the ship._

_Exit Shmi._

**Jaina. **Your mother is astral, Luke.

**Luke. **She's pretty okay, What about you? Did you ever get in touch with your mother?

_Jaina glares at Luke._

**Jaina. **If that was any of your business, Luke . . .

**Mara. **We'd better get inside. Corran will be waiting.

_Jaina looks at the Shadow Academy and shivers._

**Jaina. **You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call.

**Luke. **Nothing good.

_Luke, Mara, and Jaina enter the Shadow Academy._

_Luke and Jaina reach for their lightsaber and personal energy shield, both sensing danger in the Force._

**Mara. **I wonder where . . .

_The blast doors to the Shadow Academy seal._

**Luke. **Okay. I guess we'll stay awhile.

_Luke, Mara, and Corran move forward._

_Enter the voxyn (disguised as a human male with dark hair and yellow eyes) and Tamith Kai, a dark-robed woman with dark hair and violet eyes._

**Kai. **Well? What are you doing here?

**Luke. **Er . . . Madam. We were just . . .

**Voxyn. **_[accented Basic] _O! Visitors are not allowed to the dance. You shall be ejected.

_Jaina steps forward and waves her hand persuasively._

**Jaina. **_[with Force persuasion] _But we're not visitors, sir. We go to school here. You remember. I'm Jaina. And this is Luke and Mara. We're in the eighth level.

_The voxyn hesitates, and Kai's eyes glaze over._

**Voxyn. **_[to Kai] _Tamith Kai. Do you know these students?

**Kai. **I . . . yes, I believe I do, sir. _[frowns] _Mara, Jaina, Luke. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?

_Enter Corran Horn, disguised as a human._

**Corran. **You made it. You . . . _[glances at Kai and the voxyn] _Oh, Tamith Kai, Dr. Vong. I . . .

**Voxyn. **What is it, Master Horn? What do you mean, they made it? These students live here.

**Corran. **_[swallows] _Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Vong. I just meant, I'm so glad they made . . . the drinks for the dance. The drinks are great. And they made them.

_The voxyn glares at the Jedi._

**Kai. **_[dreamy] _Yes, the drinks are excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again.

**All. **Yes, sir.

_Luke, Mara, Corran, and Jaina move on._

_Exit the voxyn and Tamith Kai._

**Luke. **_[to Jaina] _How did you do that Force thing?

**Jaina. **You mean Force persuasion? Hasn't Yoda taught you how to do that yet?

_All approach the gymnasium._

**Corran. **That was close. Thank the Force you are here.

_Luke, Mara, and Jaina embrace Corran._

**Luke. **So what's the emergency?

**Corran. **I found two.

**Jaina. **_[amazed] _Two Jedi? Here?

_Corran nods._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Finding one potential Jedi is rare enough. This season, Yoda placed the Corellians on emergency overtime and sent them all over the galaxy, scouring worlds from the Core to the Outer Rim for possible recruits. These are desperate times. We are losing Jedi. We need all the new soldiers we can find. The problem is, there just aren't that many Jedi out there.

**Corran. **A brother and a sister. They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage. But they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help.

**Luke. **_[to Corran] _Monsters?

**Corran. **_[nervous] _One. He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet. But this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave the station without finding out. It may be our last chance. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do.

_Corran looks at Jaina desperately._

**Jaina. **Right. These demigods are at the dance?

_Corran nods._

Then let's dance. Who's the monster?

**Corran. **Oh, you just met him: the deputy headmaster, Dr. Vong.

_Exit all._


	3. The Shadow Academy

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, Jaina, and Corran, in the Shadow Academy._

_Luke, Mara, Jaina, and Corran enter the gymnasium._

_Enter Ahsoka (Tano) Durron, a blue-eyed girl with orange skin and striped headtails, and Kyp Durron, a scrawny youth with dark hair and brown eyes._

**Corran. **There they are. Ahsoka and Kyp Durron.

**Mara. **Do they . . . ? I mean, have you told them?

**Corran. **_[shakes his head] _You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger.

_Corran glances at Luke, who nods._

**Luke. **So, let's grab them and get out of here.

_Luke steps forward, but Jaina holds him back._

_Enter the voxyn, keeping watch on Ahsoka and Kyp._

_The voxyn nods coldly in the Jedi's direction._

**Jaina. **Don't look at the younglings. We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them, throw him off the scent.

**Luke. **How?

**Jaina. **We're three powerful Jedi. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those younglings.

**Mara. **Dancing?

_Jaina nods._

**Jaina.** _[listens] _O! Who chose the Sy Snootles?

**Corran. **_[hurt] _I did.

**Jaina. **Emperor's Black Bones, Corran. That is so lame. Can't you play Joh Yowza or something?

**Corran. **Joh who?

**Jaina. **Never mind. Let's dance.

**Corran. **But I can't dance.

**Jaina. **You can if I'm leading. Come on, CorSec.

_Corran yelps as Jaina pulls him onto the dance floor._

_Mara smiles._

**Luke. **What?

**Mara. **Nothing. It's just astral to have Jaina back.

**Luke. **So . . . design any good buildings lately?

**Mara. **_[eyes widen] _Luke. At my new school, I get to take tridimensional design as an elective, and there's this astral holosphere program . . .

_Mara continues speaking, the details going over Luke's head._

**Luke. **Yes, astral. So, you're staying there the rest of the season, eh?

**Mara. **_[dark] _Well, maybe, if I don't . . .

_Jaina waltzes with Corran._

**Jaina. **O! Dance, you guys. You look stupid just standing there.

_Luke glances nervously at Mara._

**Mara. **Well?

**Luke. **Er, who should I ask?

_Mara punches Luke._

**Mara. **Me, Farmboy.

**Luke. **Oh, yes. Right.

_Luke and Mara awkwardly begin to dance._

**Mara. **I'm not going to bite. Honestly, Luke, don't you guys have dances at your school?

_Luke and Mara dance._

**Luke. **What were you saying earlier? Are you having trouble at school or something?

**Mara. **_[purses her lips] _It's not that. It's my father.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _I thought it was getting better with you two. Is it your stepmother again?

**Mara. **_[sighs] _He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled on Coruscant, he took this stupid new job researching for a Jedi Civil War holobook . . . _in the Braxant sector_.

**Luke. **So, he wants you to move out there with him?

_Exit the voxyn, with Kyp and Ahsoka._

**Mara. **_[miserable] _To the other side of the galaxy. And Jedi can't live in the Braxant sector. He should know that.

**Luke. **What? Why not?

**Mara. **_[rolls her eyes] _You know. It's right there.

**Luke. **Oh. So . . . you'll go back to living at the Praxeum or what?

**Mara. **It's more serious than that, Luke. I . . . I probably should tell you something.

_Mara freezes._

They're gone.

**Luke. **What?

_Luke turns and notices the Durrons' absence._

**Mara. **We have to get Jaina and Corran. _[looks around frantically] _Oh, where did they dance off to? Come on.

_Exit Mara._

_Luke turns and discovers the voxyn, with the Durrons._

_Luke starts to run for the others, then pauses._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Wait. Remember what Jaina said to me in the entrance hall, looking at me all puzzled when I asked about her Force persuasion: "Hasn't Yoda shown you how to do that yet?" I recall the way Corran turned to her, expecting her to save the day. . . . Not that I resent Jaina. She is astral. It's not her fault her father is Sekot, and she gets all the attention. . . . Still, I don't need to run after her to solve every problem. Besides, there isn't time. The Durrons are in danger. They might be long gone by the time I find my friends. I know monsters. I can handle this myself.

_Luke removes his lightsaber and runs toward the Durrons._

_Enter Ahsoka and Kyp._

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

_[to the Durrons] _It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.

_Enter the voxyn, approaching Luke from behind. The Durrons stare fearfully at it, but Luke misinterprets their fear._

I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe.

_Ahsoka widens her eyes warningly._

_The voxyn slashes at Luke with its poisonous barbed tail._

_Luke whirls around and raises his lightsaber._

_The voxyn laughs._

**Voxyn. **Yes, Luke Skywalker. I know who you are.

_Luke uses the Force to neutralize the poison._

_The voxyn steps forward._

Thank you for coming out of the gymnasium. I hate dances.

_Luke tries to slash at the voxyn, but it is out of range._

_In response, the voxyn lashes its barbed tail._

_Ahsoka yelps._

All three of you will come with me, quietly, obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw.

_Exit all._


	4. The Voxyn

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Ahsoka, and Kyp, at the mercy of the voxyn._

_Luke closes his eyes, reaching into the Force._

**Voxyn. **What are you doing, Skywalker? Keep moving.

_Luke opens his eyes and pretends to wince with pain._

**Luke. **It's my shoulder. It burns.

**Voxyn. **_[scoffs] _My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk.

_The voxyn herds the Jedi out onto the space station's docking bay._

_Luke forms a battle meld with Corran and tries to contact him._

**Luke. **_[through the Force] _Corran. Vong's kidnapping us. Help.

_The voxyn approaches a shuttle._

**Voxyn. **The planet Ithor lies below. We will summon your ride.

**Ahsoka. **What ride? Where are you taking us?

**Voxyn. **Silence, you insufferable girl.

**Kyp. **Don't talk to my sister that way.

_The voxyn growls._

**Luke. **_[through the Force] _Corran. Get your Corellian cargo hold out here and bring some heavily armed friends.

_The voxyn stops at the airlock, the only thing separating them from the vacuum beyond._

**Voxyn. **Halt.

_The voxyn pushes the Jedi toward the edge. Luke stumbles and is caught by Ahsoka._

**Luke. **Thank you.

**Ahsoka. **What is he? How do we fight him?

**Luke. **I . . . I'm working on it.

**Kyp. **I'm scared.

**Voxyn. **Stop talking. Face me.

_The Jedi turn._

_The voxyn removes his comlink._

_[through comlink] _The package is ready to deliver.

_The voxyn cuts the connection._

_Luke glances out into the vacuum._

_The voxyn laughs._

By all means, son of Vader, jump. Save yourself.

**Ahsoka. **_[aside, to Luke] _What did he call you?

**Luke. **I'll explain later.

**Ahsoka. **You _do _have a plan, right?

**Luke. **_[through the Force] _Corran. Come to me. _[aside] _Maybe I can get both the Durrons to jump with me into space. I might be able to use the Force to protect us. I've done things like that before. If my father is in a good mood, and listening, he might help. Maybe.

**Voxyn. **I would kill you before you ever reached the vacuum. You do not realize who I am, do you?

_The voxyn lashes its tail at Luke._

Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise, you would already be dead.

**Ahsoka. **Who wants us? Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Kyp and I . . . We've got no one but each other.

**Voxyn. **_[false sympathy] _Ah. Do not worry, infidels. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family.

**Luke. **Caedus. You work for Caedus.

_The voxyn grimaces with distaste at the name._

**Voxyn. **You have no idea what is happening, Luke Skywalker. I will let the Count enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you.

**Luke. **The Count? Who is the Count?

_The voxyn glances out into space._

**Voxyn. **Ah, here we are. Your transportation.

_A _Lambda_-class shuttle approaches the Shadow Academy._

**Kyp. **Where are you taking us?

**Voxyn. **You should be honored, infidel. You will have the opportunity to join a great army . . . just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls.

**Kyp. **They're not dolls. They're figurines. And you can take your great army and . . .

**Voxyn. **Now, now. You will change your mind about joining us, infidel. And if you do not . . . Well, there are other uses for _Jeedai_. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Schism is underway.

**Luke. **The Great what?

**Voxyn. **The rise of the Sith and their minions. The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in millennia. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which the mundane have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring about the downfall of Tython.

**Ahsoka. **_[aside, to Luke] _Okay. He's completely barvy.

**Luke. **We have to jump out the airlock, into space.

**Ahsoka. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, brilliant idea. You're completely barvy, too.

_Enter Mara, invisible._

_Mara knocks into Luke and the Durrons, causing them to fall._

_The voxyn lashes at the Jedi, but in its confusion, it misses._

_Enter Jaina and Corran, the former armed with her personal energy shield._

_Jaina removes her lightsaber and activates the violet blade._

**Jaina. **For Sekot.

_Jaina jabs at the voxyn, but it snarls and swats the lightsaber aside._

_The voxyn claws at Jaina, but its claws spark against the personal energy shield._

_Jaina just barely manages to roll out of the way._

_The voxyn lashes its tail at Jaina, but is deflected by Jaina's shield, the force of the impact knocking Jaina down._

_Corran reaches into Living Force and goads the plants around them into entangling the voxyn's legs._

_The voxyn reveals its true form: a canine creature with eight legs, a poisonous barbed tail, spitting acid, and disease-carrying claws, well over four meters long._

_Mara removes her cloaking device._

**Mara. **A voxyn.

**Ahsoka. **Who are you beings? And what is that?

**Kyp. **_[gasps] _A voxyn? He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws.

_The voxyn snarls and cuts itself free._

**Mara. **Get down.

_Mara pushes the Durrons to the ground._

_Luke activates his personal energy shield, just as the voxyn lashes its tail at the Jedi. The voxyn's barbed tail impacts against it, damaging the shield. It sparks and returns to chrono form._

_Corran yelps, as he flies backward, next to Luke._

**Voxyn. **Yield.

**Jaina. **Never.

_Jaina charges the voxyn, armed with her lightsaber. Before she can run the voxyn through, however, the Sith shuttle arrives, its sublight engines blinding Jaina. _

_The voxyn swats Jaina away with its tail. Jaina falls backward, her lightsaber and shield flying out of her hand._

**Luke. **No.

_Luke runs forward, parrying with the voxyn's tail and raising his damaged shield._

**Voxyn. **_[laughs] _Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, _Jeedai_.

_Enter the Witches of Dathomir, led by Akanah Norand Goss, a young girl with long hair and brown eyes._

_The voxyn freezes._

No. It cannot be . . .

_Akanah fires an arrow at the voxyn, striking it in the shoulder._

_The voxyn staggers backward, wailing in agony._

Damn you.

_The voxyn lashes at the Witches._

_The Witches fire arrows, intercepting the voxyn's strikes._

_The voxyn pulls the arrow out and howls with pain._

_Luke tries to strike at the voxyn with his lightsaber, but it dodges the attack and knocks the Jedi aside._

_The Witches step forward, accompanied with Dathomir, a red-haired Je'daii who assumes the form of a young girl, blending in with her Witches._

**Mara. **The Witches.

**Jaina. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, wonderful.

_Akanah steps forward and draws her bow._

**Akanah. **Permission to kill, milady?

_The voxyn wails._

**Voxyn. **This is not fair. Direct interference. It is against the Je'daii Code.

**Dathomir. **Not so. The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. _[to Akanah] _Akanah. Permission granted.

_The voxyn growls._

**Voxyn. **If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead.

_The voxyn lunges at Luke and Jaina._

**Mara. **No.

_Mara charges at the voxyn._

**Akanah. **Get back, Jedi. Get out of the line of fire.

_Mara unsheathes her vibroblade and stabs the voxyn in the back. The voxyn howls with pain and tries to throw Mara off. The Jedi holds on for dear life._

Fire.

**Luke. **No.

_The Witches fire arrows at the voxyn, catching it in the neck and chest. The voxyn staggers backward and wails._

**Voxyn. **This is not the end, Witch. You shall pay.

_The voxyn, with Mara, leaps out the airlock into the vacuum of space._

_Exit Mara and the voxyn._

**Luke. **Mara.

_Luke starts to follow, but the Sith shuttle begins firing its laser cannons._

_The Witches scatter, but Dathomir stares up at the shuttle calmly._

**Dathomir. **Mundane are not allowed to witness my hunt.

_Dathomir waves her hand and transforms the shuttle into a flock of ravens, which fly down toward Ithor's surface._

_The Witches advance on the Jedi._

_Akanah stops in front of Jaina._

**Akanah. **_[distasteful] _You.

**Jaina. **_[angry] _Akanah Norand Goss. Perfect timing, as usual.

_Akanah scans them._

**Akanah. **Four Jedi and a Corellian, milady.

**Dathomir. **Yes. Some of Yoda's apprentices, I see.

**Luke. **_[to Dathomir] _Mara. You have to let us save her.

_Dathomir turns to Luke._

**Dathomir. **I am sorry, Luke Skywalker. But your friend is beyond help.

_Luke struggles to his feet, but the Witches hold him down._

You are in no condition to be hurling yourself out airlocks.

**Luke.** Let me go. Who do you think you are?

_Akanah steps forward angrily._

**Dathomir. **No. I sense no disrespect, Akanah. He is simply distraught. He does not understand. _[to Luke] _I am Dathomir, Je'daii of the Hunt.

_Exit all._


	5. Dathomir

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Kyp, Ahsoka, and the Witches of Dathomir, on Ithor._

_Corran genuflects before Dathomir._

**Jaina. **Get up, CorSec. We have other things to worry about. Mara is gone.

_Corran rises._

**Ahsoka. **Bloah. Hold up. Time out. Who . . . who are you beings?

**Dathomir. **It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you. Who are your parents?

_Ahsoka glances nervously at Kyp._

**Ahsoka. **Our parents are dead. We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school. But . . . _[notices their expressions] _What? I'm telling the truth.

**Akanah. **You are a Jedi. One of thy parents was mundane. The other was a Je'daii deity.

**Kyp. **Astral.

**Ahsoka. **No. This is not astral.

**Kyp. **_[excited] _Does Sekot really have lightning rods that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for . . . ?

**Ahsoka. **Kyp. Shut up. This is not your stupid _Star Wars _game, okay? There are no Je'daii.

_Jaina's anger dims a bit._

**Jaina. **Ahsoka. I know it's hard to believe. But the Je'daii are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have children with mundane, children like us . . . Well, our lives are dangerous.

**Ahsoka. **Dangerous, like the girl who fell.

_Jaina turns away. _

**Dathomir. **Do not despair for Mara Jade. She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her.

**Luke. **Then why won't you let us go look for her?

**Dathomir. **She is gone. Can you not sense it, son of Vader? The Force is at work. I do not know exactly how or why. But your friend has vanished.

**Luke. **_[aside, with realization] _I can't explain it, but I have a feeling Dathomir is right. Mara is gone. If she was out there in space, I'd be able to feel her presence.

**Kyp. **O! What about Dr. Vong? That was astral how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?

**Dathomir. **He was a voxyn. Hopefully he is destroyed for now. But monsters never truly die. They reform over and over again. And they must be hunted whenever they reappear.

**Jaina. **Or they'll hunt us.

**Ahsoka. **_[shivers] _That explains a lot. _[to Kyp] _Kyp. You remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in New Republic City?

**Kyp. **And that hoverbus driver, the one with the boar tusks. I told you that was real.

**Luke. **That's why Corran has been watching you . . . to keep you safe, if you turned out to be Jedi.

**Ahsoka. **Corran. You're a Jedi?

**Corran. **Well, a Corellian, actually.

_Corran reveals his true Corellian form._

**Jaina. **Corran. Put your shoes back on. You're freaking her out.

**Corran. **O! My hooves are clean.

**Luke. **Ahsoka. We came here to help you. You and Kyp need training to survive. That voxyn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to the Praxeum.

**Ahsoka. **Praxeum?

**Luke. **Jedi Praxeum. It's where demigods learn to survive. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like.

**Kyp. **Lubed. Let's go.

**Ahsoka. **Wait. I don't . . .

**Akanah. **There is another option.

**Jaina. **No, there isn't.

_Jaina and Akanah glare at each other._

**Dathomir. **We've burdened these younglings enough. Akanah, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the space station.

**Akanah. **Yes, milady.

_Exit Akanah._

**Dathomir. **And Ahsoka. Come with me. I would like to speak with you.

**Kyp. **What about me?

_Dathomir considers Kyp._

**Dathomir. **Perhaps you can show Corran how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Corran would be happy to entertain you for a while . . . as a favor to me.

**Corran. **_[grins] _You bet. Come on, Kyp.

_Exit all but Luke and Jaina._

**Jaina. **_[angry] _The nerve of those Witches. They think they are so . . . O!

**Luke. **I'm with you. I don't trust . . .

_Jaina rounds on Luke._

**Jaina. **_[furious] _Oh, you're with me? What were you thinking back there on the Shadow Academy, Luke? You'd take on Dr. Vong all by yourself? You knew he was a voxyn. If we'd stuck together, we could have taken him without the Witches' getting involved. Mara might still be here. Did you think of that?

_Luke clenches his jaw angrily, then notices Mara's cloaking device lying in the grass._

_Jaina wipes her cheek and exits._

_Exit all._


	6. Ahsoka's Decision

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Jaina, on Ithor._

_The Witches of Dathomir (with Ahsoka) are unseen, within their tent._

_Enter the rancors, which guard the tent, and the ravens, which keep watch from the trees._

_Jaina walks among the rancors without fear, while Luke sits alone._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Jaina is right. This is my fault. What had Mara wanted to tell me? Something serious . . .

_Enter Corran and Kyp, the former of whom tends to Luke's injury._

**Kyp. **_[delighted] _It's green.

**Corran. **Hold still. _[hands Luke a clump of bota] _Here. Eat some bota while I clean that out.

_Wincing as Corran dresses the wound, Luke eats the bota. Luke's shoulder heals in a matter of minutes._

_Luke rises._

_Kyp looks through his collection of Je'daii figurines._

**Luke. **Big collection.

**Kyp. **_[grins] _I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards. Well, except for a few really rare ones.

**Luke. **You've been playing this game a long time?

**Kyp. **Just this year. Before that . . .

_Kyp frowns._

**Luke. **What?

**Kyp. **_[disturbed] _I forget. That's weird. _[discomfort fades] _Hey, can I see that lightsaber you were using?

_Luke shows Kyp his lightsaber, which is in stylus form._

Astral. Does it ever run out of ink?

**Luke. **Er, well, I don't actually write with it.

**Kyp. **Are you really the son of Vader?

**Luke. **Well, yes.

**Kyp. **Can you surf really well, then?

_Luke exchanges looks with Corran._

**Luke. **Kriff, Kyp. I've never really tried.

**Kyp. **Do you fight a lot with Jaina, since she's a daughter of Sekot?

_Luke does not reply._

If Mara's mother is Ashla, then why didn't she know better than to leap into space?

**Luke. **_[aside] _I must resist the urge to strangle Kyp for that.

**Kyp. **Is Mara your girlfriend?

**Luke. **_[aside] _At this point, I am ready to stick the boy in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the rancors.

_Enter Akanah._

**Akanah. **_[with distaste] _Luke Skywalker. Come with me. Mother Dathomir wishes to speak with thee.

_Exit all but Luke and Akanah._

_Akanah leads Luke into the Witches' tent._

_Enter Dathomir and Ahsoka._

**Dathomir. **Join us, Luke Skywalker.

_Luke sits._

Are you surprised by my age?

**Luke. **Er, a little.

**Dathomir. **I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want. But this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Witches, and all young maidens for whom I patron, before they go astray.

**Luke. **Go astray?

**Dathomir. **Grow up. Become smitten with males. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves.

**Luke. **Oh.

_Akanah glares at Luke._

**Dathomir. **You must forgive my Witches if they do not welcome you. It is very rare that we would have males in this camp. Males are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Witches. The last one to see this camp . . . _[to Akanah] _Which one was it?

**Akanah. **That Hapan on Kothlis. You turned him into a myntor.

**Dathomir. **Ah, yes. I enjoy making myntors. At any rate, Luke, I have asked you here so that you might tell me more of the voxyn. Ahsoka has reported some of the, er, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I would like to hear them from you.

_Luke relays his encounter with the voxyn._

_Dathomir places her hand on her bow._

I feared this was the answer.

**Akanah. **The scent, milady?

**Dathomir. **Yes.

**Luke. **What scent?

**Dathomir. **Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia, prey so old I have nearly forgotten. We came here tonight sensing the voxyn. But it was not the one I seek. Tell me again exactly what the voxyn said.

**Luke. **"I hate dances."

**Dathomir. **No, no. After that.

**Luke. **He said somebody called the Count was going to explain things to me.

_Akanah pales. She turns to Dathomir, but the Je'daii holds up her hand._

**Dathomir. **Go on, Luke.

**Luke. **Well, then the voxyn was talking about the Great Schism. And he said, "Soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring about the downfall of Tython."

_Dathomir freezes._

Maybe he was lying.

**Dathomir. **_[shakes her head] _No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster.

**Akanah. **_[nods] _We will leave right away, milady.

**Dathomir. **No, Akanah. I must do this alone.

**Akanah. **But Dathomir . . .

**Dathomir. **This task is too dangerous even for the Witches. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me.

**Akanah. **As . . . as you wish, milady.

**Dathomir. **I will find this creature. And I shall bring it back to Tython by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Je'daii Council of how much danger we are in.

**Luke. **You know what the monster is?

_Dathomir grips her bow._

**Dathomir. **Let us pray I am wrong.

**Luke. **Can goddesses pray?

**Dathomir. **_[smiles] _Before I go, Luke Skywalker, I have a small task for you.

**Luke. **Does it involve getting turned into a myntor?

**Dathomir. **Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Witches back to the Jedi Praxeum. They can stay there in safety until I return.

**Akanah. **What? But Dathomir, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there . . .

**Dathomir. **Yes, I know. But I'm sure Qel-Droma will not hold a grudge just because of a little, er, misunderstanding. It's your right to use cabin eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down.

**Akanah. **_[mutters] _Foolish Jedi.

**Dathomir. **And now there is one last decision to make. _[to Ahsoka] _Have you made up your mind, my girl?

**Ahsoka. **_[hesitates] _I'm still thinking about it.

**Luke. **Wait. Thinking about what?

**Ahsoka. **They . . . they've invited me to join the Dathomiri Witches.

**Luke. **What? But you can't. You have to come to the Jedi Praxeum so Yoda can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive.

**Akanah. **It is not the only way for a female.

**Luke. **Ahsoka. The Praxeum is astral. It's got an aiwha stable and a sparring arena. I mean, what do you get by joining the Witches?

**Akanah. **To begin with, immortality.

**Luke. **_[to Dathomir] _She's kidding, right?

**Dathomir. **Akanah rarely kids about anything. My Witches follow me on my adventures. They are my handmaidens, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal . . . unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely, or break their oath.

**Luke. **What oath?

**Dathomir. **To foreswear romantic love forever. To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally.

**Luke. **Like you?

_Dathomir nods._

So, you just go around the galaxy recruiting demigods . . .

**Akanah. **Not just demigods. Mother Dathomir does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join: demigods, Melodies, mundane.

**Luke. **Which are you, then?

**Akanah. **_[angry] _That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Ahsoka may join if she wishes. It is her choice.

**Luke. **Ahsoka. This is mad. What about your brother? Kyp can't be a Witch.

**Dathomir. **Certainly not. He will go to the Praxeum. Unfortunately, that is the best males can do.

**Luke. **O!

**Dathomir. **_[to Ahsoka] _You can see him from time to time. But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the Jedi Councilors to take care of him. And you will have a new family: us.

**Ahsoka. **A new family. Free of responsibility.

**Luke. **Ahsoka. You can't do this. It's barvy.

**Ahsoka. **_[to Akanah] _Is it worth it?

**Akanah. **_[nods] _It is.

**Ahsoka. **What do I have to do?

**Akanah. **Say this: "I pledge myself to the goddess Dathomir."

**Ahsoka. **I . . . I pledge myself to the goddess Dathomir.

**Akanah. **"I turn my back on the company of males, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Witches."

**Ahsoka. **I turn my back on the company of males, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Witches. That's it?

**Akanah. **_[nods] _If Mother Dathomir accepts thy pledge, then it is binding.

**Dathomir. **I accept it.

_A silver glow shines around Ahsoka, who is empowered with the blessing of Dathomir._

**Ahsoka. **I feel stronger.

**Akanah. **Welcome, sister.

**Dathomir. **Remember your pledge. It is now your life. _[to Luke] _Do not despair, Luke Skywalker. You will still get to show the Durrons your Praxeum. And if Kyp so chooses, he can stay there.

**Luke. **Great. How are we supposed to get there?

**Dathomir. **_[closes her eyes] _Dawn is approaching. Akanah, break camp. You must get to Centax quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother.

_Akanah sighs unhappily._

**Akanah. **_[to Ahsoka] _Follow me.

_Exit Akanah._

**Ahsoka. **_[to Luke] _I'm sorry, Luke. But I want this. I really, really do.

_Exit Ahsoka._

**Luke. **_[to Dathomir] _So, we're going to get a ride from your brother, eh?

**Dathomir. **Yes, boy. You see, Ahsoka Tano is not the only one with an annoying brother. It is time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Yavin.

_Exit all._


	7. Yavin

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, and Corran, on Ithor._

_Luke relays his meeting with Dathomir._

_Corran pales._

**Corran. **The last time the Witches visited the Praxeum, it didn't go well.

**Luke. **How did they even show up here? I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere.

**Jaina. **_[disgusted] _And Ahsoka joined them. It's all Akanah's fault. That stuck-up, no good . . .

**Corran. **Who can blame her? Eternity with Dathomir?

_Corran sighs._

**Jaina. **_[rolls her eyes] _You Corellians. You're all in love with Dathomir. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?

**Corran. **But she's so . . . into the Living Force.

**Jaina. **You're nuts.

**Corran. **_[dreamy] _Nuts and berries. Yes.

_Enter Dathomir, Kyp, and the Witches of Dathomir (now including Ahsoka)._

_The sky begins to lighten._

**Dathomir. **About time. He's _so_ lazy during the winter.

**Luke. **You're, er, waiting for sunrise?

**Dathomir. **For my brother, yes.

**Luke. **_[aside] _I don't want to be rude. I mean, I know the legends about Yavin, or sometimes Tigris, driving a twin-pod cloud car across the sky. But I also know that suns are really stars several parsecs from their world. I've gotten used to some of the Old Republic myths being true. But still . . . I don't see how Yavin can drive a star.

**Dathomir. **_[to Luke] _It's not exactly as you think.

**Luke. **Oh, okay. So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a . . .

_As Yavin's speeder flies overhead, a blaze of light shines over Ithor._

**Dathomir. **Don't look. Not until he parks.

_Luke averts his gaze, as Yavin's speeder lands. The speeder has assumed the form of a regular Coruscant airspeeder._

_Enter Yavin, a blond-haired Je'daii who assumes the form of a teenage boy._

**Jaina. **Wow. Yavin is hot.

**Luke. **He's the star Je'daii.

**Jaina. **That's not what I meant.

**Yavin. **Sister. What's up? Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?

**Dathomir. **_[grits her teeth] _I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to the Jedi Praxeum.

**Yavin. **Sure, sister. _[holds out his hand] _I feel a poem coming on.

_The Witches groan._

Green grass breaks through snow. Dathomir pleads for my help. I am so lubed.

_Yavin grins._

**Dathomir. **That last line was only four syllables.

**Yavin. **_[frowns] _Was it?

**Dathomir. **Yes. What about, "I am so conceited?"

**Yavin. **No, no. That's six syllables. Hmm.

_Yavin mutters to himself._

_Akanah turns to the Jedi._

**Akanah. **Lord Yavin has been going through this poetry phase ever since he visited Caamas. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Corellia. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, "There once was a Je'daii from Mandalore . . . "

**Yavin. **I've got it. I am so astral. That's five syllables.

_Yavin bows._

And now, sister. Transportation for the Witches, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

**Dathomir. **_[indicates Luke, Jaina, Kyp, and Corran] _These Jedi will also need a ride . . . some of Yoda's apprentices.

**Yavin. **No problem. Let's see . . . _[glances at Jaina] _Jaina, right? I've heard all about you.

**Jaina. **_[blushes] _Hello, Lord Yavin.

**Yavin. **Sekot's girl, yes? That makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Kriff, I remember one time . . .

**Dathomir. **Brother. You should get going.

**Yavin. **Oh, right. _[narrows his eyes at Luke] _Luke Skywalker?

**Luke. **Yes, Lord.

_Yavin studies Luke silently._

**Yavin. **Well, we'd better load up, eh? Ride only goes one way: Rimward. And if you miss it, you miss it.

_The Jedi study Yavin's speeder._

**Kyp. **Cool speeder.

**Yavin. **Thanks, kid.

**Kyp. **But how will we all fit?

_Yavin seems to just notice this._

**Yavin. **Oh. Well, yes. I hate to change out of airspeeder mode. But I suppose . . .

_Yavin waves his hand and his speeder metamorphoses into an airbus._

Right. Everybody in.

**Akanah. **Witches. Board the airbus.

_Akanah begins loading her supplies onto the airbus_.

**Yavin. **Here, sweetheart. Let me get that.

_Akanah recoils and glares at Yavin._

**Dathomir. **Brother. You do not help my Witches. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Witches. And you do not call them sweetheart.

_Yavin holds out his hands._

**Yavin. **Sorry. I forgot. Where are you headed, anyway?

**Dathomir. **Hunting. It's none of your business.

**Yavin. **I'll find out. I see all, know all.

**Dathomir. **_[snorts] _Just drop them off, Yavin. And no messing around.

**Yavin. **No, no. I never mess around.

_Dathomir rolls her eyes._

**Dathomir. **_[to Akanah] _I will see you by winter solstice. Akanah, you are in charge of the Witches. Do well. Do as I would do.

**Akanah. **_[straightens] _Yes, milady.

_Dathomir kneels, searching._

**Dathomir. **_[disturbed] _So much danger. The beast must be found.

_Exit Dathomir._

_Yavin turns and grins._

**Yavin. **So, who wants to fly?

_All board the airbus._

**Kyp. **This is so lubed. Is this really a star? I thought Satal and Magda were the stellar and lunar Je'daii. Why is it sometimes they and sometimes you and Dathomir?

**Yavin. **Downsizing. The Empire started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices. So, they laid off Satal and Magda and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sister got the moon. I got the stars. It was pretty annoying at first. But at least I got this cool speeder.

**Kyp. **But how does it work? I thought the stars were fiery balls of gas.

**Yavin. **_[laughs] _That rumor probably got started because Dathomir used to call me a fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? _[scoffs] _What fun is that? You want to talk about how the mundane think about their stars? Now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on their suns, so to speak. They keep them warm, grow their crops, power engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This speeder is built out of mundane dreams about the stars, kid. It's as old as Coreward civilization. Every planetary rotation, it drives across the galaxy from Coreward to Rimward, lighting up all those puny little mundane lives. The speeder is a manifestation of the stars' power, the way the mundane perceive them. Make sense?

**Kyp. **_[shakes his head] _No.

**Yavin. **Well, then just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous cloud car.

**Kyp. **Can I fly?

**Yavin. **No. Too young.

**Corran. **What about me?

**Yavin. **Oh, no. Too furry. _[to Jaina] _Daughter of Sekot, King of Tython. Perfect.

**Jaina. **_[shakes her head] _Oh, no. No, thank you.

**Yavin. **Come on. How old are you?

**Jaina. **_[hesitates] _I don't know.

**Yavin. **You're fifteen, almost sixteen.

**Jaina. **How do you know that?

**Yavin. **Hey, I'm the Je'daii of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week.

**Jaina. **That's my naming day: the twenty-second of December.

**Yavin. **Which means you're old enough to fly a speeder.

_Jaina shifts her feet nervously._

**Jaina. **Er . . .

**Yavin. **I know what you're going to say. You don't deserve an honor like driving the cloud car.

**Jaina. **That's not what I was going to say.

**Yavin. **Don't sweat it. Ithor to Centax is a really short trip. And don't worry about what happened to the last being I trained. You're Sekot's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky.

_Yavin laughs._

_Despite Jaina's protests, Yavin coerces her into piloting the cloud car._

Take it away. You're going to be a natural. Speed equals heat. So start slowly. And make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up.

_Jaina grips the helm nervously._

**Luke. **What's wrong?

**Jaina. **_[shaky] _Nothing . . . nothing is wrong.

_Jaina pulls back on the helm. The airbus takes flight, knocking Luke and Corran backward._

**Corran. **O!

**Jaina. **Sorry.

**Yavin. **Slower.

**Jaina. **Sorry. I've got it under control.

_Luke rises._

**Luke. **Jaina. Lighten up on the inertial compensator.

**Jaina. **_[grits her teeth] _I've got it, Luke.

**Luke. **Loosen up.

**Jaina. **_[stiff] _I'm loose.

**Yavin. **We need to veer Coreward for Centax. Hang a left.

_Jaina jerks the helm, throwing Luke into Corran, who yelps._

The other left.

_Luke glances out the viewport, looking upon the Bright Jewel system._

Ah . . . a little planetward, sweetheart. Ord Mantell is freezing over.

_Jaina tilts the helm, sweating nervously._

_The airbus jerks Coreward, coming in on the Coruscant system._

_Yavin is thrown backward._

**Corran. **_[to Yavin] _Take the helm.

**Yavin. **No worries. She just has to learn to . . .

_Jaina flies in too close to Borleias, starting a fire._

O!

**Luke. **Pull up.

_Jaina yanks back on the helm, veering away from Borleias; the fires immediately snuff out._

**Yavin. **There. Centax, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. "Dead" is only an expression.

_Jaina veers down toward Centax._

**Jaina. **I'm under control. I'm under control.

_The airbus approaches the Jedi Praxeum._

**Yavin. **Brake.

**Jaina. **I can do this.

**Yavin. **Brake!

_Jaina crash-lands into the Jedi Praxeum._

_Once the airbus stops moving, Yavin smiles._

Well, you were right, my dear. You had everything under control. Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?

_Exit all._


	8. The Jedi Praxeum

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Kyp, Yavin, and the Witches of Dathomir, in the Jedi Praxeum._

_All deboard the airbus._

_Kyp admires the Jedi Praxeum._

**Kyp. **Bloah. Is that a climbing wall?

**Luke. **Yes.

**Kyp. **Why is there lava pouring down it?

**Luke. **Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Yoda. _[to Akanah] _Akanah, have you met . . . ?

**Akanah. **_[stiff] _I know Yoda. Tell him we will be in cabin eight. _[to the Witches] _Witches. Follow me.

**Corran. **I'll show you the way.

**Akanah. **We know the way.

_Corran runs after the Witches._

**Corran. **Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't . . .

_Corran trips over a canoe._

. . . like my old dad used to say. Come on.

_Akanah rolls her eyes._

_Exit all Witches but Ahsoka._

**Ahsoka. **_[aside, to Kyp] _Kyp. Please understand my choice. This was something I had to do.

_Kyp scowls and turns away._

_Exit Ahsoka and Corran._

**Yavin. **Take care, sweethearts. _[winks at Luke] _Watch out for those prophecies, Luke. I'll see you soon.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

_Yavin boards the airbus._

**Yavin. **Later, Jaina. And, er, be good.

_Yavin smiles mischievously._

_Yavin's cloud car metamorphoses into an airspeeder and takes flight._

_Exit Yavin._

**Kyp. **Who's Yoda? I don't have his figurine.

**Luke. **Our activities director. He's . . . Well, you'll see.

**Kyp. **If the Dathomiri don't like him, that's good enough for me.

_Luke and Jaina lead Kyp through the Praxeum, which is conspicuously empty._

_Luke frowns at this._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I know most Jedi only train during the summer. Just the year-rounders will be here: the ones who don't have homes to go to or will get attacked by monsters too much if they leave. But there don't even seem to be many of them here.

_Enter Ganner Rhysode (in the forges), and Davin and Chak Fel, who are trying to pick a lock near the Temple._

_Luke notices a few Barabels picking a fight with some Melodies._

But where is Saba?

_Luke, Jaina, and Kyp enter the Jedi Temple._

_Enter Yoda and Qel-Droma, playing pazaak._

**Yoda. **_[smiles] _Luke. Jaina. O! And this must be . . .

**Luke. **Kyp Durron. He and his sister are Force-sensitive.

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _You succeeded, then.

**Luke. **Well . . .

**Yoda. **_[smile fades] _What's wrong? And where is Mara?

**Qel-Droma. **Oh, dear. Not another one lost.

**Jaina. **What do you mean? Who else is lost?

_Enter Corran._

**Corran. **The Witches are all moved in.

**Yoda. **_[frowns] _The Witches, eh? I see we have much to talk about. _[glances at Kyp] _Corran. Perhaps you should take our young friend to the Temple and show him our orientation holodrama.

**Corran. **But . . . All right. Yes, Master.

_Exit Corran and Kyp._

**Yoda. **Now, perhaps you two should sit down and tell us the whole story.

_Luke and Jaina sit and relay the story._

_[to Qel-Droma] _We should launch a search for Mara immediately.

**Luke/Jaina. **I'll go.

**Qel-Droma. **_[sniffs] _Certainly not.

**Luke. **But . . .

**Jaina. **You can't . . .

_Qel-Droma holds up his hand, his brown eyes blazing._

**Qel-Droma. **From what you have told me, we have broken even on this escapade. We have, er, regrettably lost Arica . . .

**Luke. **_[angry] _Mara.

**Qel-Droma. **Yes, yes. And you procured a small annoying youngling to replace her. So, I see no point risking further Jedi Knights on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Jade girl is dead.

_Luke glares at Qel-Droma._

**Yoda. **Mara may be alive. She's very bright. If . . . if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate.

**Jaina. **That's right. Jacen would want her alive.

**Qel-Droma. **In which case, I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own.

_Luke leaps to his feet._

**Yoda. **Luke.

**Luke. **_[to Qel-Droma, angry] _You're glad to lose another Jedi. You'd like it if we all disappeared.

**Qel-Droma. **_[bored] _You have a point?

**Luke. **Yes. Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy rodder. This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little.

_Eyes blazing with power, Qel-Droma rises to his feet._

_Enter Corran and Kyp._

**Kyp. **Astral! You're . . . you're a Chironian.

**Yoda. **_[smiles] _Yes, Master Durron, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this hoverchair for, ah, first encounters.

_Kyp turns to Qel-Droma._

**Kyp. **And bloah. You're the wine guy? No way.

**Qel-Droma. **_[glares at Kyp] _The wine guy?

**Kyp. **Qel-Droma, right? Oh, bloah. I've got your figurine.

**Qel-Droma. **My figurine.

**Kyp. **In my game, _Star Wars _Customizable Card Game. And a holographic card, too. And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest Je'daii card, I totally think your powers are lubed.

**Qel-Droma. **Ah. Well, that's . . . gratifying.

**Yoda. **Luke. You and Jaina go down to the cabins. Inform the apprentices we'll be playing bolo-ball tomorrow evening.

**Luke. **Bolo-ball? But we don't have enough . . .

**Yoda. **It is a tradition. A friendly match, whenever the Witches visit.

**Jaina. **_[sarcastic] _Yes. I bet it's real friendly.

_Yoda jerks his head at Qel-Droma, who is frowning at Kyp._

**Yoda. **Run along now.

**Jaina. **Oh, right. Come on, Luke.

_Jaina pulls Luke out of the Temple._

_Exit all but Luke and Jaina._

You've already got Yun-Yammka on your bad side. You need another immortal enemy?

**Luke. **Sorry. I couldn't help it. It's just so unfair.

_Jaina glances at her tree, where the Healing Crystals of Fire glitter in its branches._

**Jaina. **Luke. Everything is unfair. Sometimes I wish . . .

**Luke. **We'll get Mara back. I just don't know how yet.

**Jaina. **First I found out that Jacen is lost. Now Mara . . .

**Luke. **Don't think like that.

**Jaina. **You're right. We'll find a way.

_Enter Kirana Ti, a muscular Dathomiri Witch with brown hair and green eyes, and Bela Hara, who stand off, prepared to fight._

I'll break that up. You circulate around the cabins. Tell everybody about bolo-ball tomorrow.

**Luke. **All right. You should be squadron leader.

**Jaina. **No, no. You've been at the Praxeum longer. You do it.

**Luke. **We can, er, co-lead or something.

_Jaina nods, then turns away._

Hey, Jaina.

**Jaina. **Yes?

**Luke. **I'm sorry about what happened at the Shadow Academy. I should have waited for you guys.

**Jaina. **It's okay, Luke. I probably would have done the same thing. . . . You know, you asked about my mother, and I kind of snapped at you. It's just . . . I went back to find her after seven years. I found out she died on Tatooine. She . . . she was a heavy drinker. And apparently she was out piloting late one night about two years ago, and . . .

**Luke. **I'm sorry.

**Jaina. **Yes, well, it's . . . it's not like we were ever close. I ran away when I was ten. The best two years of my life were when I was running around with Jacen and Mara. But still . . .

**Luke. **That's why you had trouble with the cloud car.

**Jaina. **_[wary] _What do you mean?

**Luke. **The way you stiffened up. You must have been thinking about your mother, not wanting to get behind the helm.

_Jaina's expression hardens._

**Jaina. **Yes. Yes, that must have been it.

_Exit all but Luke._

_Luke approaches cabin five._

_Enter Tesar Sebatyne, resting._

**Luke. **Where is Saba?

**Tesar. **She went on a quest for Yoda, top secret.

**Luke. **Is she okay?

**Tesar. **This one haz not heard from her in a month. She iz misssing in action . . . like you are going to be if you don't get out of here.

_Exit Luke._


	9. Trouble on Kamino

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, in cabin three._

_Luke sets Mara's cloaking device on his table._

_Luke examines his cortosis shield and hangs it up, next to his Gamorrean tusk._

**Luke. **It pains me to look at it now. Maybe Ganner Rhysode can fix it for me. He is the best metalsmith in the Praxeum. I'll ask him at dinner.

_A villip paddy materializes within Luke's cabin; one of the villips gurgles._

_Luke approaches the villip in question._

There's only one being this could be from. Thank you, Father.

_Luke tosses an aurodium ingot into the villip._

O Master Tionne. Accept my offering.

_The villip accepts the ingot._

_[aside] _Who should I contact first now? Mother? That would be the "good son" thing to do. But she won't be worried about me yet. She's used to my disappearing for days or weeks at a time. Father? It has been way too long, almost two years, since I've actually talked to him. But can you even send a villip to a Je'daii? I've never tried. Would it annoy them, like a sales comm or something?

_Luke hesitates._

_[to Tionne] _Show me Lowbacca, at the forges of the Wookiees.

_The villip assumes the form of Lowbacca._

Lowie. Lowie!

_Lowbacca turns._

**Lowbacca. **_[grins] _Luke.

**Luke. **How are you? How's the job?

**Lowbacca. **I love the job. Look. _[indicates the vibrosword in his hand] _I made this.

**Luke. **That's really lubed.

**Lowbacca. **I wrote my name on it. Right there.

**Luke. **Astral. Listen, do you talk to Father much?

**Lowbacca. **_[smile dims] _Not much. Father is busy. He is worried about the war.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Lowbacca. **Former rulers of Kamino are making trouble: Lord Vitiate, Darth Malak . . . those guys.

**Luke. **_[aside] _I sort of know what he is talking about. He means the immortals who ruled Kamino back in the days of the Sith, before the Je'daii took over. The fact that they are back now, with Emperor Palpatine and his allies gaining strength, is not good. _[to Lowbacca] _Is there anything I can do?

**Lowbacca. **_[shakes his head] _We are arming the Kaminoans. They need a thousand more vibroswords by tomorrow. The Sith are protecting the _Black Annie_.

**Luke. **The _Anakin Solo_? Caedus's ship?

**Lowbacca. **Yes. They make it hard to find, protect it from Father's storms. Otherwise he would smash it.

**Luke. **Smashing it would be good.

**Lowbacca. **_[perks up] _Mara. Is she there?

**Luke. **_[uncomfortable] _Oh, well, no. She's not here right now.

**Lowbacca. **Tell her hello. Hello to Mara.

**Luke. **Okay. I'll do that.

**Lowbacca. **And Luke. Don't worry about the _Black Annie_. It is going away.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Lowbacca. **Tingel Arm. Very far away.

_Luke frowns._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Why would Caedus take his Star Destroyer all the way down there? The last time we saw him, he was cruising along the Core, recruiting Jedi and training his Sith army. _[to Lowbacca] _All right. That's . . . good, I guess.

**Mahraccor's Voice. **_[growls in Shyriwook]_

**Lowbacca. **_[flinches] _I've got to get back to work. My employer will get mad. Good luck, brother. May the Force be with you.

**Luke. **Okay. Tell Father . . .

_The villip reverts to its original shape._

_Exit Lowbacca._


	10. The Sith's Curse

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Mara, on Korriban._

**Mara. **Vong. Where are you? Why did you bring me here?

_Enter Jacen Caedus, gasping with pain, standing in the position once held by Darth Tyranus._

**Caedus. **Mara. Help me. Please.

_Mara runs forward._

**Mara. **What happened?

**Caedus. **They left me here. Please. It's killing me.

**Mara. **_[hurt] _Why should I trust you?

**Caedus. **You shouldn't. I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die.

_Mara takes on the Sith's curse, keeping it away from Caedus and herself._

_Caedus steps out of the way._

Thank you.

**Mara. **Help me hold it.

_Caedus rises to his feet._

**Caedus. **I knew I could count on you.

_Caedus turns away._

**Mara. **Help me!

**Caedus. **Oh, don't worry. Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die.

_Exit Caedus._


	11. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Corran, in the Jedi Praxeum._

_Luke relays his dream._

**Corran. **A cave ceiling collapsed on her?

**Luke. **Yes. What the hell does that mean?

**Corran. **_[shakes his head] _I don't know. But after what Akanah dreamed . . .

**Luke. **Bloah. What do you mean? Akanah had a dream like that?

**Corran. **I . . . I don't know, exactly. Around three hundred hours, she came to the Jedi Temple and demanded to talk to Yoda. She looked really panicked.

**Luke. **Wait. How do you know this?

**Corran. **I was sort of camped outside the cabin eight.

**Luke. **What for?

**Corran. **Just to be, you know, near them.

**Luke. **You're a stalker.

**Corran. **I am not. Anyway, I followed her to the Temple and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Jurokk wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene.

**Luke. **What did she say?

**Corran. **_[grimaces] _Well, she starts talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset. So, it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Dathomir's being in trouble and needing the Witches. And then she called Jurokk a brainbolted chizk. . . . I think that's a bad thing. And then he called her . . .

**Luke. **Bloah. Wait. How could Dathomir be in trouble?

**Corran. **I . . . Well, finally Yoda came out. And Akanah said she needed permission to leave the Praxeum immediately. Yoda refused. He reminded Akanah that the Witches were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Dathomir. And she said . . . she said, "How are we to get orders from Dathomir, if Dathomir is lost?"

**Luke. **What do you mean lost? Like she needs directions?

**Corran. **No. I think she meant gone, taken, kidnapped.

**Luke. **Kidnapped? How would you kidnap an immortal Je'daii? Is that even possible?

**Corran. **Well, yes. I mean, it happened to Githany.

**Luke. **But she was, like, the goddess of flowers.

**Corran. **_[offended] _Springtime.

**Luke. **Whatever. Dathomir is a lot more powerful than that. Who could kidnap her? And why?

**Corran. **_[shook his head] _I don't know. Palpatine?

**Luke. **He can't be that powerful already. Can he? _[aside] _The last time we saw Palpatine, he was in tiny pieces. Well, we didn't actually see him. Millennia ago, after the Great Sith War, the Je'daii sliced him to bits with his own lightsaber and scattered his remains in the Maw. Eighteen months ago, Palpatine lured us to the very edge of the Maw and almost pulled us in. Then six months ago, on board the _Anakin Solo_, we saw a Sith sarcophagus, where Caedus claimed he was summoning the Emperor out of the abyss, bit by bit, every time someone new joined their cause. Palpatine can influence people with dreams and trick them. But I don't see how he could physically overcome Dathomir, if he is still imprisoned himself.

**Corran. **I don't know. I think somebody would know if Palpatine had reformed. The Je'daii would be more nervous. But still, it's weird. You having a nightmare the same night as Akanah. It's almost like . . .

**Luke. **_[to Corran] _They're connected.

_Enter Denjax Teppler, who chases after a Melodie._

_Teppler crashes into the Melodie, Aidel Saxan, as she transforms into a tree._

**Corran. **Ah, love.

**Luke. **I've got to talk to Akanah.

**Corran. **_[hesitates] _Before you do . . .

_Corran hands Luke a piece of flimsi._

You remember what you said, about how it was weird the Witches just happened to show up at the Shadow Academy? I think they might have been scouting us.

**Luke. **Scouting us? What do you mean?

_Luke glances down and sees that it is a brochure for the Witches of Dathomir._

**Corran. **I found that in Mara's knapsack.

**Luke. **I don't understand.

**Corran. **Well, it seems to me that perhaps Mara was thinking about joining them.

_Exit all._


	12. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina (with her personal energy shield), and Kyp, in the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **By now, I am seriously ready to beat the Witches at bolo-ball. It's going to be a small game: only thirteen Witches, including Ahsoka Tano, and about the same number of Jedi.

_Enter the Witches of Dathomir (among them Akanah and Ahsoka), who huddle, looking distressed._

_Akanah glares up at Yoda._

_Enter the Jedi team: the children of Yun-Ne'Shel (Ganner, Kenth Hamner, and Daesha'racor), the children of Yun-Yammka (Tesar, Bela, and Krasov Hara), the children of Yun-Shuno (Davin and Chak Fel), and the children of Yun-Q'aah (Seha Dorvald, Erisi Dlarit, and Miko Reglia)_

**Seha. **_[angry] _I'll show them "love is worthless." I'll pulverize them.

**Jaina. **_[to Luke] _I'll take the offense. You take defense.

**Luke. **Oh. _[hesitates] _Don't you think with your shield and all, you'd be better defense?

**Jaina. **Well, I was thinking it would make better offense. Besides, you've had more practice at defense.

**Luke. **_[untruthful] _Yes. No problem.

**Jaina. **Good.

_Kyp runs over to Luke._

**Kyp. **Luke. This is astral. _[activates his lightsaber] _Do we get to kill the other team?

**Luke. **Well, no.

**Kyp. **But the Witches are immortal, right?

**Luke. **That's only if they don't fall in battle. Besides . . .

**Kyp. **It would be astral if we just resurrected as soon as we were killed, so we could keep fighting. And . . .

**Luke. **Kyp. This is serious. Real weapons. These can hurt.

_Kyp stares, disappointed._

_Luke pats Kyp on the shoulder._

Hey, it's all right. Just follow the team. Stay out of Akanah way. This is where the fun begins.

_Yoda pounds his gimer stick._

**Yoda. **Jedi. You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The Jedi Knights shall take the west woods. The Witches of Dathomir shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please. All Force-sensitive artifacts are allowed. To your positions.

**Kyp. **Lubed. What kind of Force-sensitive artifacts? Do I get one?

**Jaina. **Blue team. Follow me.

_The Jedi cheer and follow Jaina; Luke hurries to catch up._

**Luke. **_[aside] _We've set our flag at the top of the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster. It is a good place to set the flag. The Temple is twenty feet high and difficult to climb. So, the flag is clearly visible, like the rules say it has to be. And it doesn't matter that the guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of it.

_Kyp stands guard, alongside Ganner and the Fels._

**Jaina. **We'll send out a decoy to the left. _[to Seha] _Seha. You lead that.

**Seha. **Got it.

**Jaina. **Take Erisi and Miko. They're good runners. Make a wide arc around the Witches, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise.

_The Jedi nod._

Anything to add, Luke?

**Luke. **Er, yes. Keep sharp on defense. We've got four guards, two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. I'll be roving. Yell if you need help.

**Jaina. **And don't leave your post.

**Luke. **Unless you see a golden opportunity.

**Jaina. **_[scowls] _Just don't leave your post.

**Luke. **Right. Unless

**Jaina. **Luke.

_Jaina shocks Luke with the Force._

_[untruthful] _Sorry. _[to the Jedi] _Now, is everybody clear?

_The Jedi nod._

_Exit Seha (with Erisi and Miko) and Jaina (with Hamner, Daesha'racor, and the Barabels)._

_Luke climbs the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster to keep watch._

_Luke spots Seha's team, leading off five Witches. However, a few other Dathomiri chase after Jaina._

**Kyp. **What's happening?

**Luke. **_[aside] _Jaina will never get through. But the Witches are divided. With that many on either flank, their center has to be wide open. If I move fast . . . _[to Ganner] _Can you guys hold the fort?

**Ganner. **_[snorts] _Of course.

**Luke. **I'm going in.

_Kyp and the Fels cheer._

_Luke runs at top speed, leaping over the creek into Dathomiri territory._

_Enter Ahsoka, who keeps guards the Witches' flag._

_Luke knocks Ahsoka to the ground._

Sorry.

_Luke snatches the flag and scurries away._

_Exit Ahsoka._

_Luke is ten yards away by now._

**Ahsoka's Voice. **Help. He's got the flag.

_One of the Witches fires her harpoon and tow cable, tripping Luke._

_Enter Jaina._

**Jaina. **Luke. What are you doing?

_One of the Witches fires a stink capsule at Jaina's feet._

No fair. Stink capsules. are unsportsmanlike.

_Luke gets up and starts running again, dodging past arrows as he moves._

_Enter Sanola Ti, who slashes at Luke with her vibroblade._

_Luke parries Sanola's strike with his lightsaber and continues running._

_Enter Kyp and Ganner, chasing after Akanah, who has captured the Jedi's flag._

**Luke. **No.

_Luke picks up speed._

_Akanah slams into Luke, knocking him to the ground._

_The Witches cheer as Akanah returns to her own side._

_Yoda arrives with the Fels, who have been incapacitated by Kirana Ti._

**Yoda. **_[displeased] _The Witches win. _[aside] _For the fifty-sixth time in a row.

_Jaina advances on Luke, armed with her personal energy shield._

**Jaina. **Luke Skywalker. What in the name of the Force were you _thinking_?

_Luke rises and balls his fists._

**Luke. **_[angry] _I got the flag, Jaina. I saw a chance, and I took it.

**Jaina. **I was at their base! But the flag was gone. If you hadn't cut in, we would have won.

**Luke. **You had too many on you.

**Jaina. **Oh, so it's my fault?

**Luke. **I didn't say that.

**Jaina. **O!

_Jaina Force-shoves Luke into the creek._

_The Jedi laugh._

_Jaina pales._

Sorry. I didn't mean to . . .

_Luke reaches into the Force and blasts Jaina back with a wave of water._

**Luke. **_[rising] _Yes. I didn't mean to, either.

**Yoda. **Enough.

_Jaina activates her lightsaber._

**Jaina. **You want some, Farmboy?

_Luke raises his lightsaber._

**Luke. **Bring it on, Sword of the Jedi.

_Jaina yells and blasts Luke backward with a wave of Force lightning._

**Yoda. **Jaina. That is enough.

_Luke rises to his feet and, reaching into the Force, he sends a Force whirlwind her way._

Luke.

_Enter the Prophet of Yavin._

_Stunned, Luke loses concentration and the whirlwind dissipates._

_Jedi and Witches alike gasp._

This is impossible. It . . . she has never left the attic. Never.

_The Prophet steps forward._

**Prophet. **I am the spirit of Massassi, speaker of the prophecies of Yavin Vassilika, slayer of the mighty Naga Sadow.

_The Prophet regards Luke, then turns toward Akanah._

Approach, seeker, and ask.

_Akanah swallows._

**Akanah. **What must I do to help my goddess?

_The Prophet assumes the form of Dathomir, in chains._

**Prophet. **Five shall go Rimward to the Je'daii in chains. One shall be lost on the world without rain. The bane of Tython shows the trail. Jedi and Dathomiri combined prevail. The Sith's curse must one withstand. And one shall perish by a parent's hand.

_Exit all._


	13. Council Session

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Corran, in the Jedi Temple._

**Luke. **What will Yoda do?

**Corran. **I wish I knew. I want to be out there.

**Luke. **Searching for Mara?

**Corran. **_[blushes] _Oh, right. That, too. Of course.

**Luke. **Why? What were you thinking?

_Corran shifts uneasily._

**Corran. **Just something the voxyn said, about the Great Schism. I can't help but wonder . . . If all those ancient powers are waking up, maybe . . . maybe not all of them are dark.

**Luke. **_[guilty] _You mean Yu'shaa.

**Corran. **I've let the trail go cold. I feel restless, like I'm missing something really important. He's out there somewhere. I can just feel it.

_Enter Jaina._

**Jaina. **_[to Corran] _Tell Luke to get up to the High Council Chamber.

**Luke. **Why?

**Jaina. **_[to Corran] _Did he say something?

**Corran. **Er, he asked why.

**Jaina. **Qel-Droma is calling a emergency session of the Jedi Council to discuss the prophecy. Unfortunately, that includes Luke.

_Luke, Jaina, and Corran enter the High Council Chamber._

_Luke, Jaina, and Corran take their seats among the Jedi High Council._

_Enter Qel-Droma, Yoda, Akanah, Ahsoka, Ganner, Seha, Davin, Chak, and Kyle Katarn._

**Luke. **_[aside] _The Barabels should have sent a representative, too. But all of them have gotten broken limbs (accidentally) during bolo-ball, courtesy of the Witches. They are resting up in the medcenter.

**Akanah. **This is pointless. There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Witches must leave immediately.

**Yoda. **And go where?

**Ahsoka. **Rimward. You heard the prophecy. "Five shall go Rimward to the Je'daii in chains." We can get five Witches and go.

**Akanah. **Yes. Dathomir is being held hostage. We must find her and free her.

**Jaina. **You're missing something, as usual. "Jedi and Dathomiri combined prevail." We're supposed to do this together.

**Akanah. **No. The Witches need not the help of thee.

**Jaina. **You. Nobody has said thee in centuries, Akanah. Get with the times.

**Akanah. **_[hesitates] _You. We need not the help of _you_.

**Jaina. **_[rolls her eyes] _Forget it.

**Yoda. **I fear the prophecy says you do need our help. Jedi and Dathomiri must cooperate.

**Qel-Droma. **Or do they? One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?

**Yoda. **Master Q. With all due respect, whose side are you on?

**Qel-Droma. **_[raises his eyebrows] _Sorry, my dear Jedi. Just trying to be helpful.

**Jaina. **We're supposed to work together. I don't like it either, Akanah. But you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?

_Akanah grimaces._

**Yoda. **We must not delay. Today is Primeday. This very Benduday, the twenty-first of December, is the winter solstice.

**Qel-Droma. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, joy. Another dull annual meeting.

**Akanah. **Dathomir must be present at the solstice. She has been one of the most vocal on the Council arguing for action against Palpatine's minions. If she is absent, the Je'daii will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations.

**Qel-Droma. **Are you suggesting that the Je'daii have trouble acting together, young lady?

**Akanah. **Yes, Lord Qel-Droma.

**Qel-Droma. **_[nods] _Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on.

**Yoda. **I must agree with Akanah. Dathomir's presence at the Je'daii Council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest.

**Luke. **Three and two.

_All stare at Luke._

We're supposed to have five. Three Witches, two Jedi. That's more than fair.

_Jaina and Akanah exchange looks._

**Jaina. **Well, it does make sense.

**Akanah. **_[grunts] _I would prefer to take all the Witches. We will need strength of numbers.

**Yoda. **You'll be retracing the Je'daii's path, moving quickly. No doubt Dathomir tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved Rimward. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: "The bane of Tython shows the trail." What would your clan mother say? "Too many Witches spoil the scent." A small group is best.

**Akanah. **This monster, the bane of Tython . . . I have hunted at Mother Dathomir's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be.

_All glance at Qel-Droma, who is flipping through a holozine._

**Qel-Droma. **Well, don't look at me. I'm a young Je'daii, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty Sith. They make for terrible party conversation.

**Luke. **Yoda. You don't have any ideas about the monster?

**Yoda. **_[purses his lips] _I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Lord Nyax, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Tython. Or the Sith sorceress Aleema Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are Force entities the size of spacescrapers. Your father Vader would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful.

**Davin. **That's some serious danger you're facing. It sounds like at least two of the five are going to die.

**Ganner. **"One shall be lost on the world without rain." If I were you, I'd stay away from desert worlds.

_All mutter in agreement._

**Seha. **"And the Sith's curse must one withstand." What could that mean?

_Yoda and Akanah exchange nervous looks._

**Corran. **"One shall perish by a parent's hand." How is that possible? What parent would kill their child?

_Luke glances at Jaina._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I wonder if she's thinking the same thing I am. Years ago, Yoda had a prophecy about the next child of the Big Three — Sekot, Vader, and Bogan — who turned sixteen. Supposedly, that Jedi would make a decision that would save or destroy the Je'daii. Due to that, the Big Three took an oath after the Great Galactic War not to have any more mortal offspring. But Jaina and I were born, anyway. And now we are both getting close to sixteen. Would a Je'daii parent turn against his near-human offspring? Would it sometimes be easier just to let them die? If there are ever any Jedi who need to worry about that, it is Jaina and me.

**Yoda. **There will be deaths. That much we know.

**Qel-Droma. **_[still reading his holozine] _Oh, good.

_All stare at him. Qel-Droma looks up._

Oh, Alderaanian wine is making a comeback. Don't mind me.

**Seha.** Lukeis right. Two Jedi should go.

**Akanah. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, I see. And I suppose you wish to volunteer?

**Seha. **I'm not going anywhere with the Dathomiri. Don't look at me.

**Akanah. **_[scoffs] _A daughter of Yun-Q'aah does not wish to be looked at. What would thy mother say?

_Seha leaps to her feet, but the Fels hold her back._

**Ganner. **Stop it.

_All pause and turn._

Let's start with the Witches. Which three of you will go?

**Akanah. **_[rising] _I shall go, of course. And I will take Kirana Ti. She is our best tracker.

**Chak. **_[cautious] _The warrior woman who likes to hit people on the head?

_Akanah nods._

The one who put the arrows in my helmet?

**Akanah. **_[annoyed] _Yes. Why?

**Chak. **Oh, nothing. Just that we have a tunic for her from the Storage Level. _[indicates the tunic in his hand] _It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?

_Akanah sighs and takes the tunic._

**Akanah. **As I was saying, I will take Kirana Ti. And I wish Ahsoka to go.

**Ahsoka. **_[stunned] _Me? But I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good.

**Akanah. **You will do fine. There is no better way to prove thyself.

**Yoda. **And for Jedi?

**Corran. **_[rising] _Me. Anything to help Dathomir.

**Akanah. **_[wrinkles her nose] _I think not, Corellian. You are not even a near-human.

**Jaina. **But he is a Jedi. And he's got a Corellian's senses and connection to the Living Force. Can you do a blood trail yet, Corran?

**Corran. **Positive.

_Akanah wavers._

**Akanah. **Very well. And the second Jedi?

**Jaina. **_[rising] _I'll go.

**Luke. **_[rising] _Bloah. Wait a nanosecond. I want to go, too.

_Yoda studies Luke sadly._

**Corran. **Oh, yes. I forgot. Luke has to go. I didn't mean . . . I'll stay. Luke should go in my place.

**Akanah. **He cannot. He is a male. I won't have Witches traveling with a male.

**Luke. **You traveled here with me.

**Akanah. **That was a short-term emergency. And it was ordered by the Je'daii. I will not go across the galaxy and fight many dangers in the company of a male.

**Luke. **What about Corran?

**Akanah. **_[shakes her head] _He does not count. He's a Corellian.

**Corran. **O!

**Luke. **I have to go. I need to be on this quest.

**Akanah. **Why? Because of thy friend Mara Jade?

**Luke. **_[blushes] _No. I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go.

_Qel-Droma continues flipping through his holozine. Seha, Davin, Chak, and Ganner avoid Luke's gaze. Ahsoka gives Luke a look of pity._

**Akanah. **No. I insist upon this. I will take a Corellian if I must. But not a male Jedi Knight.

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _The quest is for Dathomir. The Witches should be allowed to approve their companions.

_Luke sits._

So be it. Jaina Solo and Corran Horn will accompany Akanah Norand Goss, Ahsoka Tano, and Kirana Ti. You shall leave at first light. And may the Force be with you.

_Exit all._


	14. Ben Kenobi

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, in cabin three._

_Enter Corran and Yoda._

**Corran. **Luke. I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would . . . that you would . . .

**Luke. **_[untruthful] _It's okay. It's fine.

**Corran. **I wasn't even thinking. I was so focused on helping Dathomir. But I promise, I'll look everywhere for Mara. If she can be found, I will find her.

_Luke nods._

**Yoda. **Corran. Perhaps you would let me have a word with Luke?

**Corran. **Sure.

_Yoda waits._

Oh, you mean alone. Sure, Master. _[to Luke] _See? Nobody needs a Corellian.

_Exit Corran._

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _Luke. I don't pretend to understand prophecies.

**Luke. **Yes. Well, maybe that's because they don't make any sense.

**Yoda. **Jaina would not have been my first choice to go on this quest. She's too impetuous. She acts without thinking. She is too sure of herself.

**Luke. **Would you have chosen me?

**Yoda. **Frankly, no. You and Jaina are much alike.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Thank you.

**Yoda. **_[smiles] _The difference is that you are less sure of yourself than Jaina. That could be good or bad. But one thing I can say: both of you together would be a dangerous thing.

**Luke. **We could handle it.

**Yoda. **The way you handled it at the creek tonight? Perhaps it is for the best. You can go home to your mother for Life Day. If we need you, we can call.

**Luke. **Yes. Maybe.

_Luke removes his lightsaber and sets the hilt on the table._

**Yoda. **_[grimaces] _It's no wonder Akanah doesn't want you along, I suppose . . . not while you're carrying that particular weapon.

_Yoda tosses Luke an aurodium ingot._

Contact your mother, Luke. Let her know you're coming home in the morning. And, for what it's worth, I almost volunteered for this quest myself. I would have gone, if not for the last line.

**Luke. **"One shall perish by a parent's hand." Yes. _[aside] _I don't have to ask. I know Yoda's father is Emperor Palpatine himself. The line would make perfect sense if Yoda went on the quest. Palpatine doesn't care for anyone, even his own children. _[to Yoda] _Master Yoda. You know what this Sith's curse is, don't you?

_Yoda closes his eyes and uses a Force trick to repel the dark side's influence._

**Yoda. **Let us hope the prophecy does not mean what I think. Now, good night, Luke. And your time will come. I'm convinced of that. There is no need to rush.

_Exit Yoda._

_Luke approaches the villip paddy. He tosses Yoda's ingot into a villip._

**Luke. **O Master Tionne. Accept my offering.

_The villip accepts the ingot._

Show me Shmi Skywalker — Eastport, Coruscant.

_The villip assumes the forms of Shmi Skywalker and Ben Kenobi, an auburn-haired man with blue-grey eyes and brown robes._

**Kenobi. **_[laughs] _Shmi. You're a riot. You want some more wine?

**Shmi. **Oh, I shouldn't. You go ahead if you want.

**Kenobi. **Actually, I'd better use your refresher. May I?

**Shmi. **Down the hall.

_Exit Kenobi._

**Luke. **Mother.

_Shmi jumps back._

**Shmi. **Luke. Oh, honey. Is everything okay?

**Luke. **What are you doing?

**Shmi. **_[blinks] _Homework. _[sighs] _Oh, honey, that's just Ben . . . er, Master Kenobi. He's in my writing seminar.

**Luke. **Master Chenowei?

**Shmi. **Kenobi. He'll be back in a minute, Luke. Tell me what's wrong.

**Luke. **Mara has been captured by the voxyn, an agent from the Sith. I don't know where it took her. And I'm not allowed to go on the quest to rescue her, since it is mainly a quest for the Witches of Dathomir to rescue their clan mother, Dathomir herself. I don't know what to do.

**Shmi. **Oh, Luke.

**Luke. **Yes. So, they tell me there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll be coming home.

**Shmi. **Luke. As much as I want you to come home . . . _[sighs] _As much as I want you to be safe, I want you to understand something. You need to do whatever you think you have to.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Shmi. **I mean, do you really, deep down, believe that you have to help save her? Do you think it's the right thing to do? Because I know one thing about you, Luke: Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it.

**Luke. **You're . . . you're telling me to go?

**Shmi. **_[purses her lips] _I'm telling you that . . . you're getting too old for me to tell you what to do. I'm telling you that I'll support you, even if what you decide to do is dangerous. I can't believe I'm saying this.

**Luke. **Mother . . .

_The villip imitates the sound of Kenobi's use of the 'fresher._

**Shmi. **I don't have much time. Luke, whatever you decide, I love you. And I know you'll do what's best for Mara.

**Luke. **How can you be sure?

**Shmi. **Because she'd do the same for you.

_The villip reverts to its original shape._

_Exit all._


	15. Dathomir's Capture

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Mara, withholding the Sith's curse, on Korriban._

_Enter Caedus and Count Dooku, a charismatic Sith Lord with short silver hair and beard with an elegance that speaks of aristocracy._

**Dooku. **How is our Jedi guest?

_Caedus kneels beside Mara._

**Caedus. **She's fading. We must hurry.

_Enter Dathomir, chained at Dooku's feet._

**Dooku. **You heard the boy. Decide.

_Dathomir's eyes flash with anger._

**Dathomir. **_[outraged] _How dare you torture a maiden like this.

**Caedus. **She will die soon. You can save her.

_Mara tries to protest._

**Dathomir. **Free my hands.

_Caedus activates his lightsaber; the crimson blade slices through Dathomir's stun cuffs._

_Dathomir runs to Mara and takes the burden from her shoulders, staggering from the power of the Sith's curse._

_Mara collapses on the ground and lays there, shivering. _

**Dooku. **_[laughs] _You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Dathomir.

**Dathomir. **You surprised me. It will not happen again.

**Dooku. **Indeed it will not. Now you are out of the way for good. I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear.

**Dathomir. **_[groans] _You know nothing of mercy, you barve.

**Dooku. **On that, we can agree. _[Caedus] _Lord Caedus. You may kill the girl now.

**Dathomir. **No.

**Caedus. **_[hesitates] _She . . . she may yet be useful, Count . . . further bait.

**Dooku. **_[scoffs] _You truly believe that?

**Caedus. **Yes, Lord Tyranus. They will come for her. I'm sure.

**Dooku. **Then the Killiks can guard her here. Assuming she does not die from her injuries, you may keep her alive until winter solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, her life will be meaningless. The lives of all mundane will be meaningless.

_Exit Caedus, carrying Mara._

**Dathomir. **You will never find the monster you seek. Your plan will fail.

**Dooku. **How little you know, my young Je'daii. Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Witches and make sure their quest is . . . challenging.

_Dooku laughs._

_Exit all._


	16. Kyp's Request

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, in cabin three._

_Luke wakes up._

_A knock sounds on the door._

_Luke rises and retrieves his lightsaber._

**Luke. **Hello?

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

_Enter R2-D2._

**R2-D2. **_[in binary] _Whoa, Master. I don't want to be killed.

**Luke. **_[irritated] _Artoo. It's the middle of the night.

**R2-D2. **It is not, Master Luke. It's five hundred hours. What are you sleeping for?

**Luke. **How many times have I told you? Don't call me Master.

**R2-D2. **Whatever you say, Master Luke. You are the man. You are my number one.

_Luke sighs_.

**Luke. **Artoo. You're supposed to stay in the stables.

**R2-D2. **_[scoffs] _The stables? You see Yoda staying in the stables?

**Luke. **Well, no.

**R2-D2. **Exactly. Listen, we've got another aquatic friend who needs your help.

**Luke. **Again?

**R2-D2. **Yes. I told the varactyls I'd come get you.

_Luke groans._

**Luke. **All right. I'm coming.

**R2-D2. **You're the best, Master Luke.

**Luke. **And don't call me Master Luke.

_R2-D2 laughs._

_Luke deactivates his lightsaber and hooks it to his belt. On an impulse, he also takes Mara's cloaking device._

_Luke mounts R2-D2, who flies toward the Unnh River._

_R2-D2 lands._

Thank you.

_Luke dives into the Unnh River._

_Exit R2-D2._

_Enter the varactyls, three of them._

_Luke approaches them._

_Enter Ikrit, a white-furred lagomorph with wide blue-green eyes, entangled in a Conner net._

_The varactyls surround Ikrit, struggling in vain to free him._

**First Varactyl. **Free him, Master Skywalker.

_Luke swims in closer._

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

**Second Varactyl. **We don't know what it is, Master Skywalker. Many strange things are stirring.

**Luke. **So I've heard.

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

_Ikrit's eyes widen at the sight of the green blade, panicking._

Bloah. I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me cut the net.

_Ikrit makes another fruitless attempt to escape._

Okay, okay.

_Luke deactivates his lightsaber._

It's all right. No lightsaber. See? No lightsaber.

_Ikrit calms._

**Third Varactyl. **Free it, Master Skywalker.

**Luke. **Yes. I've got that part. I'm thinking. _[aside] _But how can I free the lagomorph when he panics at the sight of a blade? It is like he has seen lightsabers before and knows how dangerous they are. _[to the varactyls] _All right. I need all of you to push exactly the way I tell you.

_Using the force of the varactyls shift the ship attached to the Conner net, so that it is no longer in danger of crushing Ikrit. Once this is done, Luke manually untangles the Conner net._

It's okay, Lepi. Good rabbit. Nice rabbit.

_Once released, Ikrit flips into the air._

_The varactyls cheer._

**All. **Thank you, Master Skywalker.

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _Thank you.

**Luke. **Yes. That's okay. Nice rabbit. Well, stay out of trouble.

_Exit Ikrit and the varactyls._

_Luke returns to the Jedi Praxeum._

_Enter R2-D2._

_Luke mounts the aiwha._

**R2-D2. **Success, Master Luke?

**Luke. **Yes. We rescued a lagomorph. It took forever. We almost got stampeded.

**R2-D2. **Good deeds are always dangerous, Master Luke. You saved my sorry hide, didn't you?

_As R2-D2 flies, Luke looks down and sees a familiar figure below._

_Enter Kyp, standing near the refectory._

**Luke. **Kyp. _[hesitates] _Artoo. Set me down over there, will you? Behind that column.

_The aiwha lands._

_Luke dismounts R2-D2 and walks over to Kyp._

_Exit R2-D2._

_Enter Akanah and Ahsoka, arguing in the refectory._

_Luke slips under the cloaking device_

**Akanah. **It cannot be cured. Not quickly, at any rate.

**Ahsoka. **But how did it happen?

**Akanah. **A foolish prank. Those Fel boys from the Yun-Shuno cabin. Chironian blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of that Dathomiri tunic with it.

**Ahsoka. **That's terrible.

**Akanah. **She will live. But she will be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It is up to me . . . and thee.

**Ahsoka. **But the prophecy. If Kirana Ti cannot go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another.

**Akanah. **There is no time. We must leave at first light. That is immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one.

**Ahsoka. **In the land without rain. But that can't be here.

**Akanah. **_[unconvinced] _It might be. The Praxeum is protected with Force illusions. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain.

**Ahsoka. **But . . .

**Akanah. **Ahsoka. Hear me. I . . . I can't explain. But I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Kirana Ti's. I don't want Yoda choosing a Jedi as our fifth companion. And . . . I don't want to risk another Witch.

**Ahsoka. **_[pauses] _You should tell Jaina the rest of your dream.

**Akanah. **No. It would not help.

**Ahsoka. **But if your suspicions are correct, about the Count . . .

**Akanah. **I have thy word not to talk about that. We will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking.

_Luke and Kyp move out of the way._

_Exit Akanah and Ahsoka._

_Kyp starts to follow them._

_Luke removes the cloaking device._

**Luke. **Wait.

**Kyp. **Where did you come from?

**Luke. **I've been here the whole time, cloaked.

**Kyp. **Cloaked? Astral.

**Luke. **How did you know Akanah and your sister were here?

**Kyp. **I heard them walk by the Yun-Shuno cabin. I don't . . . I don't sleep too well here. So, I heard footsteps, and their whispering. And so I kind of followed.

**Luke. **And now you're thinking about following them on the quest.

**Kyp. **How did you know that?

**Luke. **Because if it was my sister, I'd probably be thinking the same thing. But you can't.

**Kyp. **_[defiant] _Because I'm too young?

**Luke. **Because they won't let you. They'll catch you and send you back here. And . . . yes, because you're too young. You remember the voxyn? There will be a lot more like that, more dangerous. Some of the Jedi will die.

**Kyp. **Maybe you're right. But . . . but you can go for me.

**Luke. **Say what?

**Kyp. **You can cloak yourself. You can go.

**Luke. **The Dathomiri don't like males. If they find out . . .

**Kyp. **Don't let them find out. Follow them, cloaked. Keep an eye on my sister. You have to. Please?

**Luke. **Kyp . . .

**Kyp. **You're planning to go anyway, aren't you?

**Luke. **_[sighs] _Yes. I have to find Mara. I have to help, even if they don't want me to.

**Kyp. **I won't tell on you. But you have to promise to keep my sister safe.

**Luke. **I . . . That's a big thing to promise, Kyp, on a mission like this. Besides, she's got Akanah, Corran, and Jaina . . .

**Kyp. **Promise.

**Luke. **I'll do my best. I promise that.

**Kyp. **Get going, then. May the Force be with you.

**Luke. **Tell Yoda . . .

**Kyp. **I'll make something up. I'm good at that. Go on.

_Exit Kyp._

_Luke reaches the top of the Manarai Mountains in time to see a Jedi speeder move away from the Jedi Praxeum._

**Luke. **_[aside] _How am I supposed to keep up with them? Run?

_Enter R2-D2._

**R2-D2. **I'm no gambler, Master Luke, but I bet you need a ride. You interested?

_Luke grins._

**Luke. **Yes. Let's fly.

_Luke mounts the aiwha._

_Exit all._


	17. Qel-Droma's Grudge

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, mounted on R2-D2, over Coruscant._

_Luke watches Akanah's speeder move through Galactic City._

_R2-D2 lands atop the Galactic Empire Embassy._

_Luke frowns at the speeder as it moves on._

**Luke. **Where's Jurokk taking them?

**R2-D2. **O! Jurokk isn't flying, Master Luke. That female is.

**Luke. **Which female?

**R2-D2. **The Dathomiri female. With the silver crown thing in her hair.

**Luke. **Akanah?

**R2-D2. **That's the one. Hey, look. There's a donut shop. Can we get something to go?

**Luke. **Artoo. Dex's Donuts isn't the best place to bring in an aiwha, so . . .

_Luke notices Akanah's speeder moving away from Coruscant._

Never mind. Lets get after them.

_Enter Qel-Droma._

_Using the Force, Qel-Droma conjures vines which prevent the aiwha from taking flight._

**Qel-Droma. **Going somewhere?

**R2-D2. **Je'daii alert. It's the wine guy.

**Qel-Droma. **_[sighs] _The next being, or aiwha, who calls me the "wine guy" will end up in a bottle of Whyren's Reserve.

**Luke. **Master Q. What do you want?

**Qel-Droma. **O! What do I want? You thought, perhaps, that the immortal, all-powerful director of the Jedi Praxeum would not notice your leaving without permission?

**Luke. **Well, maybe.

**Qel-Droma. **I should throw you off this building, minus the aiwha, and see how heroic you sound on the way down.

**Luke. **_[angry] _Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?

**Qel-Droma. **You're a Jedi, boy. I need no other reason.

**Luke. **I have to go on this quest. I've got to help my friends. That's something you wouldn't understand.

**R2-D2. **_[nervous] _Er, Master Luke. Seeing as how we're wrapped in vines three hundred meters in the air, you might want to talk nice.

_Qel-Droma uses the Force to coil the vines tighter around Luke and R2-D2._

**Qel-Droma. **Did I ever tell you about Nomi Da-Boda? Beautiful young Princess of Yavin IV? She liked helping her friends, too. In fact, she helped a young Jedi named Andur Sunrider, also a son of Vader. She gave him a Dathomiri blood trail that let him find his way out of the Graveyard. And do you know how Sunrider rewarded her?

**Luke. **They got married. Happily ever after. The end.

**Qel-Droma. **_[sneers] _Not quite. Sunrider said he would marry her. He took her aboard his ship and headed for Ashla. Halfway back, on a small world called Ambria, he left her. I found her there, you know . . . alone, heartbroken, crying her eyes out. She had given up everything, left everything she knew behind to help a dashing young Jedi who tossed her away like a broken hydrospanner.

**Luke. **That's wrong. But that was millennia ago. What's that got to do with me?

**Qel-Droma. **_[cold] _I fell in love with Nomi, boy. I healed her broken heart. And when she died, I made her my immortal wife on Tython. She waits for me even now. I shall go back to her when I am done with this blasted century of punishment at your ridiculous Praxeum.

**Luke. **You're . . . you're married? But I thought you got in trouble for chasing a Melodie . . .

**Qel-Droma. **My point is you Jedi never change. You accuse us Je'daii of being vain. You should look at yourselves. You take what you want, use whoever you have to, and then you betray everyone around you. So you'll excuse me if I have no love for Jedi. They are a selfish, ungrateful lot. Ask Nomi Sunrider. Or Alema Rar. For that matter, ask Akanah Norand Goss.

**Luke. **What do you mean, ask Akanah?

_Qel-Droma waves his hand dismissively._

**Qel-Droma. **Go. Follow your silly friends.

_Qel-Droma dissipates the vines with the Force._

**Luke. **_[disbelieving] _You're . . , you're letting me go? Just like that?

**Qel-Droma. **The prophecy says at least two of you will die. Perhaps I'll get lucky and you'll be one of them. But mark my words, son of Vader, live or die, you will prove no better than the other Jedi.

_Exit Qel-Droma._

**R2-D2. **Too close.

_Luke nods nervously._

**Luke. **_[aside] _That was ominous. _[to R2-D2] _Come on, Artoo. I'll buy you some donuts in Dex's Donuts.

_R2-D2 takes flight._

_Exit all._


	18. Korriban Zombies

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, mounted on R2-D2, chasing after Akanah's speeder, just outside New Republic City._

_Akanah's speeder lands near the Hutt Haven, followed by R2-D2._

**Luke. **_[to R2-D2] _Stay here. I'm going to scout.

**R2-D2. **"Stay here." I can handle . . . I can do that.

_Luke slips under Mara's cloaking device._

_Exit R2-D2._

_Luke enters the Hutt Haven._

_Enter Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka._

**Jaina. **Corran. Are you sure?

**Corran. **Well, pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent.

**Ahsoka. **_[doubtful] _And you did this with vweilu nuts?

**Corran. **_[offended] _It's a time-honored blood trail. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right.

**Ahsoka. **New Republic City is about ninety klicks from here. Kyp and I . . . we used to live there. That's . . . that's strange. I'd forgotten.

**Akanah. **I dislike this. We should go straight Rimward. The prophecy said Rimward.

**Jaina. **Oh, like your tracking skills are better?

**Akanah. **You challenge my skills, you schutta? You know nothing of being a Witch.

**Jaina. **Oh, schutta. You're calling me a schutta? What the kriff is a schutta?

**Corran. **Bloah. You two. Come on. Not again.

**Ahsoka. **Corran's right. New Republic City is our best bet.

_Akanah nods reluctantly._

**Akanah. **Very well. Let us keep moving.

**Jaina. **You're going to get us arrested, flying. I look closer to sixteen than you do.

**Akanah. **Perhaps. But I have been flying since starfighters were invented. Let us go.

_Exit Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka, returning to their speeder._

_Luke exits the Hutt Haven._

_Enter R2-D2._

_Luke mounts the aiwha, who takes off and follows Akanah's speeder spinward._

**Luke. **_[aside]_ I wonder whether Akanah was kidding. I don't know exactly when starfighters were invented. But I figure that was back in pre-Republic times, during the rule of the Celestials. _[frowns] _How old _is _Akanah? And what was Qel-Droma talking about? What bad experience did she have with Jedi?

_R2-D2 slows as they approach New Republic City._

_[to R2-D2] _You okay?

**R2-D2. **Fine, Master Luke. I could . . . I could take on an army.

**Luke. **_[guilty] _You don't sound so good.

**R2-D2. **Don't worry about me, Master Luke. I'm a tough one.

_Akanah's speeder lands in New Republic City, near Victory Lake._

**Luke. **Set me down there. That's close enough.

_The aiwha lands near the New Republic Obelisk._

I want you to go back to the Praxeum. Get some rest, graze. I'll be fine.

**R2-D2. **_[skeptical] _You sure, Master Luke?

**Luke. **You've done enough already. I'll be fine. And thanks a kilo.

**R2-D2. **A kilo of krill, maybe. That sounds good. All right. But be careful, Master Luke. I've got a feeling they didn't come here to meet anything friendly and handsome like me.

**Luke. **I'll be careful.

_Exit R2-D2._

_Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka deboard their speeder, then head onward through the capital._

_Luke starts to follow._

_Enter the voxyn, disguised as a human._

_Luke freezes._

_Luke slips on Mara's cloaking device and follows the voxyn, as it follows Akanah's party._

_The Jedi and Dathomiri stop in front of the Alliance War Museum, then slip inside._

_The voxyn hesitates, then turns away; Luke follows him._

_Luke follows the voxyn into the Coruscant Xenozoology Museum._

_Luke and the voxyn pass through a room filled with rancor and sabercat skeletons._

_Luke follows the voxyn into a makeshift Sith throne room, guarded by several Killiks._

_Enter Caedus and Dooku, the latter seated on a throne, flanked by advisors (Janus Greejatus and Sim Aloo)._

**Dooku. **Well?

_The voxyn bows before Dooku._

**Voxyn. **They are here, Count.

**Dooku. **I know that, you fool. But where?

**Voxyn. **In that infidel museum.

**Caedus. **_[irritable] _The Alliance War Museum.

**Voxyn. **_[glares at Caedus] _As you say, my lord.

**Caedus. **How many?

_The voxyn ignores him._

**Dooku. **How many?

**Voxyn. **Four, Count. The Corellian, Corran Horn. And the petite female with that horrible shield.

**Caedus. **Jaina.

**Voxyn. **And two other females, Witches. One wears a chromium circlet.

**Dooku. **_[growls] _That one I know.

_All shift uncomfortably._

**Caedus. **_[to Dooku] _Let me take them. We have more than enough . . .

**Dooku. **Patience. They'll have their hands full already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied.

**Caedus. **But . . .

**Dooku. **We cannot risk you, my boy.

**Voxyn. **_[smiles cruelly] _Yes, boy. You are much too fragile to risk. Let me finish them off.

**Dooku. **_[rises] _No. You have already failed me, voxyn.

**Voxyn. **But Count . . .

**Dooku. **No excuses.

_The voxyn flinches._

I should throw you into the Maw for your incompetence. I send you to capture a child of the three elder Je'daii. And you bring me a scrawny daughter of Ashla.

**Voxyn. **But you promised me revenge, a command of my own.

**Dooku. **I am Emperor Palpatine's senior commander. And I will choose lieutenants who get me results. It was only thanks to Jacen that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, voxyn, until I find some other menial task for you.

_Exit the voxyn._

_[to Caedus] _Now, my boy. The first thing we must do is isolate the Jedi Solo. The monster we seek will then come to her.

**Caedus. **The Witches will be difficult to dispose of. Akanah Norand Goss . . .

**Dooku. **Do not speak her name.

**Caedus. **_[swallows] _S-sorry, Count. I just . . .

_Dooku holds up his hand._

**Dooku. **Let me show you, my boy, how we will bring the Witches down. _[to Greejatus] _Do you have the teeth?

**Greejatus. **Yes, Count.

**Dooku. **Plant them.

_Greejatus removes several sabercat teeth and places them in the dirt before him._

**Greejatus. **Ready, Count.

**Dooku. **Excellent. Water them, and we will let them scent their prey.

_Greejatus pours blood over the sabercat teeth._

_[to Caedus] _Soon, I will show you, Lord Caedus, soldiers that will make your army from that little ship look insignificant.

**Caedus. **_[annoyed] _I've spent a year training my forces. When the _Anakin Solo_ arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best . . .

**Dooku. **_[scoffs] _I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Emperor Palpatine. And you, of course, will have a role to play.

_Caedus pales._

But under my leadership, the forces of the Sith will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold, my ultimate killing machines.

_The soil erupts, revealing the resurrected sabercat cubs._

_[angry] _What is this? Cute cuddly felines? Where did you find those teeth?

_Greejatus cowers._

**Greejatus. **From the exhibit, my lord . . . just like you said. The sabercat . . .

**Dooku. **No, you idiot. I said the mythosaur. Gather up those . . . those blasted little beasts and take them outside. And never let me see your face again.

_Exit Greejatus, with the sabercats._

_[to Aloo] _You. Get me the right teeth. Now!

_Exit Aloo._

Imbeciles.

**Caedus. **This is why I don't use mundane. They are unreliable.

**Dooku. **They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent. I love them.

_Enter Aloo, with mythosaur teeth._

Excellent.

_Dooku leaps from his throne, landing gracefully to the ground. Wincing, the Count rubs his shoulders._

Curse my stiff neck.

**Aloo. **Another thermal sheet, my lord? More nullicaine?

**Dooku. **No. It will pass.

_The Count snatches the teeth._

I shall do this myself. _[smiles] _Mythosaur teeth? _[scoffs] _Those foolish mundane don't even know when they have rancor teeth in their possession. And not just any rancor teeth. These come from the ancient Sith king Dathka Graush himself. They shall do nicely.

_Dooku plants the teeth in the dirt, then steps back._

Rise.

_The ground trembles, revealing an army of Korriban zombies._

_[glances at the Killiks] _Quickly. Do you have the scent?

_The Killik (Saras) reveals a fragment of a Dathomiri robe._

**Saras. **Yes, my lord.

**Dooku. **Excellent. Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to Jedi or Witch. They will tear the Dathomiri and their allies to shreds. Toss it here.

_As the Korriban zombies rise from the ground, one of them (Darth Drear) stares in Luke's direction._

_Luke charges at Saras and snatches the fabric from the Killik._

What's this?

_Luke lands at the feet of Drear, who hisses._

An intruder, one cloaked in darkness. Seal the doors.

**Caedus. **It's Luke Skywalker. It has to be.

_As Luke sprints for the exit, Drear rips away a fragment of his robes, catching his scent._

_Luke's eyes widen fearfully, but he moves on._

_The young Jedi manages to slip through the doors just in time, sprinting for the Alliance War Museum._

_Exit all._


	19. The Corellian Sand Panther

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, cloaked, in the Alliance War Museum.._

_Luke removes Mara's cloaking device, once he has made it past security._

_Enter Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka._

_Luke runs into Jaina, knocking her aside._

_Corran yelps in surprise._

_Akanah and Ahsoka aim their bows at Luke._

**Akanah. **You. How dare you show thy face here?

**Corran. **Luke. Thank the Force.

_Akanah glares at Corran._

I mean, kriff. You're not supposed to be here.

**Luke. **Jacen. He's here.

**Jaina. **Where?

**Luke. **_[explains the scene in the Coruscant Xenozoology Museum, with the voxyn and Dooku]_

**Akanah. **The Count is here? That is impossible. You lie.

**Luke. **Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Korriban zombies . . .

**Jaina. **What? How many?

**Luke. **Twelve. And that's not all. That guy, the Count . . . he said he was sending something, a "playmate," to distract you over here. A monster.

_Jaina and Corran exchange looks._

**Corran. **We were following Dathomir's trail. I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent. . . . She must have stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet.

**Ahsoka. **_[nervous] _Akanah. If it is the Count . . .

**Akanah. **It cannot be. Luke must have seen a villip or some other illusion.

**Luke. **Illusions don't crack gratenite floors.

_Akanah takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself._

**Akanah. **If Luke is telling the truth about the Korriban zombies, we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible. . . . We must leave now.

**Luke. **Good idea.

**Akanah. **I was not including thee, boy. You are not part of this quest.

**Luke. **O! I'm trying to save your lives.

**Jaina. **_[grim] _You shouldn't have come, Luke. But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the speeder.

**Akanah. **That is not thy decision.

**Jaina. **_[scowls] _You're not the boss here, Akanah. I don't care how old you are. You're still a conceited little brat.

**Akanah. **You never had any wisdom when it came to males. You never could leave them behind.

_Jaina glares at Akanah._

_Enter the Corellian sand panther, a large predatory feline with tan fur and venomous claws._

_The mundane scream._

**Jaina. **The Corellian sand panther. Don't move.

_The sand panther roars._

**Akanah. **Separate on my mark. Try to keep it distracted.

**Corran. **Until when?

**Akanah. **Until I think of a way to kill it. Go.

_Luke activates his lightsaber and rolls to the left. The Witches climb onto an exhibit and fire arrows at the sand panther, while Corran reaches into the Force to calm the beast. Each of the Witches' arrows fire harmlessly off the sand panther's fur. The sand panther claws at the exhibit and knocks Akanah and Ahsoka to the ground. _

_Jaina steps forward, armed with her personal energy shield._

_The sand panther recoils._

**Jaina. **Back.

_The sand panther growls and retreats from the shield._

_The sand panther prepares to pounce._

_Luke charges forward._

**Luke. **O!

_Luke slashes with his lightsaber, but fur seems to be made from beskar._

_The sand panther claws at Luke, ripping off a chunk of his robes._

_As Luke steps backward, the sand panther springs at him. The Jedi leaps out of the way, landing on a model of a Y-wing starfighter, which begins to tip._

_The sand panther leaps onto the model, swiping at Luke._

_Luke tumbles down onto an Old Republic gunship. He looks up, watching as the sand panther widens its maw._

_[aside] _Its mouth. Its fur is completely invulnerable. But if I can strike it in the mouth. . . . _[to Akanah] _Akanah. Target the mouth.

_As the sand panther lunges, Luke drops down from the gunship onto a model of the planet Coruscant._

_As the sand panther lands on the gunship, the fibercords snap, causing the display to swing downward. The sand panther leaps away from the gunship and lands on the model Coruscant._

Corran. Clear the area.

_Corran uses the Force to corral the mundane away from the sand panther, just as the gunship comes crashing to the ground._

_Jaina leaps onto the railing, in front of the sand panther, who regards both her and Luke coldly._

_Akanah and Ahsoka take the high ground, readying their bows._

**Akanah. **No clear shot. Get it to open its mouth more.

_The sand panther snarls._

_Luke glances around._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Options. I need . . . _[with realization] _The gift shop. I have a vague memory from my trip here as a youngling . . . something I made Mother buy me and instantly regretted. If they still sell that stuff . . . _[to Jaina] _Jaina. Keep it occupied.

_Jaina nods grimly._

_Jaina activates her lightsaber and blasts the sand panther with a wave of Force lightning._

_The sand panther roars and pounces. Jaina rolls out of the way, using her personal energy shield to keep the feline at bay._

_Luke runs for the gift shop._

**Akanah. **This is no time for souvenirs, boy.

_Luke runs through the gift shop, searching._

**Luke. **There.

_Luke grabs several packets of stormtrooper rations and returns to the battleground._

_The Witches shower the sand panther with arrows, but it is to no avail. _

_As the sand panther claws at Jaina, she jabs at it and backs up. The beast advances._

**Jaina. **Luke. Whatever you're going to do . . .

_The sand panther roars and swats Jaina backward, throwing her aside._

**Luke. **O!

_Luke tosses his lightsaber at the sand panther. The Corellian feline turns and snarls._

_Luke charges and tosses a packet of stormtrooper rations into the sand panther's maw, causing the beast to choke and gag._

Akanah. Get ready.

_The sand panther chokes down the stormtrooper rations and glares at Luke._

Snack time.

_The sand panther roars, and Luke manages to toss several packets of stormtrooper rations down its throat._

_The Corellian predator gags and backs up._

Now.

_The Witches fire arrows straight into the feline's maw. The Corellian sand panther dies, leaving behind its fur coat alone._

_As alarms wail, mundane security guards come running past._

_Corran kneels at Jaina's side and helps her up, as Akanah and Ahsoka drop down gracefully beside Luke._

**Akanah. **_[cautious] _That was . . . an interesting strategy.

**Luke. **_[shrugs] _It worked.

_Akanah indicates the sand panther pelt._

**Akanah. **Take it.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _What, the sand panther's fur? Isn't that an animal rights violation or something?

**Akanah. **It is a spoil of war. It is rightly thine.

**Luke. **You killed it.

**Akanah. **_[shakes her head] _I think thy stormtrooper rations did that. Fair is fair, Luke Skywalker. Take the fur.

_Luke picks up the sand panther pelt and slips it on, as Corran uses the Force to confuse the guards._

**Luke. **Not exactly my style.

**Corran. **We have to get out of here. The security guards won't stay confused for long.

_Luke frowns at the guards' behavior._

**Luke. **You did that?

**Corran. **A minor Force illusion, a form of Alter Mind. But it will only last a few seconds.

**Akanah. **The security guards are not our biggest worry. Look.

_Enter the Korriban zombies, all eyeing Luke._

**Luke. **Go. They will be hunting me. I'll distract them.

**Akanah. **No. We go together.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _But you said . . .

**Akanah. **You are part of this quest now. I do not like it. But there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind.

_Exit all._


	20. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka, in the Jedi speeder, in New Republic City._

_The speeder is chased by a Lambda-class shuttle, commanded by Sith forces._

**Luke. **They know the speeder. We have to ditch it.

_Akanah swerves to avoid the Sith shuttle._

**Corran. **Maybe GAS will shoot it down.

**Luke. **GAS probably thinks it's one of theirs. How can the Count use mundane, anyway?

**Akanah. **_[bitter] _Mercenaries. It is distasteful, but many mundane will fight for any cause as long as they are paid.

**Luke. **But don't they see who they are working for? Don't they notice all the monsters around them?

**Akanah. **_[shakes her head] _I do not know how much they see through the Force. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mundane can be more horrible than Sith.

_The Sith shuttle advances, as the speeder is caught in New Republic City air traffic._

_Jaina closes her eyes and reaches into the Force._

**Jaina. **Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?

_Nothing happens._

_Ahsoka points ahead._

**Ahsoka. **There. That docking bay.

**Akanah. **We'll be trapped.

**Ahsoka. **Trust me.

_The speeder lands in the aforementioned docking bay._

_Once the Jedi and Dathomiri have deboarded the speeder, Ahsoka leads her fellows onward._

Subway entrance. Let's go south. Westport.

**Jaina. **Anything.

_All board the Errant Venture, a docked shadowport, with crimson armor. The moment they have boarded, the Errant Venture takes off. The Sith speeder circles the hangar, but does not follow._

**Corran. **_[sighs] _Nice job, Ahsoka, thinking of the subway.

**Ahsoka. **Yes, well, I saw that spaceport when Kyp and I came through last season. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in New Republic City.

**Corran. **_[frowns] _New? But that spaceport looked really old.

**Ahsoka. **I guess. But trust me, when we lived here as younglings, there was no subway.

_Jaina sits forward._

**Jaina. **Wait a minute. No subway at all?

_Ahsoka nods._

_All but Ahsoka exchange dubious looks._

**Akanah. **Ahsoka. How long ago . . . ?

_Akanah falters as the shadowport lands on a neighboring planet, Vulpter. The moment they have landed, it becomes clear that a Sith shuttle has followed the Jedi and Dathomiri here._

**Luke. **We need to change ships. Next spaceport.

_All deboard the _Errant Venture _and move onward through Vulpter._

_Exit all._


	21. Yavin's Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka, on Vulpter._

_All wander through a Vulptereen spaceport._

_Enter Yavin, disguised as a homeless Vulptereen, sitting by a fire._

**Yavin. **You all need to get warmed up? Come on over.

_All huddle around a fire._

**Jaina. **_[shudders] _Well, this is great.

**Corran. **My hooves are frozen.

**Luke. **Feet.

**Ahsoka. **Maybe we should contact the Praxeum. Yoda . . .

**Akanah. **No. They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves.

_Luke gazes helplessly around the spaceport._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Somewhere, far in the Outer Rim, Mara is in danger. Dathomir is in chains. A cataclysmic monster is on the loose. And we are stuck on the Deep Core, sharing a homeless being's fire.

**Yavin. **You know, you're never completely without friends. You kids need a freighter going Rimward?

**Luke. **Yes, sir. You know of any?

_Yavin indicates a docked AA-9 Coruscant freighter, the_ Jendirian Valley_, a relic from the Clone Wars._

**Jaina. **That's . . . convenient. Thank you . . . er . . .

_Exit Yavin, with the flames._


	22. Yavin's Advice

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Jaina, on the Jendirian Valley._

_Luke approaches Jaina, who listens to jizz music over the subspace transceiver._

**Luke. **Join you?

_Jaina shrugs._

_As Luke sits beside Jaina, she indicates the sand panther pelt._

**Jaina. **Nice coat.

**Luke. **Yes. But the Corellian sand panther wasn't the monster we're looking for.

**Jaina. **Not even close. We've got a long way to go.

**Luke. **Whatever this mystery monster is, the Count said it would come for you. They wanted to isolate you from the group, so the monster will appear and battle you one-on-one.

**Jaina. **He said that?

**Luke. **Well, something like that, yes.

**Jaina. **_[sarcastic] _That's great. I love being used as bait.

**Luke. **No idea what the monster might be?

**Jaina. **_[shakes her head] _But you know where we're going, don't you? Braxant. That's where Dathomir was heading.

**Luke. **Why? What's so bad about the Braxant sector?

**Jaina. **The dark side is very strong there because the Valley of the Dark Lords is so near. Sith magic, what's left of it, still lingers. Monsters are attracted to that area like you wouldn't believe.

**Luke. **What's the Valley of the Dark Lords?

**Jaina. **_[raises an eyebrow] _You really don't know? Ask kriffing Akanah. She's the expert.

_Jaina glares out the viewport._

**Luke. **That's why you don't get along with Akanah.

**Jaina. **_[frowns] _What?

**Luke. **The Witches tried to recruit you.

**Jaina. **_[sighs] _I almost joined them. Jacen, Mara, and I ran into them once, and Akanah tried to convince me. She almost did, but . . .

**Luke. **But?

_Jaina clenches her fists._

**Jaina. **I would have had to leave Jacen.

**Luke. **Oh.

**Jaina. **Akanah and I got into a fight. She told me I was a fool. She said I would regret my choice. She said Jacen would let me down someday.

**Luke. **That's harsh. It's hard to admit Akanah was right.

_Jaina glares at Luke._

**Jaina. **She wasn't right. Jacen never let me down. Never.

**Luke. **We'll have to fight him. There's no way around it.

_Jaina doesn't answer._

You haven't seen him lately. I know it's hard to believe, but . . .

**Jaina. **I'll do what I have to.

**Luke. **Even if that means killing him?

**Jaina. **_[cold] _Do me a favor. Get out.

_Luke turns to leave._

Luke.

_Luke turns._

Mara wanted to join the Witches, too. Maybe you should think about why.

_Exit Jaina._

_Luke enters another sleeping compartment, where Corran is asleep._

_Enter Yavin._

**Yavin. **Oh, don't be afraid of dreams. If it weren't for dreams, I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're better than Tythonian sludgenews.

_Yavin clears his throat and raises his hands dramatically._

Dreams like a holocast, downloading truth in my ears. They tell me lubed stuff.

**Luke. **Yavin?

**Yavin. **_[in stage whisper] _I'm incognito. Call me Jax.

**Luke. **A god named Jax?

**Yavin. **_[shrugs] _Sekot insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a Jedi quest, even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my sister. Nobody.

**Luke. **Can you help us, then?

**Yavin. **Shh. I already have. Haven't you been looking outside?

**Luke. **The freighter. How fast are we moving?

**Yavin. **_[laughs] _Fast enough. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. It's almost twenty-two hundred hours, Coruscant time. But I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of the GA, at least.

**Luke. **But where is Dathomir?

**Yavin. **I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don't know that. She's . . . clouded from me. I don't like it.

**Luke. **And Mara?

**Yavin. **_[frowns] _Oh, you mean that girl you lost? Hmm. I don't know.

**Luke. **_[aside] _I try not to feel angry. I know the Je'daii have a hard time taking mortals seriously, even Jedi. We live such short lives, compared to the immortals. _[to Yavin] _What about the monster Dathomir was seeking? Do you know what it is?

**Yavin. **No. But there is one who might. If you haven't yet found the monster when you reach the Braxant sector, seek out Jorj Car'das of the Aing-Tii. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my Prophet.

**Luke. **But it's your Prophet. Can't you tell us what the prophecy means?

**Yavin. **_[sighs] _You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search.

**Luke. **In other words, you don't know.

**Yavin. **_[checks his chrono] _Ah, look at the time. I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again, Luke. But remember what I said. Get some sleep. And when you return, I expect a good poem about your journey.

_Yavin uses the Force to place Luke in a deep hibernation trance._

_Exit all._


	23. Anakin and Akanah

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Akanah and Anakin Skywalker, a black-clad Jedi with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, on Korriban._

_Akanah grabs Anakin's hand and pulls him onward._

**Akanah. **_[fearful] _Hurry. He will find us.

**Anakin. **I'm not afraid.

**Akanah. **You should be.

_Anakin and Akanah hurry through the Valley of the Dark Lords, where the terentatek guardian awaits._

**Anakin. **There is no need to run. I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands.

**Akanah. **Not this one. The terentatek is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way.

**Anakin. **I don't trust your father.

**Akanah. **You should not. You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die.

**Anakin. **_[laughs] _Then why don't you help me, pretty one?

**Akanah. **I . . . I am afraid. The terentatek will stop me. My sisters . . . If they found out, they would disown me.

_Anakin rubs his hands together._

**Anakin. **Then there's nothing for it.

**Akanah. **Wait.

_Akanah hands Anakin a stylus._

If you must fight, take this. My mother Isela gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it . . . my immortal power.

_Akanah uses the Force to enchant the stylus, creating the lightsaber which would one day be wielded by Luke Skywalker._

Take it. And make of it a weapon.

**Anakin. **_[laughs] _A stylus? How will this slay the terentatek, pretty one?

**Akanah. **It may not. But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn.

_Anakin activates the lightsaber, which glows with an emerald blade._

**Anakin. **Well balanced. Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands.

**Akanah. **_[sighs] _The lightsaber is like a riptide, the current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea.

_Unseen, the terentatek growls, as it approaches the Jedi._

_Akanah gasps._

Too late. He is here.

_Exit all._


	24. The Endorian Borra

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka, on Eriadu._

_All enter the city of Phelar._

_As they walk, Luke relays Yavin's message to Corran._

**Luke. **According to Yavin, we should seek out Jorj Car'das in the Braxant sector.

**Corran. **That's good, I guess. But we have got to get there first.

_All stop in the middle of Phelar._

**Jaina. **Great. No spaceport. No airtaxis. No speeder shop. No way out.

**Corran. **There's a tapcaf.

**Akanah. **Yes. Caf is good.

**Corran. **And pastries and spare flimsi.

**Jaina. **_[sighs] _Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Luke, Ahsoka, and I will check in Eriadu Manufacturing. Maybe they can give us directions.

_Exit Corran and Akanah._

_Luke, Jaina, and Ahsoka enter Eriadu Manufacturing._

_Enter Eru Matalis, a male Eriaduan holojournalist._

**Luke. **We need directions from Eriadu into the Braxant sector.

_Matalis frowns._

**Matalis. **_[doubtful] _You could call for a airtaxi from Phelar Port. That's down at the edge of the forests. But it would take at least an hour to get here. Cost several hundred credits.

_Exit Matalis._

_Luke, Jaina, and Ahsoka exit Eriadu Manufacturing._

**Jaina. **_[annoyed] _Wonderful. I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion.

**Luke. **But Matalis said . . .

**Jaina. **I know. I'm checking anyway.

_Exit Jaina._

_Luke and Ahsoka stand together awkwardly._

**Luke. **So . . . how do you like being a Witch so far?

**Ahsoka. **_[purses her lips] _You're not still angry at me for joining, are you?

**Luke. **No, as long as, you know, you're happy.

**Ahsoka. **I'm not sure "happy" is the right word, with Mother Dathomir gone. But being a Witch is definitely astral. I feel calmer somehow. Everything seems to have slowed down around me. I guess that's the immortality. _[sighs] _Kyp didn't understand my decision.

**Luke. **He'll be all right. The Jedi Praxeum takes in a lot of younglings. They did that for Mara.

**Ahsoka. **_[nods] _I hope we find her. Mara, I mean. She's lucky to have a friend like you.

**Luke. **A lot of good it did her.

**Ahsoka. **Don't blame yourself, Luke. You risked your life to save my brother and me. I mean, that was seriously brave. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have felt okay about leaving Kyp at the Praxeum. I figured if there were people like you there, Kyp would be fine. You're a good guy.

**Luke. **Even though I knocked you down in bolo-ball.

**Ahsoka. **_[laughs] _Okay. Except for that, you're a good guy.

_Enter Corran and Akanah, exiting the tapcaf, still out of earshot._

**Luke. **So what's the story with you and Kyp? Where did you go to school before the Shadow Academy?

**Ahsoka. **_[frowns] _I think it was a boarding school in New Republic City. It seems like so long ago.

**Luke. **You never lived with your parents? I mean, your mundane parent?

**Ahsoka. **We were told our parents were dead. There was a bank trust for us. A lot of credits, I think. A lawyer would come by once in a while to check on us. Then Kyp and I had to leave that school.

**Luke. **Why?

**Ahsoka. **_[frowns] _We had to go somewhere. I remember it was important. We traveled a long way. And we stayed in this hotel for a few weeks. And then . . . I don't know. One day, a different lawyer came to get us out. He said it was time for us to leave. He drove us back Coreward, through New Republic City, then up to Ithor. And we started going to the Shadow Academy.

**Luke. **So you've been raising Kyp pretty much all your life? Just the two of you?

**Ahsoka. **_[nods] _That's why I wanted to join the Witches so bad. I mean, I know it's selfish. But I wanted my own life and friends. I love Kyp, don't get me wrong. I just needed to find out what it would be like not to be an elder sister twenty-four hours a day.

**Luke. **Akanah seems to trust you. What were you guys talking about, anyway? Something dangerous about the quest?

**Ahsoka. **When?

**Luke. **Yesterday morning in the refectory, something about the Count.

**Ahsoka. **How did you . . . ? The cloaking device. Were you eavesdropping?

**Luke. **No. I mean, not really. I just . . .

_Corran and Akanah return, with cups of caf and pieces of sweetcake._

_All eat and drink._

**Akanah. **We should do a blood trail. Corran, do you have any vweilu nuts left?

_Corran eats a piece of sweetcake._

**Corran. **I think so. I just need to . . .

_Corran freezes, sensing something in the Force._

_A breeze blows through Phelar, a remnant of Yu'shaa's presence._

**Akanah. **_[gasps] _Corran. Thy cup.

_Corran drops his cup of caf, as the avians printed on the front come to life and fly away._

_Corran collapses._

_Enter Jaina, wielding her violet lightsaber._

**Jaina. **O! I just . . . What's wrong with Corran?

**Luke. **I don't know. He collapsed.

_Corran groans._

**Jaina. **Well, get him up. We have to get out of here.

_All hurry to the outskirts of Phelar, dragging Corran along._

_Enter the Korriban zombies, led by Darth Drear, each one of them armed with blasters._

_Jaina activates her personal energy shield._

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

_Akanah and Ahsoka draw their bows, the latter shielding Corran._

Back up.

_All begin to retreat, but two more zombies approach from behind._

_Drear removes a comlink and speaks into it._

**Drear. **_[speaks in Sith]_

**Luke. **He's calling reinforcements.

**Corran. **_[moans] _It's near.

**Luke. **It's here.

**Corran. **No. The gift. The gift from the Wild.

**Jaina. **We'll have to go one-on-one. Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Corran that way.

**Akanah. **Agreed.

**Corran. **The Wild.

_A breeze blows past, a remnant of Yu'shaa's presence._

_Luke charges the zombies._

_Drear fires his blaster, but Luke deflects the bolt with his lightsaber._

_Luke slices off Drear's arms at the elbows, then drives his lightsaber through his waist, cutting him in half._

_Drear falls to the ground, but immediately begins to reform._

_A second zombie (Dail'Liss) charges forward, but Luke uses his lightsaber to slice the blaster in two._

_Two zombies come behind Luke and shoot him in the back._

_Luke falls to the ground, but the sand panther fur absorbs the blaster bolts._

**Jaina. **Luke.

_Jaina charges Dail'Liss, as Akanah and Ahsoka fire arrows at two more (Wim Nickter and Hartwig, respectively)._

_Corran rises and approaches the trees._

_As Luke rises to his feet, Drear reforms and charges him._

_Hartwig charges Ahsoka, but the Dathomiri removes a vibroblade and stabs the zombie in the chest. Hartwig bursts into flames and vanishes._

**Akanah. **How did you do that?

**Ahsoka. **I don't know. Lucky stab?

**Akanah. **Well, do it again.

_However, now the Korriban zombies keep their distance from Ahsoka._

**Luke. **Plan?

_Nobody answers._

_The trees shiver, as the Endorian borra approaches._

**Corran. **A gift.

_Enter the Endorian borra, a predatory boar-wolf with gray skin, three meters in height._

_The borra growls and knocks three zombies aside with its tusks, sending them flying off a cliff, smashing them to pieces. Then the borra turns to the Jedi and Dathomiri._

_Jaina raises her lightsaber._

**Corran. **Don't kill it.

_The borra grunts, preparing to charge._

**Akanah. **That's the Endorian borra. I don't think we can kill it.

**Corran. **It's a gift, a blessing from the Wild.

_The borra growls and charges. Akanah and Ahsoka dive out of the way, as Luke pushes Corran out of the way._

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Yes, I feel blessed. Scatter.

_All scatter, confusing the borra._

**Jaina. **It wants to kill us.

**Corran. **Of course. It's wild.

**Ahsoka. **So how is that a blessing?

_The borra charges Ahsoka, but she rolls out of the way and comes behind the boar-wolf, as it crashes into a sign._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I'm pretty sure Anakin Skywalker fought this thing once. But I can't remember how he beat it. I have a vague memory of the borra's plowing down several Old Republic cities before Anakin managed to subdue it. I hoped Phelar is insured against giant wild boar-wolf attacks.

**Akanah. **Keep moving.

_Akanah and Ahsoka run in opposite directions, as Corran tries to use the Force to subdue the borra._

_Jaina raises her personal energy shield. The borra growls with outrage and charges Luke and her._

_Luke and Jaina dodge the borra, which crashes into the trees._

_Running through the Eriaduan forest, Luke and Jaina come across an old hovertrain rail._

**Luke. **This way.

_Luke and Jaina follow the hovertrain rail, while the borra roars after them._

_Luke and Jaina reach the edge of a gorge (where a bridge stretches from one side to the other), where a covered tunnel awaits._

Follow me.

_Jaina slows at the sight of the gorge, but Luke pulls her along._

_As the borra advances, Luke and Jaina hurry through the tunnel._

_The Jedi reach the edge of the bridge._

**Jaina. **No.

_The borra approaches._

**Luke. **Come on. It will hold our weight, probably.

**Jaina. **_[fearful] _I can't.

_The borra smashes through the tunnel._

**Luke. **Now.

_Jaina looks down and swallows._

_The borra charges through the tunnel, straight toward the Jedi. Luke tackles Jaina and sends them both sideways off the edge of the bridge, into the side of a mountain._

_Luke and Jaina slide down the mountain, using Jaina's shield as a hoversled. The borra tries to follow, but rather it stumbles and falls with a loud squeal._

_Luke and Jaina stop at the bottom of the gorge._

You're acrophobic.

**Jaina. **Don't be stupid.

**Luke. **That explains why you freaked out on Yavin's cloud car, why you didn't want to talk about it.

**Jaina. **_[sighs] _If you tell anyone, I swear . . .

**Luke. **No, no. It's all right. It's just . . . the daughter of Sekot, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?

**Corran's Voice. **Hello?

**Luke. **Down here.

_Enter Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka._

_All observe the struggling borra._

**Corran. **A blessing of the Wild.

**Akanah. **I agree. We must use it.

**Jaina. **_[irritable] _Hold up. Explain to me why you're so sure this boar-wolf is a blessing.

**Corran. **_[distracted] _It's our ride Rimward. Do you have any idea how fast this borra can travel?

**Luke. **Fun. Like porcine equestrians.

**Corran. **_[nods] _We need to get aboard. _[sighs] _I wish . . . I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now.

**Luke. **What's gone?

_Corran mounts the borra and tames it with the Force._

**Jaina. **Beast control. Great.

_Jaina mounts the borra behind Corran._

_Akanah and Ahsoka approach the borra._

**Luke. **Wait a second. Do you two know what Corran is talking about, this wild blessing?

**Akanah. **Of course. Did you not feel it in the Force? It was so strong. . . . I never thought I would sense that presence again.

**Luke. **What presence?

_Akanah stares at Luke incredulously._

**Akanah. **The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the borra, I felt the presence of Yu'shaa.

_Exit all._


	25. Ahsoka's Secret

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka, in the Raxus system._

_The Endorian borra stops to drink from the river._

**Corran. **This is as far as he will go. We need to go while he is eating.

_All dismount the borra and veer away from the boar-wolf._

_Exit the Endorian borra._

_The Jedi and Dathomiri approach Raxus Prime, a junkyard world._

_All pause at the sight of the global industrial metal junkscape and toxic waste pools._

**Luke. **Bloah.

**Jaina. **Something tells me we're not going to find a speeder shop here. _[to Corran] _I don't suppose you've got another wild boar-wolf up your sleeve?

_Corran reaches into the Force; he spreads out five vweilu nuts, as he performs a blood trail. _

**Corran. **That's us. Those five nuts right there.

**Luke. **Which one is me?

**Akanah. **The little deformed one.

**Luke. **Oh, shut up.

_Corran indicates another group of vweilu nuts._

**Corran. **That cluster right there? That's trouble.

**Jaina. **A monster?

**Corran. **_[uneasy] _I don't sense anything, which doesn't make sense. But the vweilu nuts don't lie. Our next challenge . . .

_Corran indicates Raxus Prime._

_Luke, Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka sit down and set camp._

_Jaina uses the Force to start a fire, while the Witches gather thermal tents and sleep-cocoons. _

_All sit around the fire._

**Akanah. **The stars are out.

**Ahsoka. **Astral. I've never actually seen the galaxy.

**Akanah. **This is nothing. In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution.

**Luke. **You talk like you're not human.

**Akanah. **_[raises an eyebrow] _I am a Witch. I care what happens to the wild places of the galaxy. Can the same be said for thee?

**Jaina. **For _you_. Not _thee_.

**Akanah. **But you use _you_ for the beginning of a sentence.

**Jaina. **And for the end. No _thou_. No _thee_. Just _you_.

**Akanah. **_[exasperated] _I hate this language. It changes too often.

**Corran. **_[sighs] _If only Yu'shaa were here. He would set things right.

_Akanah nods sadly._

Maybe it was the caf. I was drinking caf, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more caf . . .

**Luke. **Corran. Do you really think that was Yu'shaa? I mean, I know you want it to be.

**Corran. **He sent us help. I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to Eriadu and drinking a lot of caf. It's the best lead we've gotten in two millennia. I was so close.

**Jaina. **_[to Ahsoka] _What I want to know is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There are a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them.

**Ahsoka. **_[shakes her head] _I don't know. I just stabbed it, and it went up in flames.

**Luke. **Maybe there's something special about your vibroblade.

**Akanah. **It is the same as mine. Adegan crystal, yes. But mine did not affect the troopers that way.

**Luke. **Maybe you have to hit the zombie in a certain spot.

_Ahsoka looks uncomfortable._

**Akanah. **Never mind. We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through this junk world, we must continue Rimward. If we can find a ship, we can jump to the nearest system. I think that would be Kessel.

**Ahsoka. **_[fearful] _No. Not there.

**Akanah. **_[frowns] _Why?

**Ahsoka. **_[shaky] _I . . . I think we stayed there for a while, Kyp and I . . . when we were traveling. And then, I can't remember. . . .

_Luke and Corran exchange looks._

**Luke. **Ahsoka. That hotel you stayed at . . . Was it possibly called Sinkhole Station?

**Ahsoka. **_[eyes widen] _How could you know that?

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, great.

**Jaina. **Wait. What is Sinkhole Station?

**Luke. **A year and a half ago, Corran, Mara, and I got trapped there. It's the lair of the Mind Walkers, who imprison beings by inducing a peaceful apathy. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. Time passes differently there.

**Ahsoka. **No, no. That's not possible.

**Luke. **You said somebody came and got you out.

**Ahsoka. **Yes.

**Luke. **What did he look like? What did he say?

**Ahsoka. **I . . . I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about this.

_Akanah sits forward, looking concerned._

**Akanah. **You said that New Republic City had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there.

**Ahsoka. **Yes, but . . .

**Akanah. **Ahsoka. Can you tell me the name of the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance right now?

**Ahsoka. **Don't be silly. Wynn Dorvan.

**Akanah. **And who was the Chief of State before that?

**Ahsoka. **Valorum.

**Akanah. **Which one?

**Ahsoka. **Tarsus Valorum.

**Luke. **Like Valorum Center?

**Akanah. **Ahsoka. Tarsus Valorum was not the last Chief of State. That was about seventy years ago.

**Ahsoka. **That's impossible. I . . . I'm not that old.

_Jaina looks at Ahsoka with sympathy._

**Jaina. **It's okay, Ahsoka. The important thing is you and Kyp are safe. You made it out.

**Luke. **But how? We were only in there for an hour, and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?

**Ahsoka. **I told you. A being came and said it was time to leave. And . . .

**Luke. **But who? Why did he do it?

_Before Ahsoka can reply, a covered landspeeder stops near their camp._

_Enter Yun-Yammka, who holds an amphistaff to Luke's throat._

_The Dathomiri rise and draw their bows, as Jaina activates her lightsaber._

**Yun-Yammka. **_[to Luke] _Not so fast now, are you, infidel?

**Luke. **Yun-Yammka.

**Yun-Yammka. **At ease, _Jeedai_.

_Yun-Yammka snaps his fingers and disarms the Jedi and Dathomiri._

This is a friendly meeting. _[glares at Luke] _Of course, I'd like to take your head for a trophy. But someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady.

**Jaina. **What lady?

_Yun-Yammka glances at Jaina._

**Yun-Yammka. **_[grins] _Well, well. I heard you were back.

_Yun-Yammka lowers his amphistaff and pushes Luke aside._

Jaina Solo. You're not hanging out with very good company.

**Jaina. **What's your business, Yun-Yammka? Who's in the speeder?

**Yun-Yammka. **_[smiles] _Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you . . . _[indicates the Witches] _particularly not them. Why don't you all go get some nerf steaks while you wait? It will only take Skywalker a few minutes.

**Akanah. **We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Yun-Yammka.

**Corran. **Besides, the tapcaf is closed.

_Yun-Yammka snaps his finger, causing the lights inside the tapcaf to come to life._

**Yun-Yammka. **You were saying, CorSec?

**Luke. **_[to the Jedi and Dathomiri] _Go on. I'll handle this.

**Yun-Yammka. **You heard the boy. He's big and strong. He's got things under control.

_Exit all but Luke and Yun-Yammka._

_Yun-Yammka glares at Luke and opens the landspeeder door._

Get inside, infidel. And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am.

_Exit all._


	26. Yun-Q'aah

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, on Raxus Prime._

_Luke enters the covered landspeeder._

_Enter Yun-Q'aah, one of the two Lover Gods._

**Yun-Q'aah. **Ah, there you are, Luke. I am Yun-Q'aah.

_Luke sits, speechless._

_Yun-Q'aah smiles._

Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please.

_Yun-Q'aah hands Luke a mirror, with which she looks at herself._

Do you know why you're here?

**Luke. **I . . . I don't know.

**Yun-Q'aah. **Oh, dear. Still in denial?

_Unseen, Yun-Yammka laughs._

**Luke. **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Yun-Q'aah. **Well, then, why are you on this quest?

**Luke. **Dathomir has been captured.

**Yun-Q'aah. **_[rolls her eyes] _Oh, Dathomir. Please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Dathomir. Boring.

**Luke. **But she was chasing a monster, a horrible Sith monster. We have to find it.

**Yun-Q'aah. **Always some monster. But my dear Luke, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you.

**Luke. **Mara is in trouble.

**Yun-Q'aah. **Exactly.

**Luke. **I have to help her. I've been having these dreams.

**Yun-Q'aah. **Ah, you even dream about her. That's so cute.

**Luke. **No. I mean . . . that's not what I meant.

**Yun-Q'aah. **_[shakes her head] _Luke. I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all.

**Luke. **What?

**Yun-Q'aah. **The poisoned tunic the Fel brothers gave Kirana Ti. Did you think that was an accident? Sending Artoo to find you? Helping you sneak out of the Praxeum?

**Luke. **You did that?

**Yun-Q'aah. **Of course. Because really, how boring these Witches are. A quest for some monster? Who cares? Saving Dathomir? Let her stay lost, I say. But a quest for true love . . .

**Luke. **Wait a nanosecond. I never said . . .

**Yun-Q'aah. **Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You do know Mara was close to joining the Witches, don't you?

**Luke. **I wasn't sure . . .

**Yun-Q'aah. **She was about to throw her life away. And you, my dear? You can save her from that. It's so romantic.

**Luke. **Er . . .

**Yun-Q'aah. **Oh, put the mirror down. I look fine.

_Luke sets the mirror down._

Now listen, Luke. The Witches are your enemies. Forget them and Dathomir and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving Mara.

**Luke. **Do you know where she is?

_Yun-Q'aah waves her hand irritably._

**Yun-Q'aah. **No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story.

**Luke. **Bloah. First of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with tragic?

**Yun-Q'aah. **Love conquers all. Look at Depa Billaba and Nick Rostu. Did they let anything come between them?

**Luke. **Didn't they start the Clone Wars and get thousands of beings killed?

**Yun-Q'aah. **_[scoffs] _That's not the point. Follow your heart.

**Luke. **But . . . I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean.

**Yun-Q'aah. **_[smiles] _Not knowing is half the fun. Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids. It's so cute I'm going to cry.

**Luke. **No, no. Don't do that.

**Yun-Q'aah. **And don't worry. I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait.

**Luke. **That's really okay. Don't go to any trouble.

**Yun-Q'aah. **You're so cute. I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you. Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my consort's territory, Luke. Don't take anything. She is awfully fussy about her trinkets and trash.

**Luke. **What? You mean Yun-Ne'Shel?

_Exit Yun-Q'aah._

_Luke is yanked forcefully from the landspeeder._

_Enter Yun-Yammka._

**Yun-Yammka. **You're lucky, infidel. Be grateful.

**Luke. **For what?

**Yun-Yammka. **That we're being so nice. If it was up to me . . .

**Luke. **_[angry] _So why haven't you killed me?

_Yun-Yammka nods thoughtfully._

**Yun-Yammka. **I'd love to kill you, seriously. But see, I've got a situation. Word on Tython is that you might start the biggest war in history. I can't risk messing that up. Besides, Yun-Q'aah thinks you're some kind of holodrama star or something. If I killed you, that would make me look bad with her. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise. Some day soon, _Jeedai_, real soon, you're going to raise your lightsaber to fight, and you're going to remember the wrath of Yun-Yammka.

_Luke balls his fists._

**Luke. **Why wait? I beat you once. How's that ankle healing up?

**Yun-Yammka. **_[grins] _Not bad, infidel. But you got nothing on the master of taunts. I'll start the fight when I'm good and ready. Until then . . . get lost.

_Exit Yun-Yammka._


	27. The Death of Ahsoka Tano

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, Akanah, and Ahsoka, on Raxus Prime._

**Ahsoka. **What did she _want _with you?

**Luke. **_[untruthful] _Not sure. She said to be careful in her consort's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up.

**Akanah. **_[narrows her eyes] _The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Luke. Yun-Q'aah has led many heroes astray.

**Jaina. **For once I agree with Akanah. You can't trust Yun-Q'aah.

_Corran studies Luke carefully._

**Luke. **_[aside] _As an empath, Corran probably knows exactly what Yun-Q'aah and I talked about. _[to all] _So, how do we get out of here?

**Akanah. **That way. That is Rimward.

**Luke. **How can you tell?

**Akanah. **_[rolls her eyes] _The Martyr is trailing, which means _that _must be Rimward.

_Akanah indicates a distant constellation._

**Luke. **Oh, yes. That Bothan thing.

**Akanah. **_[offended] _Show some respect. He was a fine Bothan, a worthy opponent.

**Luke. **You act like he was real.

**Corran. **Guys. Look.

_All turn to observe the junkyard of Raxus Prime._

**Ahsoka. **Bloah. Some of that stuff looks like real aurodium.

**Jaina. **_[grim] _It is. Like Luke said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the Je'daii.

**Corran. **_[picks up an aurodium crown] _Junk? You call this junk?

_Jaina knocks the crown out of the Corellian's hands._

**Jaina. **I'm serious.

**Ahsoka. **Look. A Witch's bow.

_As Ahsoka picks up the bow, it assumes the form of a hair clip._

_[gasps] _It's just like Luke's lightsaber.

**Akanah. **Leave it, Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka. **But . . .

**Akanah. **It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective . . . or cursed.

_Ahsoka relinquishes the bow reluctantly._

**Jaina. **I don't like this place.

_Jaina grips her lightsaber nervously._

**Luke. **_[skeptical] _You think we're going to get attacked by monstrous refrigeration units?

**Jaina. **_[glares at Luke] _Akanah is right, Luke. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on. Let's get across the yard.

**Luke. **That's the second time you've agreed with Akanah.

_Jaina ignores Luke._

_As the Jedi and Dathomiri move through Raxus Prime, they are unable to restrain themselves from examining the items left abandoned in the junkyard._

_Enter Durge, an ancient cyborg in silver and blue armor, who lies unconscious on the surface of Raxus Prime._

**Ahsoka. **What is that? They look like . . .

**Corran. **Toes.

_Jaina and Akanah exchange nervous looks._

**Jaina. **Let's go around . . . _far_ around.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _But the hyperlane is right there. It would be quicker to climb over.

_Corran tosses a piece of durasteel at Durge's feet._

_Reacting to the sound, Jaina and Akanah draw their lightsaber and bow respectively._

_Akanah glares at Corran._

**Akanah. **Why did you do that?

**Corran. **_[cringes] _I don't know. I, er, don't like fake feet.

**Jaina. **Come on. _[glances at Luke] Around_.

_The Jedi and Dathomiri move around Durge's monstrous form and exit the Raxus Prime junkyard._

**Akanah. **We made it out. Thank the Force.

_Durge rises to his feet, towering over the five humanoids._

Durge.

**Luke. **Who . . . who is Durge?

**Jaina. **One of Yun-Ne'Shel's creations. But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model.

_Durge unsheathes his vibrosword._

**Akanah. **Someone took something. Who took something?

_Akanah glances at Luke accusingly._

**Luke. **_[shakes his head] _I'm a lot of things. But I'm not a thief.

_Ahsoka looks down guiltily._

_Durge steps forward._

**Corran. **Run.

_All fruitlessly try to run._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Great advice, except that it is hopeless. At a leisurely stroll, this cyborg can outdistance us easily.

_The Jedi and Dathomiri split up. Jaina raises her personal energy shield, baiting Durge toward her. The cyborg approaches and slashes his vibrosword through the power couplings, spraying electrical sparks in Jaina's path._

_Akanah fires arrows at Durge's helmet, but they shatter harmlessly off the armor._

_Corran ascends a mountain of scrap durasteel._

_Luke and Ahsoka end up fighting side-by-side._

**Luke. **_[to Ahsoka] _You took something. That bow.

**Ahsoka. **_[voice shakes] _No.

**Luke. **Give it back. Throw it down.

**Ahsoka. **I . . . I didn't take the bow. Besides, it's too late.

**Luke. **What did you take?

_Durge approaches Luke and Ahsoka._

Move.

_Luke and Ahsoka scatter, as Durge's massive foot comes crashing down._

_Durge leers down over the Jedi._

**Corran. **Hey, Durge.

_Corran uses the Force to send a power coupling Durge's way, shocking the cyborg and distracting him from Luke and Ahsoka._

**Luke. **He has probably only given us a few seconds. Come on.

_Ahsoka remains motionless. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieves a miniature statue of Bogan._

**Ahsoka.**It . . . it was for Kyp. It was the only statue he didn't have.

**Luke. **How can you think of _Star Wars_ at a time like this?

_Luke notices tears in Ahsoka's eyes._

Throw it down. Maybe the cyborg will leave us alone.

_Ahsoka drops the Bogan statue, to no avail._

_Durge closes in on Corran, swinging his vibrosword at the Corellian. This causes an avalanche of rubbish, which comes crashing down on Corran._

**Jaina. **No.

_Jaina raises her lightsaber and strikes Durge in his knee, which buckles._

_Following a brief collapse, Durge rises to his feet, looking annoyed._

_As Durge raises his foot, Luke sees a maintenance hatch in the bottom of his foot._

**Luke. **Crazy idea time.

**Ahsoka. **_[nervous] _Anything.

**Luke. **There is a maintenance hatch on the underneath its foot. There may be a way to control the thing, switches or something. I'm going to get inside.

**Ahsoka. **How? You'll have to stand under its foot. You'll be crushed.

**Luke. **Distract it. I'll just have to time it right.

**Ahsoka. **_[determined] _No. I'll go.

**Luke. **You can't. You're new at this. You'll die.

**Ahsoka. **It's my fault the cyborg came after us, It's my responsibility. Here. _[hands Luke the Bogan statue] _If anything happens, give that to Kyp. Tell him . . . tell him I'm sorry.

**Luke. **Ahsoka, no.

_Ahsoka charges for Durge's foot, who seems to preoccupied with Jaina to notice._

**Akanah. **What are you doing?

**Ahsoka. **Get it to raise its foot.

_Akanah fires an arrow through Durge's nostril. His yellow eyes flare with annoyance._

**Luke. **Hey, Durge. Down here.

_Luke activates his lightsaber and stabs Durge in the foot._

_As Durge raises his foot to crush Luke, Ahsoka manages to slip through the maintenance hatch._

_Meanwhile, Luke tries to flee and is kicked backward by the cyborg._

_As Durge approaches Luke, Corran uses the Force once more to distract the cyborg, tossing another power coupling at the ancient Gen'dai._

**Luke/Jaina. **Corran.

_Luke and Jaina run toward Corran._

_As Durge raises his vibrosword, he freezes and redirects the blow at himself._

**Luke. **Go, Ahsoka.

**Akanah. **_[horrified] _She is inside?

_Akanah and the Jedi flee, as Durge staggers around._

How will Ahsoka get out?

_Durge hits the ground, dropping his vibrosword._

**Luke. **Look out.

_Electricity surges through Durge's body, and the cyborg begins to come apart. In desperation, the Gen'dai tries to flee._

**Akanah. **Wait.

_Akanah and the Jedi try to run after the malfunctioning cyborg, but large pieces of him fall off and get in their way._

_Durge crumples to the ground with finality._

_Ahsoka dies._

_Akanah sobs._

_Jaina cries out in rage and slashes at Durge with her lightsaber._

**Luke. **We can keep searching. It's light now. We'll find her.

**Corran. **_[miserable] _No, we won't. It happened just as it was supposed to.

**Luke. **What are you talking about?

**Corran. **The prophecy. "One shall be lost on the world without rain."

**Luke. **_[aside] _Why didn't I see it? Why did I let her go instead of me? Here we are on a desert world. And Ahsoka Tano is gone.

_Exit all._


	28. Akanah's Tale

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or Rick Riordan.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah, on Raxus Prime._

**Luke. **_[aside] _At the edge of the junkyard, we found this ancient spice freighter. As it seemed to still function properly, we decided to borrow it.

_Jaina boards the freighter, followed closely by Luke, Corran, and Akanah. The daughter of Sekot serves as the freighter's pilot._

**Jaina. **The zombies are still out there. We need to keep moving.

_As Jaina takes off from Raxus Prime, she and Akanah sit in the cockpit, and Luke and Corran sit in the cargo hold._

_Luke's hand closes around the Bogan figurine._

**Luke. **_[to Corran] _It should have been me. I should have gone into the cyborg.

**Corran. **Don't say that. It's bad enough Mara is gone, and now Ahsoka. Do you think I could stand it if . . . _[sniffs] _Do you think anybody _else _would be my best friend?

**Luke. **Oh, Corran.

_Corran wipes his eyes._

**Corran. **I'm . . . I'm okay.

_The freighter crash-lands on the outskirts of Bakura._

_All deboard the freighter._

**Jaina. **_[angry] _Great. What now?

_All examine their surroundings._

**Corran. **There's a path. We could get to the river.

_Luke notices the river of which Corran indicates: one down the winding ledge of a cliff face._

**Luke. **That's a ungulate path.

**Corran. **So?

**Luke. **The rest of us aren't ungulates.

**Corran. **We can make it . . . I think.

_Luke glances sympathetically at Jaina._

**Luke. **No. I, er, think we should go farther upstream.

**Corran. **But . . .

**Luke. **Come on. A walk won't hurt us.

_Jaina glances gratefully at Luke._

_Akanah and the Jedi follow the West River to a local rental place, where the foursome rent two skimmers._

**Akanah. **We need to go upstream. The rapids are too swift.

**Luke. **Leave that to me.

_All place the skimmers into the water._

**Jaina. **_[aside, to Luke] _Thanks for back there.

**Luke. **Don't mention it.

**Jaina. **Can you really . . . _[nods at the rapids] _You know.

**Luke. **I think so. Usually I'm good with water.

**Jaina. **Would you take Akanah? I think, ah, maybe you can talk to her.

**Luke. **She's not going to like that.

**Jaina. **Please? I don't know if I can stand being in the same skimmer with her. She's . . . she's starting to worry me.

_Luke nods._

_Jaina visibly relaxes._

**Jaina. **I owe you one.

**Luke. **Two.

**Jaina. **One and a half.

_Jaina smiles._

_Jaina and Corran board one skimmer, Luke and Akanah board the other._

_Enter the Melodies._

**Luke. **Hey.

_The Melodies giggle._

_We're heading upstream. Do you think you could . . . ?_

_Using their power over the water, the Melodies urge the skimmers along the West River . . . too quickly, for some._

**Akanah. **I hate Melodies.

_The Melodies splash water in Akanah's face._

She-devils.

_Akanah reaches for her bow._

**Luke. **Bloah. They're just playing.

**Akanah. **Cursed water spirits. They have never forgiven me.

**Luke. **Forgiven you for what?

**Akanah. **_[shrugs] _It was a long time ago. Never mind.

_The skimmers move up the West River._

**Luke. **What happened to Ahsoka wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I let her go.

_Akanah's shoulders slump._

**Akanah. **No, Luke. I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious. She was a strong in the Force. She had a kind heart, as well. I . . . I thought she would be the next lieutenant.

**Luke. **But you're the lieutenant.

_Akanah grips her quiver._

**Akanah. **Nothing can last forever, Luke. Over two millennia, I have led the Witches, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Dathomir herself is in danger.

**Luke. **Look, you can't blame yourself for that.

**Akanah. **If I had insisted on going with her . . .

**Luke. **You think you could have fought something powerful enough to kidnap Dathomir? There's nothing you could have done.

_Akanah does not answer._

_As they move upstream, Luke removes his lightsaber._

You made this.

**Akanah. **Who told thee?

**Luke. **I had a dream about it.

**Akanah. **_[sighs] _It was a gift. And a mistake.

**Luke. **Who was the Jedi?

**Akanah. **_[shakes her head] _Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again.

**Luke. **You act like I should know him.

**Akanah. **I am sure you do, Jedi. Do not all you males want to be just like him?

_Luke glances down at his lightsaber._

**Luke. **Your mother was a aquatic Je'daii?

**Akanah. **Yes, Isela. She had five daughters: my sisters and I, the Mistryl.

**Luke. **Those were the beings who lived in a garden at the edge of the Core, with the goldfruit tree and a beast guarding it.

**Akanah. **Yes, the terentatek.

**Luke. **But weren't there only four sisters?

**Akanah. **There are now. I was exiled, forgotten, blotted out as if I never existed.

**Luke. **Why?

_Akanah glances at Luke's lightsaber._

**Akanah. **Because I betrayed my family and helped a Jedi. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on the terentatek failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the goldfruit, how to trick my father, but _he _took all the credit.

**Luke. **But . . .

_The skimmers stop at the base of the Bakur Complex._

_Exit all._


	29. Gaeriel Captison

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or Rick Riordan.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah, on Bakura._

**Jaina. **Bakur Complex. It's huge.

**Luke. **Over two hundred meters, this complex was built during the decade preceding the Great Galactic War.

**Jaina. **Five million cubic acres of water.

**Corran. **_[sighs] _Largest construction project in the Galactic Alliance.

**Akanah. **How do you know all that?

**Luke. **Mara. She liked architecture.

**Jaina. **She was barvy about monuments.

**Corran. **Spouted facts all the time. So annoying.

**Luke. **I wish she were here.

_Jaina and Corran nod._

We should go up there, for her sake, just to say we've been.

**Akanah. **You are spacesick. _[sighs] _But that's where the road is. And so, sightseeing it is.

_Akanah and the Jedi enter the Bakur Complex._

_Corran reaches into Force, sensing the presence of nearby adversaries._

**Luke. **How close are they?

**Corran. **_[shakes his head] _Maybe not close. The wind in the complex, the proximity to the Ssi-Ruuvi Cluster . . . The scent can probably carry for parsecs. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that.

**Jaina. **There's a tapcaf in the visitor center.

**Luke. **You've been here before?

**Jaina. **Once. To see the guardians.

Jain_a indicates two deactivated humanoid droids: PROXY, a skeletal holodroid, and I-5YQ, a silver protocol droid._

_They were dedicated to Sekot when the complex was built, a gift from Ashla._

_Mundane tourists gather around the droids._

**Luke. **What are they doing?

**Jaina. **Rubbing the toes. They think it's good luck.

**Luke. **Why?

**Jaina. **_[shakes her head] _Mundane get barvy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Sekot. But they know there's something special about them.

**Luke. **When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?

_Jaina's expression darkens._

**Jaina. **No. They don't do anything. They're just big durasteel statues.

**Akanah. **Let us find the complex tapcaf. We should eat while we can.

**Ikrit's Voice. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

_Luke notices the sound, as does Corran._

**Corran. **_[frowns] _Did I just hear a lagomorph?

**Jaina. **A lagomorph?

**Corran. **I'm serious.

**Akanah. **I hear nothing.

_Luke searches for the source of the sound._

**Jaina. **Luke. Are you okay?

**Luke. **Yes. You guys go ahead. I'll be right in.

**Corran. **What's wrong?

**Luke. **Nothing. I . . . I just need a minute, to think.

_Exit all but Luke._

_Enter Ikrit, moving toward the Bakur Complex._

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban] _

**Luke. **What are you doing here?

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

**Luke. **How did you get here?

_Ikrit rams into the complex._

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _Come with me. Hurry.

**Luke. **I can't. My friends are inside.

_Ikrit sighs and exits._

_Luke hesitates._

_Enter the Korriban zombies._

_Luke runs into the Bakur complex, pushing past the mundane security guard._

**First Man. **Hey, kid.

_Luke ignores the guard, searching around the complex for Jaina, Corran, and Akanah._

Stop.

_Luke leaps into a turbolift with a tour group, leaving the security guard behind._

_Enter Ashla, a tall woman with chalk-white skin, vivid green eyes, and bright teal hair, currently in the form of a mundane tour guide._

**Ashla. **We'll be going down two hundred meters. Do not worry, ladies and gentlebeings, the turbolift hardly ever breaks.

**Luke. **Does this go to the tapcaf?

_A few beings laugh._

**Ashla. **To the reactor core, young man. Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs?

**Luke. **Oh, er, sure. Is there another way out of the complex?

**Second Man. **It's a dead end, for Edge's sake. The only way out is the other turbolift.

_The turbolift door opens._

**Ashla. **Go right ahead, folks. Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor.

_Exit all but Luke and Ashla._

And young man. There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it.

_Exit Ashla._

_Luke hears the approach of the Korriban zombies and flees, not bothering to think much on Ashla._

_Luke runs after the tour group, through a tunnel. He walks onto a balcony, which sits above the reactor core._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Damn. Chased by Sith zombies, and I managed to get myself trapped two hundred meters below the surface. This is not good.

_Luke removes his lightsaber, preparing for a fight._

_Enter Gaeriel Captison, a brown-haired girl with multicolored eyes (right green, left gray), dressed in long white robes._

_At that moment, Gaeriel blows her nose._

_Startled by the sound, Luke activates his lightsaber and wields it on Gaeriel, the emerald blade passing right through the Bakuran girl._

**Gaeriel. **Star's End. Do you always kill beings when they blow their nose?

**Luke. **_[surprised] _You're human.

**Gaeriel. **_[taken aback] _What is _that _supposed to mean? Of course I'm human. How did you get that lightsaber past security?

**Luke. **I didn't . . . Wait, you can see it's a lightsaber?

_Gaeriel rolls her eyes._

**Gaeriel. **Well, it's either a lightsaber or the biggest glowrod in the world. And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And bloah, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of sand panther fur?

_Luke stares at Gaeriel, stunned._

**Luke. **_[waves his hand] _You don't see a lightsaber. It's just a stylus.

_Gaeriel blinks._

**Gaeriel. **Er, no. It's a lightsaber, barvy.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _Who _are _you?

**Gaeriel. **_[indignant] _Gaeriel Malinza Captison. Now, are you going to answer _my _questions or should I scream for security?

**Luke. **No. I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble.

**Gaeriel. **In a hurry or in trouble?

**Luke. **Er, sort of both.

_Enter the Korriban zombies._

_Gaeriel's eyes widen._

**Gaeriel. **Refresher.

**Luke. **What?

**Gaeriel. **Refresher. Behind me. Now.

_Luke slips into the refresher, as the Sith zombies approach._

Star's End. Did you _see _that boy? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me. He had a lightsaber, for Edge's sake. You security guys let a lightsaber-swinging lunatic inside a Galactic Alliance monument? I mean, kriff. He ran that way toward the reactor core. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell.

**Drear. **_[chatters in Sith excitedly]_

_Exit the Sith zombies._

**Gaeriel. **_[shaky] _All clear. But you'd better hurry.

_Luke exits the refresher._

**Luke. **I owe you one, Gaeriel Captison.

**Gaeriel. **What are those things? They looked like . . .

**Luke. **Skeletons?

_Gaeriel nods uneasily._

Do yourself a favor. Forget it. Forget you ever saw me.

**Gaeriel. **Forget you tried to kill me?

**Luke. **Yes. That, too.

**Gaeriel. **But who are you?

**Luke. **Luke . . .

_Luke sees the Sith zombies turn._

Got to go.

Exit Luke.

**Gaeriel. **What kind of name is Luke Gottogo?

_Exit all._


	30. Battle at Bakur Complex

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Corran, Jaina, and Akanah eat at the Bakur Complex._

_Enter Luke._

**Luke. **We need to leave . . . now.

**Jaina. **But we just got our nerfburgers.

_Enter the Sith zombies._

**Akanah.** He's right. Look.

_As the Sith zombies approach, Luke notices more standing guard outside the Bakur Complex._

**Corran. **Turbolift.

_Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah bolt for the turbolift. However, when the doors open, more Sith zombies advance on them._

Nerfburger fight.

_All begin throwing nerfburgers around the diner, distracting the zombies._

_In the chaos, Luke and Jaina tackle the two zombies on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. All run downstairs._

What now?

_As they approach PROXY and I-5YQ, the zombies surround Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah._

_The zombies move forward, forming a crescent around them, drawing blasters as they advance._

**Akanah. **Four against eleven. And they cannot die.

**Corran. **It's been nice adventuring with you guys.

_Luke notices the droids._

**Luke. **Bloah. Their toes really are bright.

**Jaina. **Luke. This isn't the time.

_Luke examines the droids._

**Luke. **_[aside]_ Good luck. The blessing of Sekot . . . That tour guide. What had she said? "There is always a way for those clever enough to find it. _[to Jaina] _Jaina. Pray to your father.

_Jaina glares at Luke._

**Jaina. **He never answers.

**Luke. **Just this once. Ask for help. I think . . . I think the statues can give us some luck.

_Six zombies raise their blasters._

Do it.

**Jaina. **No. He won't answer me.

**Luke. **This time is different.

**Jaina. **Who says?

**Luke. **_[hesitates]_ Ashla, I think.

_Jaina scowls._

**Corran. **Try it.

_Jaina and Luke pray to Sekot and Ashla respectively, but nothing happens._

_As the zombies close in, Luke activates his lightsaber, and Jaina raises her personal energy shield. Akanah pushes Corran behind her and aims her bow._

_PROXY and I-5YQ activate and swipe the zombies aside._

_The other zombies open fire, but the droids shield Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah and sweep them aside._

**PROXY. **Man, it feels good to stand up.

**I-Five. **Will you look at my toes? By the Force, what were those tourists thinking?

_The zombies begin to approach._

**Luke. **Trouble.

**Jaina. **Get us out of here.

**PROXY. **Sekot's kid?

**Jaina. **Yes.

**PROXY. **Could I get a please, Miss Sekot's Kid?

**Jaina. **Please.

_PROXY and I-Five exchange looks and shrug._

**I-Five. **Could use a stretch.

_PROXY lifts up Luke and Jaina, and I-Five lifts up Corran and Akanah, then they both lift off into the air and away from Bakura._

_Exit all._


	31. Car'das

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter PROXY (with Luke and Jaina) and I-Five (with Corran and Akanah), en route to the Braxant sector. Jaina holds tight onto PROXY, her eyes closed._

**Jaina. **Tell me when it's over.

**Luke. **Everything's fine.

**Jaina. **Are . . . are we very high?

_Luke looks downward._

**Luke. **_[untruthful] _No, not very high.

**Akanah. **We are on the Braxant Run. I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in the Braxant sector in a few hours.

**PROXY. **Hey, hey, Braxant. Hey, I-Five, we could visit those guys at the Rimcee Station again. They know how to party.

**I-Five. **Oh, man. I am so there.

**Luke. **You guys have visited the Braxant sector?

**PROXY. **We droids got to have some fun once in a while, right? Those astromechs took us out into Outer Rim and introduced us to these feminine droids, and . . .

**I-Five. **PROXY. They're kids, man.

**PROXY. **Oh, right. Back to flying.

_The droids speed toward the Braxant sector in silence. As this occurs, Corran plays music and Akanah practices with her bow. Luke glances over at Jaina, who appears to be praying._

**Luke. **You did good back there. Sekot listened.

**Jaina. **Maybe. How did you get away from the zombies in the generator room, anyway? You said they cornered you.

**Luke. **There was this mundane female, Gaeriel Captison. It was as if she could see through Force illusions.

**Jaina. **_[nods] _Some mundane are like that. Nobody knows why.

**Luke. **Well, the girl was annoying. But I'm glad I didn't vaporize her. That would have been bad.

**Jaina. **It must be nice to be mundane.

_The droids enter the Braxant sector._

**PROXY. **Where you guys want to land?

_Luke glances down at Braxant's capital world Sartinaynian._

**Luke. **Bloah.

**Akanah. **There. By the Imperial Library.

**I-Five. **Good thinking. PROXY and I can blend in with the avians.

_All stare at him._

I am kidding. Can't droids have a sense of humor?

_The droids land on Sartinaynian, and Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah dismount._

_Exit the droids._

**Luke. **Now what?

**Corran. **Car'das.

**Luke. **What?

**Corran. **Isn't that what Yavin told you to do? Find Jorj Car'das.

**Luke. **_[nods] _Of the Aing-Tii. I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?

**Akanah. **_[frowns] _Old Car'das, eh?

**Jaina. **You know him?

**Akanah. **My mother was an aquatic Je'daii. Yes, I know him. He is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Akanah. **Come. I will show thee.

_Akanah leads Luke, Jaina, and Corran over to an old store, where Luke is disguised as a vagrant._

**Corran. **Oh, yes. You look completely inconspicuous now.

**Akanah. **A typical male vagrant.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Thank you. Why am I doing this again?

**Akanah. **I told thee. To blend in.

_Akanah leads Luke over to where several vagrants sit._

He will be down there somewhere. He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day.

**Luke. **How do I know which one is him?

**Akanah. **Sneak up. Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell . . . different.

**Luke. **Great. And once I find him?

**Akanah. **Grab him and hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster.

**Jaina. **We've got your back.

_Luke moves toward the vagrants._

_Enter Jorj Car'das, in the form of an eccentric old man._

_Luke jumps at Car'das, but Car'das grabs him._

**Car'das. **O! Help me.

**Third Man. **That's a crime, the kid rolling an old man like that.

_Car'das tries to break away, but Luke tackles him._

**Car'das. **I don't have any credits.

**Luke. **I don't want credits. I'm a Jedi. I want information.

**Car'das. **Jedi. Why do you always pick on me?

**Luke. **Because you know everything.

_Car'das growls and tries to shake him off, but Luke holds on. Then Luke glances over at the sea._

Oh, no. Not the water.

_Car'das yells in triumph and leaps into the sea, with Luke holding on._

_As Luke tightens his grip, Car'das transforms into a seal._

_Car'das plunges into the sea, but Luke holds on. Hoping to throw Luke off, he transforms into a Naboo whale, but Luke grabs onto the dorsal fin._

**All. **O!

_Luke waves to the crowd._

_Car'das transforms into a colo claw fish, but Luke is unfazed. Losing hope, he returns to human form._

**Car'das. **Why won't you drown?

**Luke. **I'm Vader's son.

**Car'das. **Curse that upstart. I was here first.

_Luke drags Car'das onto the shore, where he is reunited with Jaina, Corran, and Akanah._

**Akanah. **You got him.

**Luke. **You don't have to sound so amazed.

**Car'das. **Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation. The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?

**Luke. **I've got more than one question.

**Car'das. **Only one question per capture. That's the rule.

_Luke glances at Jaina, Corran, and Akanah._

**Luke. **_[sighs] _All right, Car'das. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the Je'daii, the one Dathomir was hunting.

**Car'das. **_[smiles] _Oh, that's too easy. He's right there.

_Car'das indicates the sea, where Ikrit approaches, unseen by Luke._

**Luke. **Where?

**Car'das. **The deal is complete.

_Exit Car'das._

**Luke. **You tricked me.

_Jaina notices Ikrit._

**Jaina. **Wait. What is that?

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

**Luke. **Oh, Lepi. Not now.

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _My name is not Lepi. I've told you, I am Ikrit.

**Corran. **_[gasps] _He says his name isn't Lepi.

**Luke. **You can understand her . . . er, him?

**Corran. **It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is Ikrit.

**Luke. **Ikrit?

**Jaina. **What is it doing here?

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _Master Skywalker is my noble protector. I've been on the run from hostile persons unknown, and they are closing in.

**Corran. **He says Luke is his protector. And he is on the run from hostile persons unknown. They're closing in.

_Akanah frowns at Luke._

**Akanah. **Wait. You know this Kushiban?

**Luke. **_[impatient] _Yes, I do. I freed him from a trap back at the Praxeum. Then he tracked me down on Belsavis and warned me about the Korriban zombies.

**Jaina. **_[shakes her head] _And you just forgot to mention this before?

**Luke. **Well, yes.

**Akanah. **I am a fool. I know this story.

**Luke. **What story?

**Akanah. **From the Great Sith War. My . . . my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for.

**Luke. **Lepi. But he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the galaxy.

**Akanah. **That is how we were wrong. We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster. But Ikrit does not bring down the Je'daii that way. He must be sacrificed.

_Ikrit moans and shakes his head._

**Corran. **I don't think he likes the _s _word.

_Luke pats Ikrit's head, calming him._

**Luke. **How could anyone hurt him? He's harmless.

**Akanah. **_[nods] _But there is power in killing innocence, terrible power. The Ones ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed Ikrit and sacrificed his entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the Je'daii.

_Ikrit moans and shakes his head._

**Corran. **Maybe we could avoid talking about entrails, too.

_Jaina frowns at Ikrit._

**Jaina. **The power to destroy the Je'daii . . . How? I mean, what would happen?

**Akanah. **No one knows. The first time, during the Great Sith War, Ikrit was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Sith, but thy father Sekot sent a hawk-bat to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, Ikrit is reborn.

_Jaina studies Ikrit, causing the Kushiban to shudder._

**Luke. **We have to protect him. If Jacen gets hold of him . . .

**Jaina. **Jacen wouldn't hesitate. The power to overthrow Tython. That's . . . that's huge.

_Enter the voxyn._

**Voxyn. **Yes, it is, my dear. And it is a power you shall unleash.


	32. Qel-Droma's Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_The voxyn, flanked by mercenaries, corners Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah at Sartinaynian. Ikrit stands nearby._

**Voxyn. **This is just perfect. Long ago, the Je'daii banished me to the Unknown Regions. I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the galaxy, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great Jedi. I was not feared and admired in the old stories. But now that will change. The Sith shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of Jedi.

**Luke. **Where . . . where are the zombies?

**Voxyn. **_[scoffs] _I do not need those foolish undead. The Count thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself.

**Luke. **We beat you once before.

**Voxyn. **O! You could barely fight me with a Je'daii on your side. And, alas, that Je'daii is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now.

_Akanah aims her bow at the voxyn, but his mercenaries raise their blasters._

**Luke. **Wait. Akanah, don't.

_The voxyn smiles._

**Voxyn. **The boy is right, Akanah Norand Goss. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Jaina's great victory.

_Jaina activates her lightsaber and personal energy shield._

**Jaina. **What are you talking about?

**Voxyn. **Surely it is clear. This is your moment. This is why Emperor Palpatine brought you back to life. You will sacrifice Ikrit. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on Korriban. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Tython.

_Jaina hesitates._

You know it is the right choice. Your friend Jacen recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule the galaxy together under the auspices of the Sith. Your father abandoned you, Jaina. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Je'daii underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast. It will come to you. Use your lightsaber.

**Luke. **Jaina. Snap out of it.

_Jaina glances at Luke._

**Jaina. **I . . . I don't . . .

**Luke. **Your father helped you. He sent the droids. He turned you into a tree to preserve you.

_Jaina's hand tightens on her lightsaber, and Luke glances at Corran in desperation._

_Corran raises his kloo horn and uses it to manipulate the Living Force._

**Voxyn. **Stop him.

_Using the Living Force, Corran entangles the mercenaries with vines, then Akanah fires stink capsules at the mercenaries, causing them to cough._

_The voxyn lashes its tail at Luke, but the strike is deflected off his sand panther pelt._

**Luke. **Corran. Tell Lepi to dive deep and stay down.

**Corran. **_[in Kushiban]_ Ikrit. Dive down and stay down.

_Ikrit plunges into the sea._

**Jaina. **_[dazed] _The Kushiban . . .

**Luke. **Come on.

_Luke pulls Jaina away from the voxyn and its mercenaries, following after Corran and Akanah._

**Voxyn. **Get them.

_Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah hide behind a souvenir cart, nearby a water fountain._

**Akanah. **Go over the side. You can escape in the sea, Luke. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save Ikrit.

**Luke. **I won't leave you guys. We fight together.

**Corran. **You have to get word to the Praxeum. At least let them know what's going on.

_Luke notices the water fountain, as well as the rainbows nearby._

**Luke. **Get word to the Praxeum. Good idea.

_Luke activates the lightsaber and slashes the top of the fountain, spraying water everywhere. As the water hits Jaina, her vision is cleared._

**Jaina. **Are you spacesick?

_Corran tosses a golden ingot into the rainbow._

**Corran. **O Master Tionne. Accept my offering.

_Tionne accepts the offering, and a villip appears before them._

**Luke. **Jedi Praxeum.

_The villip assumes the form of Qel-Droma._

**Qel-Droma. **Do you mind?

**Luke. **Where's Yoda?

**Qel-Droma. **How rude. Is that how you say hello?

**Luke. **Hello. We're about to die. Where's Yoda?

**Qel-Droma. **About to die. How exciting. I'm afraid Yoda isn't here. Would you like me to take a message?

_Luke glances at Jaina, Corran, and Akanah._

**Luke. **We're dead.

_Jaina raises her lightsaber._

**Jaina. **Then we'll die fighting.

**Qel-Droma. **How noble. So what is the problem, exactly?

**Luke. **_[discusses Ikrit]_

_Qel-Droma examines the contents in his refrigeration unit._

**Qel-Droma. **Hmm. So that's it. I see.

**Luke. **You don't even care. You'd just as soon watch us die.

**Qel-Droma. **Let's see. I think I'm in the mood for flatbread tonight.

_Enter the voxyn, flanked by mercenaries._

**Voxyn. **There.

_The voxyn assumes his true form: __a canine creature with eight legs, a poisonous barbed tail, spitting acid, and disease-carrying claws, well over four meters long._

Excellent. Alone, without any real help. Wonderful.

**Qel-Droma. **You could ask for help. You could say please.

_Luke and Jaina raise their lightsabers, Akanah raises her bow, and Corran raises his kloo horn, standing firm against the voxyn, with no way out._

**Luke. **Please, Master Q. Help.

**Voxyn. **Spare the daughter of Sekot. She will join us soon enough. Kill the others.

_As the mercenaries raise their blasters, Qel-Droma uses the dark side to manipulate the minds of the mercenaries, sending them into a state of frenzied madness._

No. I will deal with you myself.

_Reaching into the Living Force, Qel-Droma conjures vines, which surround and strangle the voxyn. The voxyn dies._

**Qel-Droma. **Well, that was fun.

_Luke stares at Qel-Droma, horrified._

**Luke. **How could you . . . ? How did you . . . ?

**Qel-Droma. **Such gratitude. The mundane will come out of it. Too much explaining to do if I made their condition permanent. I hate writing reports to Father. _[to Jaina] _I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?

_Jaina looks down, ashamed._

**Corran. **Master Q. You . . . you saved us.

**Qel-Droma. **Hmm. Don't make me regret it, Corellian. Now get going, Luke Skywalker. I've bought you a few hours at most.

**Luke. **Ikrit. Can you get him to the Praxeum?

**Qel-Droma. **_[sniffs] _I do not transport livestock. That's your problem.

**Luke. **But where do we go?

_Qel-Droma glances at Akanah._

**Qel-Droma. **Oh, I think the Witch knows. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or all is lost. Now goodbye. My flatbread is waiting.

**Luke. **Master Q.

_Qel-Droma raises his eyebrow._

You called me by my right name. You called me Luke Skywalker.

**Qel-Droma. **I most certainly did not, Lars Starkiller. Now off with you.

_The villip reverts to its original shape._

_Luke glances at Akanah._

**Luke. **What did he mean, "You know where to go?"

_Akanah glances over to the planet Emberlene in the distance._

**Akanah. **The world of my sisters. I must go home.

_Exit all._


	33. Talon Karrde

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, Corran, and Akanah, on Sartinaynian._

**Akanah. **We will never make it. We are moving too slow. But we cannot leave Ikrit.

_Enter Ikrit._

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

**Luke. **I don't get it. Why do we have to get there at sunset?

**Akanah. **The Mistryl are the goddesses of the sunset. We can only enter their garden as day changes to night.

**Luke. **What happens if we miss it?

**Akanah. **Tomorrow is winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then, the Je'daii Council will be over. We must free Mother Dathomir tonight.

**Jaina. **We need a ship.

**Luke. **But what about Lepi?

**Corran. **I've got an idea. Ikrit can appear in different bodies of water, right?

**Luke. **Well, yes. I mean, he was in Unnh River. Then he just popped into the waters on Bakura. And now he's here.

**Corran. **So maybe we could coax him back to Unnh River. Then Yoda could help us get him to Tython.

**Luke. **But he was following me. If I'm not there, how would we guarantee that he makes it there?

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

**Corran. **I will go with him.

_Luke stares at Corran._

I'm the only one who can talk to him. It makes sense.

_Corran blesses Ikrit with the Force._

The Corellian Sanctuary. That should help with safe passage. Luke, pray to your father, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas.

_Luke kneels down toward the sea._

**Luke. **Father. Help us. Get Ikrit and Corran safely to the Praxeum. Protect them at sea.

**Jaina. **A prayer like that needs a sacrifice, something big.

_Luke removes his sand panther pelt._

**Corran. **Luke. Are you sure? That sand panther skin . . . That's really helpful. Anakin Skywalker used it.

_Luke glances at Akanah, who watches him cautiously._

**Luke. **If I'm going to survive, it won't be because I've got a sand panther cloak. I'm not Anakin Skywalker.

_Luke tosses the sand panther pelt into the sea, and it dissolves into the sunlight, the sea breeze carrying it away._

**Corran. **_[sighs] _Well, no time to lose.

_Corran leaps into the sea and holds onto Ikrit._

**Luke. **Be careful.

**Corran. **We will. Okay, er . . . Lepi? We're going to Centax. It's Coreward. Over that way.

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _Centax?

**Corran. **Yes. Centax. It's this moon, orbiting over Coruscant. Oh, let's just start.

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _All right.

_Ikrit starts to pull Corran underwater._

**Corran. **I can't breathe underwater. Just thought I'd mention . . .

_Exit Corran and Ikrit._

**Akanah. **Well, that is one problem addressed. But how can we get to my sisters' garden?

**Luke. **Jaina's right. We need a ship. But there's nobody to help us here . . . unless we, er, borrowed one.

**Jaina. **Wait. There is somebody in the Braxant sector who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere.

**Luke. **Who?

_Jaina removes a piece of flimsi._

**Jaina. **Talon Karrde, Mara's father.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah approach Karrde's base in the Braxant sector._

_Enter Talon Karrde._

**Karrde. **Hello. Are you delivering my starfighters.

**Luke. **Er, no, sir.

**Karrde. **Kriff. I need three more Skipray Blastboats.

**Luke. **Right. We're friends of Mara.

_Karrde straightens, alert._

**Karrde. **Mara? Is she all right? Has something happened?

_Karrde's expression turns serious._

You'd better come in.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah follow Karrde into his home._

**Allana's Voice. **Dad. He's taking apart my robots.

**Karrde. **_[distracted] _Allana. Don't take apart your brother's robots.

**Allana's Voice. **I'm Allana. He's Ben.

**Karrde. **Ben. Don't take apart your sister's robots.

**Ben's Voice. **Okay, Dad.

_Karrde turns toward Luke, Jaina, and Akanah._

**Karrde. **We'll go upstairs to my study. This way.

_Enter Jade._

**Jade. **Honey? Who are our guests?

**Karrde. **Oh, this is . . .

_Karrde glances at Luke, Jaina, and Akanah blankly._

**Jade. **Talon. You forgot to ask them their names?

**Luke. **I'm Luke Skywalker. This is Jaina Solo and Akanah Norand Goss.

**Jade. **Pleased to meet you. Are you hungry?

**Jaina. **Actually, yes.

**Jade. **I'll bring you some snacks and beverages. Sweetcakes and fizzade okay?

_All nod._

**Karrde. **Dear. They came about Mara.

_Jade purses her lips, looking concerned._

**Jade. **All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food. _[smiles] _Nice meeting you, Luke. I've heard a lot about you.

_Karrde leads Luke, Jaina, and Akanah into his study, a room decorated with models of starfighters, walkers, and Old Republic soldiers._

**Luke. **Bloah.

**Karrde. **Yes. The Battle of Rakata Prime. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Skipray Blastboats to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they were initially given credit for.

_Karrde picks up a model of a Skipray Blastboat and knocks down Old Republic soldiers._

**Luke. **Oh, right.

_Akanah examines the model of battlefield._

**Akanah. **The Imperial lines were farther from the river.

**Karrde. **How do you know that?

**Akanah. **I was there. Dathomir wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mundane males fight each other . . . and how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste.

**Karrde. **You . . .

**Jaina. **She's a Witch, sir. But that's not why we're here. We need . . .

**Karrde. **You saw the Skipray Blastboats? How many were there? What formations did they fly?

**Jaina. **Sir. Mara is in danger.

_Karrde looks over, alert, and sets the Blastboat down._

**Karrde. **Of course. Tell me everything.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah explain the events of Dathomir's and Mara's capture by the Sith._

My poor brave Mara. We must hurry.

**Akanah. **Sir. We need transportation to Emberlene. And we need it immediately.

**Karrde. **I'll fly you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Blastboat, but it only seats two.

**Luke. **Bloah. You have an actual starfighter?

**Karrde. **Down at Myrkr Base. That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest Jedi Civil War relics in the galaxy. He let me restore the Skipray Blastboat . . .

**Jaina. **Sir. Just a ship would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous. .

**Karrde. **_[frowns] _Now wait a minute, young lady. Mara is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I . . . I can't just . . .

_Enter Jade, with a plate of food and beverages._

**Jade. **Snacks.

_All eat._

**Akanah. **I can fly, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your ship.

**Jade. **What's this about?

**Karrde. **Mara is in danger. . . on Emberlene. I would drive them, but . . . apparently it's no place for mundane.

_Jade nods._

**Jade. **Then they'd better get going.

**Karrde. **Right. My keycard . . .

**Jade. **Talon, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keycard to the _Wild Karrde _is hanging on the peg by the front door.

**Karrde. **Right.

_Akanah grabs a piece of sweetcake._

**Akanah. **Thank you both. We should go . . . now.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah head toward the door and retrieve the keycard, followed by Karrde and Jade._

**Jade. **Luke. Tell Mara . . . tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that.

_Luke nods._

**Luke. **I'll tell her.

_Exit Luke, Jaina, and Akanah._


	34. Family Business

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Jaina, and Akanah, in the _Wild Karrde_, en route for Emberlene._

**Jaina. **Can't this thing go any faster?

**Akanah. **I cannot control traffic.

**Luke. **You both sound like my mother.

**Both. **Shut up.

_The _Wild Karrde _enters the atmosphere of Emberlene._

**Luke. **Why does everything smell like cough drops?

**Jaina. **Rootleaf. The terentatek loves chewing the leaves.

_The _Wild Karrde _lands on Emberlene, which gradually forms into the Valley of the Dark Lords._

**Luke. **So that's the Valley of the Dark Lords?

**Akanah. **Yes.

**Luke. **Why do they call it that?

**Akanah. **After the Great Sith War, many of the Sith were punished and imprisoned. Palpatine was sliced to pieces and thrown into the Maw. Palpatine's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond Emberlene.

**Luke. **The Count.

_Luke notices as the world of Korriban begins to relocate near Emberlene._

What's going on up there? A storm?

**Jaina. **We have to concentrate. The Force is really strong here.

_The _Wild Karrde _approaches the Valley of the Dark Lords._

_Luke glances out the viewport and sees the Star Destroyer _Anakin Solo _nearby._

**Luke. **Look.

**Jaina. **What?

**Luke. **Capital ship. Docked near the beach. It looked like a Star Destroyer.

_Jaina's eyes widen._

**Jaina. **Jacen's ship?

**Akanah. **We will have company, then. Palpatine's army.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah sense a disturbance in the Force._

**Jaina. **Stop the ship. Now!

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah leap out of the _Wild Karrde_, just seconds before it explodes. Shrapnel from the explosion is deflected by Jaina's personal energy shield._

_Luke glances at Jaina._

**Luke. **You saved my life.

**Jaina. **"One shall perish by a parent's hand." Kriff him. He would destroy me? Me?

**Luke. **Oh, hey, that couldn't have been Sekot's lightning rod. No way.

**Jaina. **Whose, then?

**Luke. **I don't know. Akanah said Palpatine's name. Maybe he . . .

_Jaina shakes her head._

**Jaina. **No. That wasn't it.

**Luke. **Wait. Where's Akanah? Akanah.

_Luke and Jaina look around the ruins of the _Wild Karrde_._

Akanah.

_Enter Akanah._

**Akanah. **Silence, fool. Dost thou wish to wake the terentatek?

**Luke. **You mean we're here?

**Akanah. **Very close. Follow me.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah ascend the Valley of the Dark Lords._

**Jaina. **Concentrate on Akanah. We are following her. Go straight into the fog and keep that in mind.

**Luke. **Wait, Jaina. About what happened back on the pier . . . I mean, with the voxyn and the sacrifice . . .

**Jaina. **I don't want to talk about it.

**Luke. **You wouldn't actually have . . . you know?

**Jaina. **_[hesitates] _I was just shocked. That's all.

**Luke. **Sekot didn't send that electric shock at the car. It was Palpatine. He's trying to manipulate you, make you angry at your father.

**Jaina. **_[sighs] _Luke. I know you're trying to make me feel better. Thank you. But come on. We need to go.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah step onto Emberlene, the base of the Mistryl Shadow Guards, where an enormous terentatek stands guard at a goldfruit tree._

**Jaina. **The goldfruit of immortality. Shira's wedding gift from Sekot.

_Enter the Mistryl Shadow Guards: Karoly D'ulin, Manda D'ulin, and Naradan D'ulin._

**Akanah. **Sisters.

**Karoly. **We do not see any sister. We see two Jedi and a Dathomiri Witch, all of whom shall soon die.

**Luke. **You've got it wrong. Nobody is going to die.

**Karoly. **Luke Skywalker.

**Manda. **Yes. I do not see why he is a threat.

**Luke. **Who said I was a threat?

_Karoly glances back at Luke and indicates the Valley of the Dark Lords._

**Karoly. **They fear thee. They are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee.

_Karoly indicates Jaina._

**Jaina. **Tempting sometimes. But no, thank you. He's my friend.

**Karoly. **There are no friends here, daughter of Sekot. Only enemies. Go back.

**Jaina. **Not without Mara.

**Akanah. **And Dathomir. We must approach the valley.

**Karoly. **You know he will kill thee. You are no match for him.

**Akanah. **Dathomir must be freed. Let us pass.

**Karoly. **_[shakes her head] _You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and the terentatek will wake.

**Akanah. **He will not hurt me.

**Karoly. **No? And what about thy so-called friends?

**Akanah. **Terentatek. Wake.

_The terentatek awakes._

**Karoly. **Are you mad?

**Akanah. **You never had any courage, sister. That is thy problem.

_Akanah approaches the terentatek._

**Jaina. **Akanah, don't. You're not a Mistryl anymore. He'll kill you.

**Akanah. **The terentatek is trained to protect the tree. Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go into the valley. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee.

**Luke. **Should. Not exactly reassuring.

**Akanah. **It is the only way. Even the three of us together cannot fight him.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah approach the terentatek._

_Jaina heads left, Luke heads right, and Akanah walks straight toward the terentatek._

It's me, my little terentatek. Akanah has come back.

_The terentatek watches Akanah with confusion._

**Karoly. **Fool.

**Akanah. **I used to feed thee by hand. Do you still like nerf's meat?

_Luke and Jaina approach the Valley of the Dark Lords. As they move, the terentatek lunges at Akanah. The Dathomiri Witch leaps out of the way and leaps after Luke and Jaina._

_Luke draws his lightsaber._

No. Run.

_The terentatek snaps at Akanah, causing her to cry out. Jaina activates her personal energy shield, intimidating the terentatek. During its moment of indecision, Akanah sprints after Luke and Jaina._

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah depart from Emberlene and step into the ruins of Korriban._

**Jaina. **The ruins of Korriban.

**Akanah. **Yes. It was not here before. This is bad.

**Luke. **What's Korriban?

**Akanah. **The homeworld of the Sith. In the first war, Tython and Korriban were the two rival capitals of the world. Korriban was . . .

_Akanah winces._

**Luke. **You're hurt. Let me see.

**Akanah. **No, it is nothing. I was saying . . . in the first war, Korriban was blasted to pieces.

**Luke. **But . . . how is it here?

_Jaina watches the ruins carefully._

**Jaina. **It moves in the same way that Tython moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on Emberlene, is not good.

**Luke. **Why?

**Jaina. **This is Dooku's world, where he holds . . .

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah enter the Sith Temple on Korriban, where they discover Dathomir forced to hold up the skies of every world in every system._

Where he used to hold up the sky.

_Akanah approaches Dathomir._

**Akanah. **My lady.

**Dathomir. **Stop. It is a trap. You must leave now.

_Akanah sobs and approaches Dathomir, tugging at her stun cuffs._

_Enter Dooku, Caedus, and Mara (cuffed at Caedus's side), flanked by several Killiks, with Palpatine's sarcophagus nearby. Caedus holds his lightsaber at Mara's throat._

**Dooku. **Ah, how touching.

_Mara signals for Luke to leave._

**Jaina. **Jacen. Let her go.

**Caedus. **_[smiles weakly] _That is the Count's decision, Jaina. But it's good to see you again.

_Jaina spits at Caedus._

**Dooku. **_[laughs] _So much for old friends. And you, Akanah. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you.

**Dathomir. **Do not respond. Do not challenge him.

**Luke. **Wait a second. You're Dooku?

_Dooku glances at Luke._

**Dooku. **So, even the stupidest of Jedi can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Dooku, the general of the Sith and terror of the Je'daii. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl.

**Luke. **You're not going to hurt Akanah. I won't let you.

**Dooku. **_[sneers] _You have no right to interfere, young Jedi. This is a family business.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _Family business?

**Akanah. **Aye. Count Dooku is my father.


	35. Battle of Korriban

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_On Korriban, Luke, Jaina, and Akanah confront Dooku, Caedus, and the Killiks, who hold Dathomir and Mara hostage._

**Akanah. **Let Dathomir go.

_Dooku approaches Dathomir._

**Dooku. **Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest.

_Akanah opens her mouth._

**Dathomir. **No. Do not offer, Akanah. I forbid you.

_Dooku smirks and touches Dathomir's face; she bites him._

**Dooku. **_[laughs] _You see, daughter? Mother Dathomir likes her new job. I think I will have all the Je'daii take turns carrying my burden, once Emperor Palpatine rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility.

_Luke notices that Mara's red-gold hair is now streaked with gray._

**Jaina. **From holding the sky. The weight should have killed her.

**Luke. **I don't understand. Why can't Dathomir just let go of the sky?

**Dooku. **_[laughs] _How little you understand, boy. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Cosinga and Abeloth first brought forth their mighty children, the Sith. The skies still yearns to embrace their worlds. Someone must hold them at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly destroying the galaxy. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape . . . unless someone else takes it from you.

_Dooku studies Luke and Jaina._

So these are the best Jedi of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge.

**Luke. **Fight us. And let's see.

**Dooku. **Have the Je'daii taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Lord Caedus crush you instead.

**Luke. **So you're another coward.

_Dooku glares at Luke, then turns to Jaina._

**Dooku. **As for you, daughter of Sekot, it seems Jacen was wrong about you.

**Caedus. **I wasn't wrong. _[to Jaina] _Jaina. You still can join us. Call Ikrit. It will come to you. Look.

_Using the Force, Caedus summons a pool of water, one of which makes Luke start to think of Ikrit. Using their mind meld, Corran contacts Luke._

**Corran's Voice. **Don't think about him. I'm losing Lepi. Block the thoughts.

_Luke purposefully clears his thoughts of Ikrit._

**Caedus. **Jaina. Call Ikrit. And you will be more powerful than the Je'daii.

**Jaina. **Jacen. What happened to you?

**Caedus. **Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the Je'daii? Our parents have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the galaxy.

**Jaina. **_[shakes her head] _Free Mara. Let her go.

**Caedus. **If you join me, it can be like old times . . . the three of us together, fighting for a better galaxy. Please, Jaina, if you don't agree . . . It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please.

**Akanah. **Do not, Jaina. We must fight them.

_Using the Force, Caedus conjures a sacrificial brazier._

**Luke. **Jaina. No.

_Around them, the Sith Temple begins to take shape, as the place becomes Korriban._

**Caedus. **We will raise Korriban right here. Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Tython. Look, Jaina. We are not weak.

_Caedus indicates the space nearby, where the _Anakin Solo_ is docked, revealing the Sith army: Killiks, gundarks, Dark Jedi, vornskrs, and Twi'leks. Each of them march toward Korriban._

This is only a taste of what is to come. Soon we will be ready to storm the Jedi Praxeum . . . and after that, Tython itself. All we need is your help.

_Jaina hesitates._

**Jaina. **You aren't Jacen. I don't know you anymore.

**Caedus. **Yes, you do, Jaina. Please. Don't make me . . . don't make him destroy you.

_Luke exchanges glances with Mara, Jaina, and Akanah._

**Luke. **Now.

_Luke, Jaina, and Akanah charge._

_Jaina activates her personal energy shield and storms at Caedus, sending the Killiks in retreat. Caedus activates his crimson lightsaber and attacks Jaina, his strike deflecting against her shield._

_Luke activates his lightsaber and approaches Dooku._

_Dooku laughs and activates his own lightsaber._

**Dooku. **Go on, then.

**Akanah. **Luke. Beware.

_Luke raises his lightsaber and attacks Dooku, who deflects his strike and knocks Luke backward. Dooku steps forward, swatting aside Akanah's arrows._

**Dooku. **Fool. Did you think simply because you could challenge that petty war Je'daii that you could stand up to me?

_Dooku raises his lightsaber and advances on Luke. The Jedi raises his lightsaber, but he is held back by the curse of Yun-Yammka._

**Luke. **Not now.

_With a powerful Force push, Dooku throws Luke backward, knocking him at the feet of Dathomir. As he collapses, Luke's lightsaber tumbles out of his hand and deactivates._

**Dathomir. **Run, boy. You must run.

_Luke watches the scene: Jaina and Caedus duel far off, Mara struggles to free herself from her stun cuffs, and Dooku slowly approaches Luke, his curved lightsaber raised._

**Dooku. **Die, young Jedi.

_Dooku prepares to impale Luke with his lightsaber._

**Akanah. **No.

_Akanah fires arrows at the Sith Lord._

**Dooku. **O!

_Dooku advances on Akanah._

**Luke. **_[aside] _The Sith's curse must one withstand. I can't hope to beat Dooku. But there is someone else who might stand a chance. _[to Dathomir] _The sky. Give it to me.

**Dathomir. **No, boy. You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you.

**Luke. **Mara took it.

**Dathomir. **She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true Dathomiri Witch. You will not last so long.

**Luke. **I'll die anyway. Give me the weight of the sky.

_Luke activates his lightsaber and cuts Dathomir free, then steps next to her. As Dathomir steps aside, Luke holds the skies alone. The Jedi struggles against the effort. With their mind meld, Corran contacts Luke._

**Corran's Voice. **Fight back. Don't give up.

_Luke meditates and manages to hold up the skies._

_As Luke bears the Sith's curse, Dathomir attacks Dooku, while Akanah fires arrows at his armor. Meanwhile, Jaina and Caedus duel at the edge of the temple. Jaina pushes Caedus back, forcing him into retreat._

**Jaina. **Yield. You never could beat me, Jacen.

**Caedus. **We shall see, my old friend.

_As Dooku advances on her, Dathomir leads him toward Luke, contacting the Jedi through the Force._

**Dathomir's Voice. **Get ready.

**Dooku. **_[to Dathomir] _You fight well for a female. But you are no match for me.

_Dooku feints with his lightsaber. As Dathomir dodges, the Sith Lord sweeps her legs out from under her, causing her to collapse. Then Dooku brought his lightsaber up for a killing blow._

**Akanah. **No.

_Akanah fires an arrow in between Dooku and Dathomir, striking the Sith Lord. With an enraged bellow, the Count knocks Akanah aside, sending her flying against the wall._

_Dooku grins at Dathomir._

**Dooku. **The first blood in a new war.

_Dathomir grabs Dooku's lightsaber, using it as a lever to kick the Sith Lord backward and flying over her. As Luke loosens his grip on the skies, Dooku knocks him aside, and the weight of the skies falls back onto Dooku's shoulders._

No! Not again.

Atlas was trapped under his old burden.

_Luke tries to rise, but he falls back in pain._

_Elsewhere, Jaina and Caedus duel at the edge of the Sith Temple. As Caedus lunges at Jaina, she slams him with her personal energy shield, knocking his lightsaber out of his hands. Jaina puts her own violet lightsaber to Caedus's throat._

**Caedus. **Well?

_Mara rises to her feet and runs toward Jaina and Caedus._

**Mara. **Don't kill him.

**Jaina. **He's a traitor, a traitor.

**Mara. **We'll bring Jacen back to Tython. He . . . he'll be useful.

**Caedus. **_[sneers] _Is that what you want, Jaina? To go back to Tython in triumph? To please your father?

_As Jaina hesitates, Caedus makes a lunge for her lightsaber._

**Mara. **No.

_Jaina instinctively kicks Caedus back, inadvertently pushing over the edge of the Sith Temple and crashing down into the sea, his broken body landing in the rocks._

Jacen.

_Luke, Mara, and Jaina rush to the edge and look downward._

_The Sith army glances over Caedus's body, then looks up at the Jedi._

**Gundark. **Kill them.

_Luke, Mara, and Jaina dodge the strikes from the Sith army and flee toward Dathomir, where she kneels before Akanah's limp form._

**Luke. **Dathomir.

_Dathomir examines Akanah's wound._

**Dathomir. **The wound is poisoned.

**Luke. **Dooku poisoned her?

**Dathomir. **No. Not Dooku.

_Luke glances down and notices that Akanah's fatal wound derived from the terentatek._

**Akanah. **The stars. I cannot see them.

**Luke. **Bacta and bota. Come on. We have to get her some.

_Frozen by grief, no one moves as the Sith army advances. Then a Skipray Blastboat approaches and fires down at the army; it is piloted by Talon Karrde._

**Karrde. **Get away from my daughter.

_The army scatters as Karrde fires on them._

**Mara. **Dad?

**Karrde. **Run.

_Dathomir glances over at the Skipray Blastboat and moves to her feet._

**Dathomir. **A brave man. Come. We must get Akanah away from here.

_Dathomir sounds a hunting horn._

**Luke. **_[to Akanah] _Hang in there. It will be all right.

_The Sith army tries to fight against Karrde, but they are defenseless against the Skipray Blastboat._

**Mara. **_[amazed]_ That's . . . my father.

_Enter the speeder of Dathomir._

**Dathomir. **Get in.

_Luke helps Mara get Jaina aboard, then Dathomir get Akanah aboard._

_Dathomir's speeder takes off from Korriban and flies off, followed closely by the Skipray Blastboat. As they depart into space, Dooku and the Sith army bellow in rage._

_Exit all._


	36. The Death of Akanah Norand Goss

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Dathomir's speeder and Karrde's Skipray Blastboat land at Myrkr Base._

_Enter Luke, Mara, Jaina, Dathomir (with the dying Akanah), and Karrde, exiting their vehicles._

_Mara and Karrde embrace._

**Mara. **Dad. You flew . . . You shot . . . By the Force! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

**Karrde. **_[blushes] _Well, not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose.

**Mara. **But the Adegan crystal bullets . . . how did you get those?

**Karrde. **Ah, well. You did leave quite a few Jedi weapons in your room on Myrkr, the last time you . . . left. I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings. Just a little experiment.

**Mara. **Dad . . .

_Jaina approaches._

**Jaina.** Mara, Luke . . .

_Luke and Mara walk over to Dathomir, who kneels over Akanah._

**Luke. **Can't you heal her with the Force? I mean . . . you're a Je'daii.

**Dathomir. **Life is a fragile thing, Luke. If the Force wills the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try.

_Dathomir attempts to heal Akanah with the Force to no avail._

**Akanah. **Have I . . . served thee well?

**Dathomir. **With great honor. The finest of my attendants.

_Akanah sighs._

**Akanah. **Rest . . . at last.

**Dathomir. **I can try to heal the poison, my brave one.

**Luke. **_[aside] _But now I realize it's not just the poison that is killing her. It's her father's final blow. Akanah knew all along that the Prophet's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she took the quest anyway. She chose to save me, and Dooku's fury had broken her inside.

_Akanah takes Jaina's hand._

**Akanah. **I am sorry we argued. We could have been sisters.

**Jaina. **It's my fault. You were right about Jacen, about the Jedi, males — everything.

_Akanah glances at Luke._

**Akanah. **Perhaps not all males. _[smiles] _Do you still have the lightsaber, Luke?

_Luke places his lightsaber in Akanah's hand._

You spoke the truth, Luke Skywalker. You are nothing like . . . like Anakin. I am honored that you carry this lightsaber.

_Akanah falls back._

**Luke. **Akanah . . .

**Akanah. **Stars. I can see the stars again, milady.

**Dathomir. **Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight.

**Akanah. **Stars . . .

_Akanah dies._

_Jaina lowers her head, and Mara sobs, comforted by her father. Dathomir uses the Force to transform Akanah's body into the form of a constellation in the sky: the Witch._

**Dathomir. **Let the galaxy honor you, my lieutenant. Live forever among the stars.

_Dathomir rises, as thunder sounds from Korriban._

I must go to Tython immediately. I will not be able to take you, but I will send help. _[to Mara] _You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right.

_Dathomir studies Jaina with sympathy, then turns to Luke._

You did well . . . for a male.

_Dathomir boards her speeder and exits._

**Karrde. **Well, she was impressive. Though I must say, I still prefer Ashla.

**Mara. **Dad. I . . . I'm sorry that . . .

_Karrde embraces Mara._

**Karrde. **Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you.

_Karrde smiles._

_Enter the aiwhas: R2-D2, Arnie, and Sneaky._

**Luke. **Artoo.

**R2-D2. **Hey, Master Luke. You manage to stay alive okay without me?

**Luke. **It was rough.

**R2-D2. **I brought Sneaky and Arnie with me.

**Both. **How are you doing?

_R2-D2 studies Karrde, Jaina, and Mara._

**R2-D2. **Any of these barves you want us to stampede?

**Luke. **No. These are my friends. We need to get to Tython quickly.

**R2-D2. **No problem. Except for the mundane over there. I hope he's not going.

**Luke. **Oh, he's not.

_Karrde studies the aiwhas._

**Karrde. **Fascinating. Such maneuverability. How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the creature's body, I wonder?

**R2-D2. **What?

**Karrde. **Why, if the Republic had had these aiwhas during the attack on the Star Forge . . .

**Mara. **Dad.

**Karrde. **I'm sorry, my dear. I know you must go."

_Karrde and Mara embrace._

_Luke, Mara, and Jaina mount the aiwhas._

Mara. I know . . . I know the Braxant sector is a dangerous place for you. But please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe.

_Mara does not respond, as the aiwhas take off. Karrde starts to say something further, but merely waves them off._

_Exit all._


	37. Mara's Faith

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke (mounted on R2-D2), Mara (mounted on Sneaky), and Jaina (mounted on Arnie), en route for Tython._

**Luke. **_[to Mara] _Your father seems great.

**Mara. **I guess so. We've been arguing for so many years.

**Luke. **Yes, you said.

**Mara. **You think I was lying about that?

**Luke. **I didn't say you were lying. It's just . . . He seems okay . . . your stepmother, too. Maybe they have, er, gotten better since you saw them last.

**Mara. **_[hesitates] _They're still in the Braxant sector, Luke. I can't live so far from the Praxeum.

**Luke. **So what are you going to do now?

**Mara. **I don't know. But thank you for rescuing me.

**Luke. **Hey, it's no big deal. We're friends.

**Mara. **You didn't believe I was dead?

**Luke. **Never.

**Mara. **_[hesitates] _Neither is Jacen, you know. I mean, he isn't dead.

_Luke stares at Mara._

**Luke. **Mara. That fall was pretty bad. There's no way . . .

**Mara. **He isn't dead. I know it, the same way you knew about me.

_The aiwhas enter into Tython's atmosphere._

**R2-D2.** How speedy was that, Master Luke?

**Luke. **You're the man, Artoo . . . er, aiwha, I mean.

_The aiwhas approach Tython._

**Mara. **_[to Luke] _You don't believe me about Jacen. But we'll see him again. He's in trouble, Luke. He's under Palpatine's spell.

**Luke. **_[aside] _I don't feel like arguing, but this is starting to annoy me. How could she still have any feelings for that sleemo? How could she possibly make excuses for him? He deserved . . . All right. I'll say it: He deserved to die. Unlike Ahsoka, unlike Akanah . . . Caedus can't be alive. It's not fair.

_The aiwhas land on Tython._

**Jaina.** There it is. It's started.

**Luke. **What's started?

**Jaina. **The winter solstice. The Council of the Je'daii.

_Exit all._


	38. The Je'daii Council

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Mara, and Jaina, standing before the Je'daii Council: Sekot, Shira, Vader, Anima, Yun-Yammka, Ashla, Yavin, Dathomir, Yun-Ne'Shel, Yun-Q'aah, Yun-Shuno, and Qel-Droma. At the side of the Council stands Corran and Ikrit._

**Dathomir. **Welcome, Jedi.

**Ikrit. **_[in Kushiban] _Greetings.

_Corran turns to face Luke, Mara, and Jaina._

**Corran.** You made it.

_Corran looks to Sekot for permission._

**Sekot.** _[his eyes on Jaina] _Go on.

_Corran walks over to Luke, Mara, and Jaina. He embraces Mara and Jaina, then grasps Luke's arms._

**Corran.** Luke. Lepi and I made it. But you have to convince them. They can't do it.

**Luke. **Do what?

**Dathomir. **Jedi.

_Dathomir steps down from her throne and assumes the form of a twelve-year-old girl._

The Council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Korriban is rising in the Outer Rim. They know of Dooku's attempt for freedom and the gathering armies of Palpatine. We have voted to act. At my Lord Sekot's command, my brother Yavin and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Sith's cause. Lady Ashla shall personally check on the other Sith Lords to make sure they do not escape from their various prisons. Lord Vader has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the Star Destroyer _Anakin Solo _and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my Jedi Knights . . . _[to the other Je'daii] _These Jedi have done Tython a great service. Would any here deny that?

_Dathomir looks at each Je'daii individually._

**Yavin. **I've got to say, these kids did okay. _[clears his throat] _"Jedi bring laurels . . ."

**Yun-Shuno. **Er, yes, first class. All in favor of not disintegrating them?

_A few, such as Anima and Yun-Q'aah, raise their hands._

**Yun-Yammka. **Wait just a minute. _[indicates Luke and Jaina] _These two are dangerous. It would be much safer, while we've got them here . . .

**Vader. **Yun-Yammka. They are worthy Jedi. We will not blast my son to bits.

**Sekot. **Nor my daughter. She has done well.

**Ashla. **_[clears her throat] _I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other two.

**Mara. **Mother. How can you . . . ?

**Ashla. **It is unfortunate that my father Sekot and my uncle Vader chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Bogan kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder Je'daii, such as Jaina and Luke, are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Yun-Yammka has a point.

**Yun-Yammka. **Right. _[frowns] _Hey, wait a minute. Who are you calling . . . ?

_Yun-Yammka starts to rise, but Qel-Droma uses the Force to entangle him in his throne with vines._

**Qel-Droma. **_[sighs] _Oh, please, Yun-Yammka. Save the fighting for later.

**Yun-Yammka. **_[curses] _You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these infidels?

_Qel-Droma studies Luke and Jaina._

**Qel-Droma. **I have no love for them. _[to Ashla] _Ashla. Do you truly think it safest to destroy them?

**Ashla. **I do not pass judgment. I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide.

**Dathomir. **I will not have them punished. I will have them rewarded. If we destroy Jedi who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Sith. If this is Je'daii justice, I will have none of it.

**Yavin. **Calm down, sister. Kriff, you need to lighten up.

**Dathomir. **Don't call me sister. I will reward them.

**Sekot. **Well, perhaps. But the Kushiban at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?

_Several Je'daii nod in agreement._

**Luke. **Lepi? You want to destroy Lepi?

**Ikrit. **_[speaks in Kushiban]_

**Vader. **You have named Ikrit _Lepi_?

**Luke. **Father. He's just a lagomorph, a really nice lagomorph. You can't destroy him.

_Vader shifts uncomfortably._

**Vader. **Luke. The Kushiban's power is considerable. If the Sith were to steal it, or . . .

**Luke. **You can't. _[to Sekot] _Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Ikrit is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as . . . as Palpatine's eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong.

_Sekot considers this, his eyes drifting toward Jaina._

**Sekot. **And what of the risk? Palpatine knows full well if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says.

**Mara. **You have to trust them. Sir, you have to trust them.

**Sekot. **_[scowls] _Trust a Jedi?

**Dathomir.** Mara is right, which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion Akanah Norand Goss has become one with the Force. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Sekot, I must speak to you privately.

_Sekot beckons Dathomir forward and speaks conversely with her._

**Luke. **Mara. Don't.

**Mara. **_[frowns] _What?

**Luke. **Look, I need to tell you something. I couldn't stand it if . . . I don't want you to . . .

**Mara. **Luke. You look like you're going to be sick.

_Before Luke can say more, Dathomir turns._

**Dathomir. **I shall have a new lieutenant, if she will accept it.

**Luke. **_[aside] _No.

**Dathomir. **Jaina Solo. Will you join the Witches?

_Mara smiles._

**Jaina. **I will.

**Sekot. **_[concerned] _My daughter, consider well . . .

**Jaina. **Father. I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Dathomir. Palpatine will never tempt me again.

_Jaina kneels before Dathomir._

I pledge myself to the goddess Dathomir. I turn my back on the company of males, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Witches.

_Jaina smiles and embraces Luke._

**Luke. **Er, aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Embrace males, I mean?

**Jaina. **I'm honoring a friend. I must join the Witches, Luke. I haven't known peace since . . . since the Manarai Mountains. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a Jedi. You will be the Chosen One.

**Luke. **Great.

**Jaina. **I'm proud to be your friend.

_Jaina embraces Mara and Corran, then stands at Dathomir's side._

**Dathomir. **Now for Ikrit . . .

**Qel-Droma. **This boy is still dangerous. The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy . . .

**Luke. **No. Please. Keep Ikrit safe. My father can hide him under the sea somewhere or keep him in an aquarium here on Tython. But you have to protect him.

**Yun-Ne'Shel. **And why should we trust you?

**Luke. **I'm only fourteen. If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years.

**Ashla. **Two years for Palpatine to deceive you. Much can change in two years, young Jedi.

**Mara. **Mother.

**Ashla. **It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive . . . or the boy.

_Vader rises._

**Vader. **I will not have this lagomorph destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it.

_Vader activates his lightsaber._

I will vouch for the boy and the safety of Ikrit.

**Sekot. **You won't take it to Kamino. I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession.

**Vader. **_[sighs] _Brother, please.

_Sekot summons his lightning rod._

Fine. I will build an aquarium for the Kushiban here. Yun-Ne'Shel can help me. The Kushiban will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor.

_Sekot considers this._

**Sekot. **All in favor?

_All but Ashla, Yun-Yammka, and Qel-Droma raise their hands._

We have a majority. And so, since we will not be destroying these Jedi . . . I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin.

_The Je'daii assume human form as the celebrations begin. Figrin D'an and Modal Nodes play music to entertain the crowd of Force adepts, immortal and mortal alike._

_Enter Nomi Sunrider, an immortal female with rusty brown hair and blue-green eyes, who stands next to Qel-Droma as the celebration takes off._

_Je'daii, such as Yun-Shuno and Yavin, approach Luke and congratulate him._

**Yavin. **You can drive my speeder any time. And if you ever want archery lessons . . .

**Luke. **Thanks. But seriously, I'm no good at archery.

**Yavin. **Ah, nonsense. Target practice from the speeder as we fly across the Galactic Alliance? Best fun there is.

_Yavin walks off._

_Enter Vader._

**Vader. **You won't let me down, I hope.

**Luke. **Hello, Father.

**Vader. **Hello, Luke. You've done well.

**Luke. **I won't let you down.

**Vader. **_[nods] _Your friend Jacen . . .

**Luke. **He's not my friend. Sorry.

**Vader. **Your _former_ friend Jacen. He once promised things like that. He was Yun-Shuno's pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Luke. Even the bravest can fall.

**Luke. **Jacen fell pretty hard. He's dead.

**Vader. **_[shakes his head] _No, Luke. He is not.

**Luke. **What?

**Vader. **I believe Mara told you this. Jacen still lives. I have seen it. His ship sails from the Braxant sector with the remains of Palpatine even now. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. I will do my best to destroy his ship with storms. But he is making alliances with my enemies, the former rulers of Kamino. They will fight to protect him.

**Luke. **How can he be alive? That fall should have killed him.

**Vader. **I don't know, Luke. But beware of him. He is more dangerous than ever. And the aurodium sarcophagus is still with him, still growing in strength.

**Luke. **What about Dooku? What's to prevent him from escaping again? Couldn't he just force some gundark or something to take the skies for him?

**Vader. **_[snorts derisively] _If it were so easy, he would have escaped long ago. No, my son. The curse of the skies can only be forced upon a Lord of the Sith, one of the children of Abeloth and Cosinga. Anyone else must choose to take the burden of their own free will. Only a Jedi, someone with strength, a true heart, and great courage, would do such a thing. No one in Palpatine's army would dare try to bear that weight, even upon pain of death.

**Luke. **Caedus did it. He let Dooku go. Then he tricked Mara into saving him and used her to convince Dathomir to take the skies.

**Vader. **Yes. Caedus is . . . an interesting case.

_Vader notices a few immortal Jedi messing with Ikrit._

I'd better take care of that. We can't have Ikrit tossed around like a beach ball. Be good, my son. We may not speak again for some time.

_Exit Vader._

_Enter Ashla._

**Ashla. **Your father takes a great risk, you know.

**Luke. **Ashla.

**Ashla. **_[smiles] _Do not judge me too harshly, Jedi. Wise counsel is not always popular. But I spoke the truth. You are dangerous.

**Luke. **You never take risks?

**Ashla. **_[nods] _I concede the point. You may perhaps be useful. And yet . . . your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself. Palpatine knows your flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Luke. How has he manipulated you? First, your mother was taken from you. Then your best friend Corran. Now my daughter Mara. In each case, your loved ones have been used to lure you into Palpatine's traps. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, Luke. You do not know when it is time to cut your losses. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the galaxy. In the Chosen One, that is very, very dangerous.

**Luke. **That's not a flaw. Just because I want to help my friends . . .

**Ashla. **The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation. Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom . . . That is very hard indeed. I hope the Council's decisions prove wise. But I will be watching, Luke Skywalker. I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties . . .

_Enter Mara._

**Mara.** Luke. _[notices Ashla] _Oh, Mother.

**Ashla. **I will leave you . . . for now.

_Exit Ashla._

**Mara. **Was she giving you a hard time?

**Luke. **No. It's . . . fine.

**Mara. **So, what did you want to tell me earlier?

_Luke looks around the Council Chamber._

**Luke. **I, er, was thinking we got interrupted at the Shadow Academy. And . . . I think I owe you a dance.

**Mara. **_[smiles] _All right, Farmboy.

_Luke and Mara dance._

_Exit all._


	39. Lowbacca and Shmi

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, at cabin three._

_A villip appears, which assumes the form of Lowbacca._

**Luke. **I'm afraid to say that your personal energy shield was destroyed while protecting me from the voxyn.

_Lowbacca cheers._

**Lowbacca. **That means it was good. It saved your life.

**Luke. **It sure did, big guy. But now it's ruined.

**Lowbacca. **Not ruined. I will visit and fix it next summer.

**Luke. **Seriously? They'll let you take time off?

**Lowbacca. **Yes. I have made two thousand, seven hundred forty-one vibroswords. The boss says "good work." He will let me take the whole summer off. I will visit the Praxeum.

_After discussing Vader's struggle with Darth Malak, the villip reverts to its original shape,_

_Luke tosses another ingot into the villip, which is accepted._

**Luke. **Shmi Skywalker — Eastport, Coruscant.

_The villip assumes the form of Shmi Skywalker, holding hands with Ben Kenobi._

**Shmi. **_[gasps] _Oh, Ben. You know what? I left my writing journal in the living room. Would you mind getting it for me?

**Kenobi. **Sure, Shmi. No problem.

_Exit Kenobi._

**Shmi. **Luke. Are you all right?

**Luke. **I'm . . . fine. How's that writing seminar going?

_Shmi purses her lips._

**Shmi. **It's fine. But that's not important. Tell me what's happened.

**Luke. **We defeated Count Dooku at Korriban and rescued Mara and Dathomir. But Emperor Palpatine is still on the rise.

**Shmi. **I knew you could do it. I'm so proud.

**Luke. **Yes, well, I'd better let you get back to your homework.

**Shmi. **Luke. I . . . Ben and I . . .

**Luke. **Mother. Are you happy?

**Shmi. **Yes, I really am, Luke. Being around him makes me happy.

**Luke. **Then it's lubed. Seriously, don't worry about me. _[aside] _The funny thing is I mean it. Considering the quest I just had, maybe I should be worried for my mother. I mean, I've seen just how cruel beings can be to each other, like Anakin Skywalker was to Akanah Norand Goss or how Caedus was to Jaina. I met Yun-Q'aah in person, and her powers scared me worse than Yun-Yammka. But seeing my mother laughing and smiling, after all the years she suffered with Cliegg Lars, I can't help feeling happy for her.

**Shmi. **You promise not to call him Master Chenowei?

**Luke. **_[shrugs] _Well, maybe not to his face, anyway.

_The villip imitates Kenobi's voice from the other room._

**Kenobi's Voice. **You need the green binder or the red one?

**Shmi. **I'd better go. See you for Life Day?

**Luke. **Are you putting blue candy in my stocking?

**Shmi. **If you're not too old for that.

**Luke. **I'm never too old for candy.

**Shmi. **I'll see you then.

_The villip reverts to its original form._

_Exit all._


	40. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Luke, Mara, and Corran enter the High Council Chamber at the Jedi Temple. Each take their seats among the Jedi High Council._

_Enter Yoda, Ganner, Seha, Chak, Davin, and Saba Sebatyne._

**Saba. **This one haz got newz, terrible newz.

**Yoda. **I'll fill you in later. The important thing is you have prevailed. And you saved Mara.

_Mara smiles, causing Luke to look away._

**Luke. **Caedus is alive. Mara was right.

**Mara. **How do you know?

**Luke. **My father. He informed me that Caedus sails aboard the _Anakin Solo_ even now.

_Mara shifts uncomfortably._

**Mara. **Well, if the final battle does come when Luke is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out.

**Yoda. **Two years may seem like a long time. But it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the Chosen One, Luke. But if you are, then the second Sith War is almost upon us. Palpatine's first strike will be here.

**Luke. **How do you know? Why would he care about the Praxeum?

**Yoda. **Because the Je'daii use heroes as their tools. Destroy the tools, and the Je'daii will be crippled. Caedus's forces will come here: mundane, Dark Jedi, alien. We must be prepared. Saba's news may give us a clue as to how they will attack, but . . .

_Enter Kyp._

**Kyp. **_[smiles] _Hey. Where's . . . where's my sister?

_Silence._

_Luke rises to his feet._

**Luke. **Hey, Kyp. Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk.

_Luke and Kyp exit the Jedi Temple. Once they are alone, Luke discusses the fate of Ahsoka Tano. He hands Kyp the miniature figure of Bogan._

She wanted you to have this.

_Kyp stares blankly at the figure._

**Kyp. **You promised you would protect her.

**Luke. **Kyp. I tried. But Ahsoka gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she . . .

**Kyp. **_[angry] _You promised. I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me. My nightmares were right.

**Luke. **Wait. What nightmares?

_Kyp flings the Bogan statue to the ground._

**Kyp. **I hate you.

**Luke. **She might be alive. I don't know for sure . . .

_Kyp closes his eyes, his body trembling with rage._

**Kyp. **She's dead. I should have known it earlier. She's in the Lake of Apparitions, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it.

**Luke. **What do you mean, you can feel it?

_Enter the Korriban zombies, led by Darth Drear._

_Luke activates his lightsaber._

**Kyp. **_[gasps] _You're trying to kill me. You brought these . . . these things?

**Luke. **No. I mean, yes. They followed me, but no. Kyp, run. They can't be destroyed.

**Kyp. **I don't trust you.

_As Drear charges, Luke knocks him aside with his lightsaber. Drear's followers keep moving. Luke slices Dail'Liss in half, but he is immediately resurrected. Luke decapitates Rance Lussk, but it is to no avail._

**Luke. **Run, Kyp. Get help.

**Kyp. **No.

_Kyp covers his ears._

_Luke whirls around, fighting off the zombies._

No. Go away.

_The ground opens up and swallows every single zombie, returning them to the Netherworld. The only remnant of the battle is a huge crack in the ground._

**Luke. **_[frowns at Kyp] _How did you . . . ?

**Kyp. **Go away. I hate you. I wish you were dead.

_Exit Kyp._

_Luke picks up the statue and studies it._

**Luke.** _[aside] _I know now why this statue looks so familiar. I've seen it before. This is Bogan, Lord of the Netherworld.

_Enter Mara and Corran, who help Luke search for Kyp._

**Mara. **We have to tell Yoda.

**Luke. **No.

_Mara and Corran stare at Luke._

**Corran. **What do you mean, no?

**Luke. **We can't let anyone know. I don't think anyone realizes that Kyp is a . . .

**Mara. **A son of Bogan. Luke, do you have any idea how serious this is? Even Bogan broke the oath. This is horrible.

**Luke. **I don't think so. I don't think Bogan broke the oath.

**Mara. **What?

**Luke. **He's their father. But Ahsoka and Kyp have been out of commission for a long time, since even before the Great Galactic War.

**Corran. **Sinkhole Station. She and Kyp were stuck there for decades. They were born before the oath was made.

_Luke nods._

**Mara. **But how did they get out?

**Luke. **I don't know. Ahsoka said a lawyer came and got them and drove them to the Shadow Academy. I don't know who that could have been or why. Maybe it's part of this Great Schism thing. I don't think Kyp understands who he is. But we can't go telling anyone, not even Yoda. If the Je'daii find out . . .

**Mara. **It might start them fighting among each other again. That's the last thing we need.

**Corran. **_[worried] _But you can't hide things from the Je'daii, not forever.

**Luke. **I don't need forever, just two years . . . until I'm sixteen.

**Mara. **_[pales] _But Luke, this means the prophecy might not be about you. It might be about . . .

**Luke. **No. I choose the prophecy. It will be about me.

**Mara. **Why are you saying that? You want to be responsible for the entire galaxy?

**Luke. **I can't let Kyp be in any more danger. I owe that much to his sister. I . . . let them both down. I'm not going to let that poor kid suffer any more.

**Corran. **The poor kid who hates you and wants to see you dead.

**Luke. **Maybe we can find him. We can convince him it's okay, hide him someplace safe.

_Mara shivers._

**Mara. **If Caedus gets hold of him . . .

**Luke. **Caedus won't. I'll make sure he's got other things to worry about - namely, me.

_Exit Corran._

_Luke and Mara enter the Jedi Temple, where they inform Yoda of Kyp's disappearance, leaving out the fact that he is a son of Bogan._

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _So young. Alas, I hope he was eaten by monsters. That's much better than being recruited into the Sith Army.

**Luke. **You really think the first attack will be here?

**Yoda. **It will not be until summer, at least. This winter will be hard, the hardest for many centuries. It's best that you go home to the city, Luke. Try to keep your mind on school. And rest. You will need rest.

_Luke glances at Mara._

**Luke. **What about you?

**Mara. **I'm going to try the Braxant sector after all. Maybe I can keep an eye on Korriban, make sure the Sith don't try anything else.

**Luke. **You'll send a villip if anything goes wrong?

**Mara. **_[nods] _But I think Yoda's right. It won't be until the summer. Caedus will need time to regain his strength.

**Luke. **All right. Just take care of yourself. And no crazy stunts in the Skipray Blastboat.

**Mara. **_[smiles] _Deal. And Luke . . .

_Enter Corran._

**Corran. **He spoke.

**Yoda. **Calm down, my young Corellian. What is the matter?

**Corran. **I . . . I was playing music in the parlor and drinking caf, a lot of caf. And he spoke in my mind.

**Mara. **Who?

**Corran. **Yu'shaa. The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him. I have to . . . I have to find a duffel bag.

**Luke. **Bloah, bloah, bloah. What did he say?

**Corran. **Just three words. He said, "I await you."

_Exit all._


End file.
